What's the Worst that Could Happen(Sarcasm Inserted)?
by MadamScorpio
Summary: Have you ever woke up and felt that your day was going to be crappy before you pulled back the covers and stretched? During that day you wished you had listened to that small voice telling you to stay home? Kagome's day started out bad and just went downhill from there. AU R&R [Cover Page Artist:ophiliakhaos]
1. Chapter 1

**What's the Worst that Could Happen (Sarcasm Inserted)**

 **by**

 **MadamScorpio 2015**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from Inuyasha or the logos used in this fanfiction. They belong to their respective owners. A** **ll rights reserved for the theme, plot, and fictional places used in this fanfiction by me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

I remember when I was little and I was in storytime with Mrs. Hubbard the librarian at our local library. Mrs. Hubbard read to us 'Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day'.

As a kid I sympathized with the main character and all the things that could possibly go wrong and did to the character.I silently prayed to God that I would never experience anything like.

Many, many years later I think my card got punched and my luck has ran so? Well, let's just say today is my Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad sad part it started at as a normal, uneventful day… well sort of.

 **Earlier this morning**

I turned over in my bed and just took a deep breath of my favorite Gain lavender scented sheets and comforter. I had to get up early for a meeting with a potential investor in my co-owned Real Estate business.

As I stretched and relished in my clean sheets I had let my internal clock wake me up naturally. It has never failed me in all my years of relying on it. Plus I also set my alarm clock to wake me up. I figured that I had enough time to get dressed, maybe get a bun from my favorite coffee shop and get to my building with time to spare.

I cracked open my eye and noticed that small rays from the sun was hitting me directly in the eye through my gray light cancel shades. I also noticed that the birds were chippery rather loudly than normal for a 7:15 wake up.

The sun, I went back to the sun. The sun never hits me directly in the eye unless...I checked my alarm clock…

8:45 a.m.

I screamed!

I overslept and was running extremely late! I needed to be at my meeting at 9:15 and it took a good deal of time to get there because of traffic on its own and flipping parking.

I checked the alarm clock and realized I had accidently set it for 7:15 p.m and not a.m.

Fucking A! Right here I should have just said fuck the world, rescheduled the time telling them I was sick or something.

But no! Kagome Higurashi never gets sick, or lies. She suffers through. Today I shouldn't have been me.

Anyway continuing on.

I rushed through my morning routine and grabbed everything making sure I forgot nothing. I decided to wear my favorite black skirt that made my ass look great, a red silk blouse that made my boobs perky and a cream colored blazer to shake things up. I forgot my umbrella, thinking that the weather man from last night was an idiot. The sun was shining and the birds chirping, it was a beautiful, bright, sunny day!

I then thought the magic words as I looked out of my suburban wrap around porch.

 _What possible could go wrong on a beautiful day._

I think God saw it as a challenge and He not backing down did his worst. But naive me went along and got in my car because remember I need to be some place in 15 minutes but had a 40 minute drive ahead of me.

I hopped in my car recovering from almost breaking my ankle in my 5 inch trusty but slightly worn black pumps. I get in the car and put my key in the ignition. After several tries and coaxing Bubbles (my 1969 Dodge Challenger baby since my junior year in high school) he turns over and I begin my almost normal day.

As I look back now my ankle almost snapping in two and even my baby was trying to tell me to stay home. But Super Trooper Kagome always treads on. I am beginning to see a pattern here.

Remember I should have stayed home today!

* * *

 **Tell me what you think?**

 **I also have a poll on my profile page about other stories that I want to write this Summer/Fall debuts. This isn't one of them. Just popped in my head:) I am going to update my other stories soon. Please Please Please review, follow, favorite! Not beta read.** **Judith Viorst is the author of 'Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day' (1972)**

 **Until next time!**

 **M**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was booking it. I did every back street, short cut I could possibly think of. I went to reach in my purse for my phone. I felt around and found everything other than my phone. I hit myself on the head because I can visible picture my phone on the charger in my room. It was behind my nightstand because it fell before I went to bed and I told myself don't forget to pick it up.

Damn.

Another red flag.

I checked the time and it was 9:21 and I still had twenty minutes until I would be any type of proximity to my place of business.

I know, I know! Why live so far?

I hate the city. I love the entertainment, attractions that come to town, even the people are pretty cool. The traffic and the pollution plus the noise is very unattractive. Plus my business has me out near where I live. When I'm done showing houses I can come back home and not go back to the office. Plus me leasing my house compared to renting an apartment in the city. I am saving a pretty penny.

The office downtown was the bright idea from my friend and partner in House Hunters Real Estate, Miroku Shinport. He felt it would attract people to a downtown office than one in the country (he calls it) , suburbs whatever.

I finally make it to the building.

Surprise, surprise no parking.

I park in the handicap space. Seriously do cops or meter maids actually come and check to make sure that you have the proper tags and displayed clearly in your window.

NO!

So I quickly parked and was going to send someone to move my car for me. I gathered all of my things. I checked the time.

9:46 a.m.

Thirty-one minutes late. Shit. I accidently bumped into some guy with silver hair and a beautiful set of amber colored eyes. He apologized and steadied me on my feet. I blushed because I remembered that I was going loosely Lucy (I forgot my bra go figure).

I apologized and he walked away. I looked back to his retreating figure. He had a great ass in those tight black slacks. I figured small balls and dick.

Bummer.

After my drool fest I snapped back to the mission ahead.

I quickly walk through the second foyer for security and look through my purse for my id.

Some dipshit (sorry for cursing but this particular thing has my blood boiling) thought it would look fancy if every tenant have security ids that allowed them inside of the building. It would make terrorists (yes in the building meeting the term terrorist was used. Not thief) not want to blow up the building or try to steal the money out of the bank's vault that was located in this building.

Why would anyone want to do that?

I checked my pockets and I know I put my id there. I checked my boobs because you know that is the best and safest place to store anything. Then I remembered bra-less.

Good job Kagome.

I know that I had put it in my pocket. It was there all the way until when I bumped into that-.

"Kagome! There you are! We have been calling you all morning. Mr. Onigumo has been here since 8:30!"

I didn't want to tell him I was sniffing my sheets at 8:30 this morning. I doubt he would see the beauty nor the humor. So I naturally just blushed to show my deepest apology.

"Well is he still here?" I asked still hunting for my elusive fucking security id.

"No, he had a meeting to go to. I was able to have him reset the meeting. It is going to be at his office today at 1:45. I think he is going to take you to lunch or something. Please don't be late,"Miroku passed me his id and I was let in.

"So you couldn't show him the price lists and houses that are on the market? Start any applications, background check, nothing?" I know I am being a bitch but seriously. Earn you keep man!

"I tried but he wants everything handled by you. You was highly recommended by his cousin Byakuya Onigumo."

"That creep."

Well now we are in my office and I deposit all of my things on my couch in my corner office. Its not much but its all mine.

Miroku sits in my client chair and I sit in my like-a-boss office chair. I just need a Persian cat, a Cuban cigar and I would look like the Godfather or Godmother whatever.

"Kags, you shouldn't talk bad about your clients. Word of mouth is the best advertisement. You remember Hojo. He sends all of his Ob/Gyn patients our way."

"How can I _not_ forget Hojo. He keeps asking me out. I am running out of excuses, diseases, dead family members, weddings, and dead pets.I don't know how many times I have killed off my grandpa."

"Isn't he visiting some relatives in Florida?"

"Exactly! I think Hojo is catching on because the last dead relative he wanted to attend the funeral with me. Plus a girl can wash her so many times."

"Give the guy a chance."

"Let me take a No for 200 Alex!"

"Kagome, without him we would-."

"Just be fine, and needing more clients but still I am not dating him."

 _ **Ring Ring**_

Miroku grabbed the office phone on my organized desk before I was able to react. He answered the call in his very professional voice.

"House Hunter Real Estate, if you haven't found it, we will seek it, Miroku Shinport speaking."

" _Oh did I call the wrong extension? I was trying to reach Kagome Higurashi. This is Dr. Hojo Kibbles."_

"Oh , what a pleasant surprise. We were just talking about you,"he placed the phone call on speaker.

" _Really, hopefully wishing me good health. Is Higurashi there? I wish to ask her something. It is rather important."_

"You wish to talk to Kagome."

I looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights. I waved my hands and arms.

"NO! I am NOT Here!" I whispered to him and frantically looking for my markers to write a message to the blockhead.

"Oh, she is, _cough cough_ -."

 **No you bastard! I am not here!**

I quickly wrote on a manilla envelope. Miroku snickered and grinned like the cat who ate the canary.

That bastard.

I should have definitely stayed home today.

* * *

Chapter three this Friday! Please be kind and leave a review:) Don't forget I have a poll on my profile please take it! Every vote matters!

M


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Well thanks to my best bud, Miroku (I am going to insert sarcasm here). I have a lunch date today with Hojo. I guess if you go to medical school you are required to have some type of common sense.

I figured that, he figured that if he planned ahead I can always come up with an excuse. But hours before hand and also on a work day during lunch what could I possible do? (Insert a banging of my head on desk).

Yup he got me. (Me pulling out a revolver and committing suicide...figuratively speaking.)

To pass the time to inch towards my (shutters are inserted here) lunch (throw up) date. I finished some reports and balanced the books. I love numbers, math is my poison.

Back to Hojo, I honestly don't know why I can't stand being next to him. I just get a creepy feeling and an uncontrollable urge to upchuck. I guess I will find out in...15 minutes. Wow time does go by fast when you are dreading something.

I close out my computer and put my laptop in my satchel because I still had that lunch date with Mr. Onigumo later on today after my lunch with Hojo.

 **11:45 a.m.**

I made it down the elevator to go through the glass security gates after I requested another id because I still couldn't find mine.

I wait outside and saw a corner store that boasted about selling cheap trac phones. I quickly went in and bought one with 300 minutes with one of those cell phone clips. Just needed it for today. It was a cheap flip phone that was heavy. I could do some damage if I threw this at someone and it could still work. I sat down on the tree box that gave some shade to the passersby that walked in front of the glass building.

I checked my watch.

5 more minutes.

I looked around and I thought I saw that guy with the silver hair again across the street. I tried to squint but a bus passed by and he disappeared.

Hmm whatever.

I text Miroku my phone number and then heard a car horn. I looked up and it was Hojo in his Mercedes sedan. His car's name is Sunflower. Yup not a badass name like Bubbles. Bubbles would kick Sunflower's ass anytime. Thank you very much.

"Higurashi, where would you like to eat lunch at?"

"Can we eat at Gringo's Pizza Parlor on Mesa Street? I have a business meeting at 1:45. The client works in that area."

"Sure thing darling, it would be my pleasure," Hojo said to me and did something out of character. He grabbed my thigh and squeezed it. I was taken aback by his forwardness.

Where did Hojo find his balls at? Was I attracted to him? Nah, I have a boyfriend that doesn't even know I exist.

Robert Downey Jr.

Yes, that hunk of a man is all that I dream about in my dirty dreams.

Could I find Hojo's straightforwardness attractive.

Maybe.

No.

Yes.

I am in a very, very, very dry spell.

Fuck you.

I should have stayed home today. At least I could have looked at some soaps and found some answers through them. Right?

Pulling up, parking, opening my door and holding onto my hand we made it inside Gringo's. I tried to pull my hand from his but he wouldn't let it go. He had a good grip on my wrist. I gave up.

I didn't eat my Wheaties this morning.

Come to think of it I skipped breakfast and to co-sign on that epiphany my stomach growled at me. I was embarrassed. Hojo heard and just patted my arm like I was a good little girl.

I interpreted it as, ' _I will feed you, my delicate porcelain doll._ '

The waitress sits us down at a two seater table and I was allowed my arm back. I looked at the menu.

No prices.

Hojo is a doctor right and I did bring my purse in with me just in case. So I waited and picked two things in my head. One was pretty cheap by the description and the other seemed a little more complex to make. The waitress came back and Hojo ordered and then the waitress turned to me so I could order. He kept talking and ordered my food.

"She would like escargot, calamari, and your house salad."

I smiled and she took the menus.

Here comes the awkward-wait there buddy. He is feeling up my leg. What is going on with Dr. Kibbles.

I held his hand and he blushes. Oh no perv you not going to rub me, prod me like a tomato, and then blush like a school boy!

"Is everything alright Hojo? You seem different?"

I wanted to ask him did he finally lose his virginity and got some real pussy. But alas I don't care just here for continued support to our small baby business that Miroku and I created.

"I am fine Ms. Higurashi. I took some medicine this morning that my nurse gave to me. I had a headache but now I am hot and bothered all over. You look so delectable in that red blouse. I just want to,-" Hojo leaned over, nipped my earlobe and growled low in my ear.

Ok, confession time.

I have a deep, deep, deep fetish about dog or canine demons. Hehe not into bestiality but when they growl they make my panties wet. Had two encounters and was never disappointed. So for my fantasy to play before me I got a little aroused.

It was cut short when our waitress came with our food and wine Hojo had ordered.

I looked at my food in disgust. I just ate the salad and left the other two items alone.

I don't like squid nor snails.

Yuck.

Hojo ate it all including my food. I have never seen anything like it. He drunk the whole bottle of wine and his wandering hand was back on my thigh. He signaled for the check and paid for it all. I was still hungry! Like honestly who survives off of salad and water? I might be a little pudgy in some places but it's not all that bad! It's just more of me to love.

I should have stayed home today. I had some leftover bbq from last night! I could be eating that and my chocolate ice cream.

"Come on baby, let's get out of here. I want to fuck the shit out of you Kagome."

Oh hell, shit just got real. He said my first name. He has never said my first name. Like ever.

"Hojo, are you feeling alright?"

"I am a little warm and feel this."

He placed his hand over his cock.

OMG, he had a monster trapped his pants. I looked in his eyes and saw his eyes was a little dilated and he was sweating. His face was a little red. I helped him out of the restaurant into his car. I got behind the wheel of his car and drove him to his hospital he works at. Thankfully it was closer to my client's office than the restaurant. I was passing through the lights and saw the time. It was 1:34.

Oh shit baskets!

I reached for my phone in my purse and pulled out the flip phone that I had purchased. I called the client's office to tell him I was going to be late.

"Onigumo Entertainment, Shelley speaking. How may I assist you."

"Hi, Shelley. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I have a meeting with Mr. Onigumo today and I was wondering if I could reschedule if he is insanely busy. I have a friend who had a bad reaction to some food and I am taking him to the hospital right now."

"Oh Ms. Higurashi! I was just about to call you. I was going to call and reset the time anyway. He was called away for a business meeting. He was wondering if he could meet you during dinner if that was possible. He suggested 7:30 at Eleven Blvd."

While I was listening to his secretary and trying to keep both eyes on the road. I notice Hojo touching himself and whimpering. The whimpering was what I heard first. Then he did it.

He unzipped his khaki docker pants and whipped his dick out in the car. I almost dropped the phone. He started to caress it and with his other hand he was assumingly playing with his ball sack.

A car horn behind me and the secretary calling my name both brought me back to reality. I agreed to it and got off the phone. I turned on my left blinker and turned into the ER parking lot.

I didn't know what to do. Should I just leave and let him handle whatever he is doing on his own. Should I wait until he was finished and then take him inside. Or should I stop him and take him inside. Join him because it was kinda turning me on. I decided to do with the first idea because I had to get back to work.

I left the A/C running so he wouldn't die of a heat stroke and grabbed my things.

"Ka-Ka-Kagome. Please, don't le-lea-leave me. I need some help. Please baby, you did this to me,"he moaned and groaned to me. His eyes closed and his head was pushing against the headrest on the passenger seat.

Total turn off. Yes he is vulnerable and begging for me to help him. But I digress. Don't want to confuse him thinking I like him. Just because he paid for my rabbit food doesn't constitute any dick action. He can handle that all on his own.

I just quickly got out of the car before he could grab me. I turn back and I can see him assaulting his poor pecker. Then like the Old Faithful his seed erupted and covered the entire window on the passenger side.

Man I'm glad I missed that load. I saw him open the door, body shaking and his pants still unzipped. His ejaculation dripping down onto his face. He just cum shot himself.

"Taxi!" I yelled.

"Kagome! Come back! I-I didn't mean it. Come back!" Hojo yelled at me.

I kept walking acting like I wasn't Kagome. Who was that crazy man calling out for some woman. Hmm...I wonder who she could be. Yes I deserve an award.

I finally get a cab and told him the address to my job. I ended up sharing a cab with a guy that talked loudly on his cellphone. It was quite annoying.

30 minutes later because of traffic and detours we finally made it to my building and the talkative cellphone dude got out as well. He handed the driver 40 bucks and walked off.

"Hey fucker! You are short 30 bucks!"

I looked through my purse and paid the rest. So much having a free cab ride. Which reminded me I needed to go to the bank!

One of the perks I like working in this building. My bank is in here! I grab my purse and computer bag and put it over my head. I walked into the building heading towards the security place and then my bank to withdraw some cash.

After the mix up and getting my id situation settled, I head to my bank to get some cash out. The ATM machine was out of order so I had to wait in line! Yay!

If I stayed home today then I would have drove...my fucking car! I didn't see it outside! Oh wait I remember I had Miroku move it. Ok heart you may begin again.

If I didn't come to work today I could have went to the bank in my neighborhood and got a lollipop because those people are just nice. They have a friendly demeanor compared to the ones here. I guess the stress is felt by everyone working in the downtown.

I stood in this long ass line. Like seriously was everyone thinking about getting cash out today? I look around and I notice the silver haired man with the tight ass from earlier again leaning against the wall! He looked suspicious. It could also be my overly imaginative mind but yeah. So I look around again and he's gone. He must be Houdini's reincarnate or I am needing to go and get my eyes checked.

"Sweet heart move," a male voice behind me scared me out of my dayfuckdream.

I notice that the teller at the end is sweating bullets.

It is a little warm in here. I come up to the window and put on my million dollar smile. The I-am-approachable-and-I-have-all-the-answers. Trust me smile.

"Hi! Beautiful weather we having, no?" I began.

The guy just shook his head and I handed him a form for him to give me the money. I was just going to take out $300 bucks. Needed to restock my pantry and I had my eye on these shoes that go on sale this weekend.

I waited and then he tells me to follow him. So I did, no warning bells going off just yet. I just wanted my money so I can go back to work and take off my shoes.

So we walk and I am lead to this room that I assumed is the vault. He places two keys inside and turns it. He then takes out a box and hands it to me. He dumps out the entire stash inside of my satchel and walks away. I noticed photos, three stacks of cash, packets, jewels, a cellphone, a little black book and two USB sticks. I just stood there dumbfounded.

What the hell is going on?

WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF went through my mind. I didn't look in the bag again, I just held it tight to my body. I was scared, confused, and wondered if I take the $300 from the money that went inside of my bag. I just calmly walked out and didn't use the normal exit door but the one close to the vault room. The door wasn't visible to the ones that was in the main room of the bank. It lead me to the stairs and I jogged, okay, walked briskly up to the third flight then took the elevator to the 15th floor.

I exited and Miroku saw me. I wanted to throw up. I don't know why maybe all of the stress that just got dumped (literally mind you) inside of my bag.

"How did Mr. Onigumo like the presentation, did he sign, where did you eat? How was Hojo? Kagome why are you so pale?"

"Office now!" I make a direct beeline to my office.

I wait until Miroku came in, then I shut and lock the door. I pulled down the blinds so no one could look in. I even closed the blinds that looked outside.

I placed my satchel on the desk and sit on my office chair. Miroku sits and crosses his arms.

"Okay Kagome. What's got you spooked? You act like the room is bugged or something!?"

Of course. I unplugged everything. I sit on the couch and then got up pacing.

Why would that bank teller give me all that stuff? Did I say anything that could possibly hint that I was the person to be given the stuff? Did I look like someone he knew? Is this some joke? Am I being watched?

Ok paranoia is setting in.

Have I told myself that I should have stayed home today?

Yes definitely!

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

 **Thank you Princess Inume and Guest for the reviews!**

 **Thank you for the follows!**

 **Princess Inume, lizziebr05, restless28**

 **I really appreciate it!**

 **Don't forget I have a poll on my profile please vote! If you want more to read check out my other stories:)**

 **Until Next time**

 **Have a great weekend!**

 **M**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Kagome you are scaring me now! What the hell is wrong? Did we lose Onigumo as our client? Speak woman!"

"Okay,"I took a deep breath and told him everything.

I explained about the silver haired guy with the tight ass and assumed small dick, the weird lunch date (that I am still hungry from) then Hojo getting hot and bothered. Him whipping out his ding dong, stroking it and completely covering his entire passenger window. Paying $30 for a cab fare because the asshole I shared it with ran up the damn tab. Then I went to the bank and tried to take out some money and ended up with all this stuff.

I emptied out my entire satchel albeit my computer. It was not apart of this foolery.

There was three stacks of $100,000, two diamonds, a cut ruby, three emeralds, three packets of white powder in ziplock type bags, some photos that seemed of a couple in the throes of passion, a Nokia cellphone, black address book, a USB flash drive, a necklace with a pink orb on it and two deeds one for a beach house in Maui and the other a cabin in Aspen.

"What you going to do with all of that?" Miroku asked me.

"Take it to the police. Let them figure it out. I don't want to be involved with this. I am too into it as it is and I am clueless with who-wait! Isn't that the mayor and the police chief's wife!"

Miroku snatched the black and white picture with the police chief's wife, Barbara Hannigan, we are apart of the NRA and the women's bowling league together!

Well Barbara and the police chief Jim Talisman, the mayor of our fair city, was in a hotel room with the blinds open. She was on all fours and he was clearly behind her grinding into her backside.

"So while her husband is keeping the street safe she is banging the guy that pays her husband's paycheck. Wow!" Miroku said looking over my shoulder.

"Tell me about it. Wait it's different people," I look at the rest of the already printed pictures and get my magnify glass to look.

I gasp!

It was another black and white with the school superintendent Charles Jones and the board of directors for Mavis Inc, Igneel Freeman. Both clearly with alot of prostitutes at some type of party with their ties around their foreheads shirts open, in their boxers and socks but no pants on. Women and men between their legs and them throwing money.

Miroku snatches it and does a low whistle. He looks at another black and white photo. It was our client Naraku Onigumo and known gangsters Moryomaru and Hakudoshi looking like they were in shaking hands and exchanging money. With closer inspection there was guns in crates and cocaine (assuming, because yeah I am an expert in narcotics...be mindful of my sarcasm).

A picture was stuck to it and Naraku was engaged in a lip lock with an actress I recognized immediately, Kagura Kaze Takahashi.

"Isn't she suppose to be married and mated to the great Sesshomaru Takahashi? He owns that oil and gas."

"Nope, daddy does. Sesshomaru is running the electronic industry."

"You sure? Because I thought that his youngest son, Inuyasha or something was doing that."

"Yup I'm sure. Not much is known about Inuyasha or what he looks like. His name is just thrown around. Anyway I heard that there are some martial problems going on between Sesshomaru and Kagura. She wants kids and he doesn't. He doesn't know what type of demon child they would produce because he is of the canine variety and she is more of an element demon. She doesn't care. I guess she is trying to get her baby no matter the issue."

"How do you know so much?"

"Barb," I pointed to the woman whose face was stuck in time which looked like the best orgasm of her life.

Lucky bitch.

"Makes sense she looks well relaxed when she comes to bowling these days. At first like three months ago she was a bitch. Now she is pleasant, happy, always smiling," I told him thinking back on the past few months.

"I guess that mystery is solved."

"Ya think. Bike classes my ass."

"But these other pictures with our client kind of scares me. What do you think he needs a house for?"

"Maybe to store stuff in them or something. I'm scared now! I am suppose to be going to dinner with him. He suppose to call me in...20 minutes. I need to cancel! I don't want to be associated with a criminal!"

"Kagome chill! This isn't public knowledge first off. So it would look rather suspicious if you act differently and don't show. Just get through dinner, see what he wants, and then we move on from there. Find him a decent, expensive house, collect on your commission and wash your hands of him."

"I think I can do that. You doing to come with me?"

"Hell no, I have a date with my wife as a matter of fact."

"Ass, I feel cheap and used."

"Well you are appreciated. What do you think is the white powder?"

"I have no idea."

Miroku carefully opened up the packet and stuck the tip of his pinkie inside. I had a disgust face on my face. I waited patiently so he could tell me what it was.

"Coke."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah about a kilo. So you have three kilos of coke. You could sell this for 30 thousand apiece in some areas. It seems 100% pure, Colombian brand. "

"Oh my fucking-why was that in a bank! Why is it in my office! If the police finds this I can go to jail and I have never touched the stuff! Who's freaking stuff is in my office!"

"Kagome plug up your phone, your twenty minutes is up. The secretary may call. Then we can figure out what to do about the other stuff," Miroku said about to leave my office with one of the packets.

"Miroku, leave the crack on my desk. Thank you," he scratched the back of his head and did a shaky laugh.

Yeah I know your dirty secrets.

 **4 minutes later**

 _ **Ring Ring**_

"House Hunter Real Estate, if you haven't found it,we will seek it, Kagome Higurashi speaking."

"Oh, Ms. Higurashi! I was thinking that you wouldn't answer my phone calls again."

Oh hell Hojo.

"Ms. Higurashi, I would like to apologize for my behavior today. I would like to make it up to you tonight."

"I am sorry, but I actually have a business meeting tonight."

"Ok, I will have to catch up with you later. If your meeting ends early I will be at Indigo. My younger sister is having her 23th birthday party there."

"Ok, thanks for the invite!"

"Hopefully I get to see you. I will put your name on the VIP list just in case."

"I'm not going to promise anything but I will try."

"I have to go, my last patient has finally came. Hopefully see you tonight, Higurashi, bye."

"Bye."

I replaced my office phone back on the cradle and tried to work some more.

 **10 minutes later**

 _ **Ring Ring**_

Shit its Onigumo I bet.

 _ **Ring Ring**_

Should I answer it?

 _ **Ring Ring**_

What the hell, I'm not suppose to know. Plus I need rent money and I'm trying to go to Punta Cana for the summer next year.

"House Hunter Real Estate, if you haven't found it, we will seek it, Kagome Higurashi speaking."

"Oh good! I thought I missed you. I just wanted to double check to make sure that you will be able to make it to dinner with Onigumo?"

"Ye-yes, yes I will be able to make the dinner invitation."

"Perfect. The dress is semi-formal. Ask for Onigumo when you make it there. The maitre'd will escort you to Mr. Onigumo's table."

"Ok, thank you again. Eleven Blvd correct? 7:30?"

"Yes, ma'am. I will let Mr. Onigumo know to expect you then."

"Ok, thankyou, bye," I hung up the phone after she said her farewell.

I checked the time it was just 3:30 and traffic should be thin. I still needed to buy a dress and some shoes. Since the bank messed up I took some cash from one of the stack and placed all the contents in my Birkin purse instead of my satchel. I decided I had enough of work and decided it was time to go home. I do my go-home routine and made my way to the elevator after I got my keys from Miroku.

"Your piece of shit car need to be replaced. I think it hates me."

"Well wouldn't you if you were called a piece of shit?"

"Point taken. Drive safely! What you going to do with all that stuff?"

"I'm not sure. Hopefully somebody contacts me and I can just give them the stuff. I'm headed to the mall first then going to get ready. Text you later."

"Ok, also text me about the dinner and if we have another client. Use your Higurashi charm."

"I will, you know its patent pending."

Miroku rolled his eyes at me and I kissed him on the cheek.

An uneventful ride down and I slide my new i.d inside the gate to exit. Still hate the fucker and made my way to the garage.

There he was again.

The guy with the silver hair. Closer inspection he was a half dog demon because of his ears.

Dead giveaway.

He's been here all day. I wonder who has he been waiting on? I was torn about going to talk to him and see if he saw my i.d from this morning. But I knew that the old id wouldn't work. So I just chalked it up as a lost. I reshuffled my stuff and walked to my car on P2. I make it to my car and placed all the stuff in my trunk and pulled out after coaxing Bubbles again to turn over.

* * *

 **A/N: I changed the title and the summary:)**

 **Acknowledgements!**

 **Reviews, Follows and Favorites**

 **~Warm Amber-92~ Princess Inume~** **ophiliakhaos ~Honest Ed(guest)~Kohaku No Ama No Gawa~**

 **Until Next time**

 **M**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I went through three stores looking for two things. A good deal and something decent to wear. I left my purse and only had my bill folder under my arm with some of the cash from those stacks of money. I kept looking over my shoulder feeling like someone was following me. My paranoia was kicking up again.

I found a really cute pink dress that was basically a two in one dress. My kind of deal. The main part was a strapless sweetheart neckline that came to my upper thigh and the detachable chiffon material skirt covered up my leg to look like it had a long split. It also had a sparkle silver band that went across my middle. I fell in love with that dress, tried it own and I had to admit, I looked good.

I moved on to another store that sold shoes. I found two silver Mary Jane style heels that was calling my name. I tried them both and fell in love with them. They made my feet pretty and made my ass look great.

"Wow, those shoes look great on your feet."

"I know! But I have only one pair of feet but it's like splitting up a family."

"I know what you mean. Let me see if I have another color. What color would you like."

"See if you have a pale pink size 7."

The sales girl went to the back and I purred at my soon to be new babies.

"Ma'am you are in luck we have a pair of those shoes in pale pink size 7," the girl said cheerfully.

"Ring up both pair for her," a deep sensual voice said behind me.

Ok, some male specimen said the words that I have never heard said to me. I turned and blushed. It wasn't that same man from earlier. Ok I am not going to be vain here but I know I am attractive. Don't let my lack of sex fool you. I just have an unattainable standard that makes it next to impossible to get in these panties. Still what is up with this guy? Buying both pair of shoes? He must of had sisters, trying out a new way to get in girls pants or is gay and wants my precious, my pretties?

...

I am going to say all and the above.

The sales girl nodded and I believe skipped to the register to ring me up.

I took the shoes off in exchange for my old faithful and grabbed my dress. I walked to the counter not talking to the man. I still need the shoes hell.

"That will be $957.98 please. Cash or credit?"

I wasn't paying but still had a mini heart attack. The guy just shook his head and opened his wallet. Didn't blink, say are you fucking serious? Because that was what was going through my head.

He handed her a Black card from American Express. I kept my expression from looking impressed. He smirked because he knew or he could smell my impressness.

Yup new word for today.

She had already bagged the shoes and ran the card. She was waiting on the receipt and I grabbed the bag. I left them and went for my car. I wasn't waiting around to see what I would have to do for $957.98 for my precious, my pretties.

When I left the building I heard her say, "thank you Mr. and Mrs. Davenport please come back again."

I booked it out there and for once I was happy there was a lot of people around. I placed my sunglasses on and walked around to confuse my whereabouts. When I felt that I had confused him and myself I went for my car. I got there and the bastard from earlier was waiting there. I don't think he saw me but I saw him. I turned to head back to the shoe store and Daddy Warbucks was looking for me.

Why are strange men after me? Again not being vain but come on! The Higurashi charm does not have a switch off button.

I stopped and turned to where there was taxi cabs waiting and decided to take a taxi home. I figured when I was done with Mr. Onigumo I would come and get my car back. Or I could get Miroku to come and get my car. I think I will do that instead.

Sorry Bubbles! Take one for the team! Mommy loves you!

 **45 minutes later and a $20 cab fare home plus a $50 tip to stay**

I had the driver wait for me while I went inside to quickly shower, do some braid thing to my hair, whip some make up on my face and put on my dress and heels. I was in and out in less than 20 minutes. I was really proud of myself. I managed to grab my lipgloss, lipstick, gum, USB drive, i.d., taser, foldable flats and real phone. I placed all that in my silver purse with some of the money from the bank. I left the rest I had on me in my safe at home. I sent Miroku a text about getting my car and taking it to his house. Making sure that he doesn't have a tail on him.

 **Pervy Partner:** Kagome you and your over active imagination. Need to stop reading those crime/drama books.

 **Me:** Ok, as soon as you give up Playboy and Hustler.

 **Pervy Partner:** Touche.

 **Me:** That is what I thought.

* * *

"Good evening ma'am, welcome to Eleven Blvd. Do you have a reservation or party here today?"

"I am here for the party of Onigumo."

She checked and found him I guess. She lead me to the back of the swanky restaurant. Everyone was dressed up like prom but for adults. I'm glad I went with the dress.

"Mr. Onigumo the rest of your party is here. Your waitress should be here momentarily. Enjoy your time with us," the hostess said and left.

He stood and grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it.

"Mrs. Higurashi, it is a pleasure to finally meet you face to face. You look amazing this evening. Your dress, I'm surprise your husband let you walk out the house looking very delectable."

"I am not married, but thank you for your compliment," I said and took the seat he pulled out for me.

"So I take it your day was good?" Mr. Onigumo trying to make small talk.

"It was as normal as one would expect. I do wish to apologize for my tardiness this morning. It was a mistake and I hope that you won't hold that tiny mishap on my company."

"Think nothing of it. Do you have anything to show me? How and what do I need for your company to help me find a new house. Also do you sell houses?"

I reached in my purse and brought out my cellphone that has all of my notes, presentation slides, pictures, and numbers that I wanted to show him earlier today.

Yes I am a well organized person. Just today was a damn fluke. I went through some properties that I have available for immediate move-in and contractors that I am friends with who is selling property for interested investors. I had condos, bungalows and townhouses in the city. When talking about business I can't seem to shut up.

While he was pointing at a picture on my phone I had noticed a spider tattoo that was on his right wrist. I just filed that away of facts of Naraku Onigumo in my head.

 **1 hour and 45 minutes later...drinks, food and more talking later.**

I finally had real food. Eleven Blvd is a really nice restaurant well more like a lounge. It's a very exclusive place and Who's Who of Harbor Valley. Looking around I noticed a lot of faces that I saw in my office this afternoon through still shots. The police chief and his wife was having dinner or drinks with the mayor and his wife.

Go Figure.

Sesshomaru and Kagura Takahashi was eating dinner and not talking. Nothing newsworthy about that.

I then looked further down and some guy was sitting by himself. He looked awfully familiar but I couldn't place his face.

 _"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Davenport."_

I remembered from that sales girl. I looked closer and that guy's face came to mind.

Omy god that was Suikotsu Davenport. Why in the hell did he buy my shoes? Could he possibly be the one that owns. Well, use to own that in the safe deposit box? I wonder if he knew my dirty little secret and wanted to repay me by buying my shoes in exchange for his stuff?

"So what do you say? Would you like to accompany to me to my house so you can see what you are going to have to put on the market? I can drive us there."

"Huh? I mean yes, I would be delighted! I just need to make one phone call to my brother. I need him to pick up my car and take it home."

"Of course. I will pay the check and meet you outside."

"Yes, please excuse me."

He stood up and I laid my napkin down and grabbed my purse. I walk to the restroom for some form of privacy.

I followed the neon lights and made it there. Thankfully it was empty. I checked under the stalls to make sure I was alone.

I tell you this paranoia is something else.

 **Ring Ring**

 **Ring Ring**

"Come on bastard answer the damn phone!"

 **Ring Ring**

 **RIng RIng**

"Hello?"

"Miroku?"

"The one and only. What's up Kags?"

"Well I am calling to tell you that we have a new client and that I need a huge favor from you!"

"Yes! I knew you could do it! Higurashi charm once again never fails! What is it that you need for me to do?"

"I need you to go to Harbor Acre Strip Mall and go get Bubbles before they impound him."

"Why is your death trap still at the mall and not with you?"

"Long story short, a man bought me two pair of expensive shoes. To avoid the dubbed name, The Weird One, and let him know that I don't suck dick for shoes monologue. I ditched him and Bubbles there and took a cab to make it early to the restaurant."

"Wow! I am speechless."

"Welcome to the club buddy. You wouldn't guess who bought my shoes."

"Koga DeVaul?"

"Who?"

"He is a notorious heartthrob playboy that buys women expensive gifts in exchange for sex and being his eye candy for a night. I guess the Grapevine didn't inform you of that."

"I have to ask Barb. I saw her this evening! I guess I should have went to go speak. Plus Kagura and Sesshomaru. It's just weird. I know their dirty little secrets but I can't say anything especially how I came across the dirt. But anyway guess!"

"Kagome I am trying to watch this football game that my team is losing horribly at. Just tell me."

"I thought you has a hot date with your wife?"

"Her dad got sick. You are missing the point, tell me."

"Suikotsu Davenport."

"But isn't he married? Or going through a divorce with the ice queen Tsubaki Tresse? The soap opera actress who is being written off of her show she pitched to the Takahashi studios. I think its called, _Demon Mask: The Struggle of Transgression._ "

"Where are you getting your sources from?"

"My wife's magazines that are on the back of the toilet. Easy reads. Plus my mom. She makes the best chicken salad pecan sandwiches and is friends with a secretary who works there."

"I really need to take Barb out for drinks!"

"Anyway! Why was that important to tell me?"

"Well all day today I have been running into some strange dude or seeing him everywhere! Remember I told you this in the office. Like he is following me or something! Then I got to Sinner's Paradise to try on some shoes and it's another guy. Like he knew me or something. He bought them and didn't blink an eye when the sales girl told him to shell out almost a grand for some shoes who isn't his wife. My paranoia has been acting up. Plus I am about to be on my way to Naraku's house because he wants me to sell his old one. I am going to take pictures so we can post some on our website and know what we are working with."

"Kagome, how did your life get so complicated. But ok, send them over and take some video. There is a virtual tour that we can set up for potential buyers to get a feel of walking in his house. Make sure to get the attic, basement, kitchen, bathrooms, and if he allows the bedroom. Closets too. Women make their entire decision on how a closet looks like. No porn please."

"Miroku really! Eww! Anyway I need to go bye. Don't forget to get my car!"

"I won't, I got a spare key and my insurance is paid up. It will be at my house."

"Miroku really? Anyway, bye."

I hung up the phone and looked at myself in the mirror. I shuffled my boobs around because the dress was getting twisted. I reapplied some lipstick and was about to leave the bathroom. A woman came in with the same colored dress and I turned to see if I recognized the designer. She was too fast. She went into a stall. I tried leaving and making sure that I had everything in my purse. I wasn't looking when I opened the door and at the same time pushed back inside the now dark room.

I started to scream but the person had my mouth closed and his arm around my waist and his legs spread apart. He had me against the wall where my back was against him. He leaned in and licked my neck. My hands were on the wall trying to push him off of me. It wasn't working, damn shoes.

I tried to kick him in his jewels but the way he had me I was defenseless.

"You stole something that belongs to me. I was trying to be nice but you are such a fucking tease bitch. You know _dear_ , seeing you with that other man got me jealous. Is that what you was aiming for Kikyo?"

"Mmfreyo?" Trying to say Kikyo with my mouth covered.

"Myfhds ehyg nhhsj Mmfreyo!" I said my name isn't Kikyo.

"I should just take you like the bitch you are. You smell different Kikyo," the man said and licked my neck again.

I wanted to throw up. Like seriously who does that?

"I need for you to feel something Kikyo."

I heard the sound of a zipper being undone from behind me and then this hard rod rubbing up and down between my covered ass cheeks. I went totally ballistic!

He leaned his body almost crushing my ribs into the wall.

"You did this to me, this dress you have on. Those shoes you picked a good pair. When I fuck you, keep these on. Bye love, don't keep Naraku waiting and make sure to get good pictures of his secrets. We need more blackmail material."

He kissed me again on my neck. I heard him zip up his pants and left. I waited a few more moments and turned the lights on. I didn't allow myself to cry. I will save that for later. I straighten out my dress and hair. I checked my makeup and freshen that up and went outside.

I should have fucking stayed at home today! Getting almost raped and manhandled wasn't a Bucket List goal of things to do before I died!

* * *

 **A/N: not beta read**

 **I have another new story called Plot Bunnies Attack: Crack Fic. Kissing Strangers will be posted by Thursday! I will also have a sneak peak chapter of What Love Loves Sequel in that chapter for my August publish date!**

 **Acknowledgments**

 **Reviews, (New) Follows, (New) Favorites**

 **FireCat and SnowWhite, Yupinaloveyhu2, gloglo100, Warm Amber-92, Princess Inume, ophiliakhaos, and Honest Ed**

 **Thank you guys!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **M**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I finally make it outside and Naraku was waiting on me. He looked relieved that I didn't ditch him or something. Boy he didn't know how close I was to leaving. He looked at how I was walking like I was shell shocked. I guess you can say that I was.

"I was beginning to get worried that you fell in the toilet or that you changed your mind."

"..."

"You didn't fall inside the toilet did you?"

"No, I didn't. I-I just saw something weird that really shocked me. Just trying to process it that's all."

"You sure, do you still want to see my house?"

"Yeah, I still want to see your house. Just let me process it ok."

"Sure, well here let me get the door for you."

It was a fucking Mercedes Benz S-Class. Holy fucking crickets in chocolate sauce. Is this guy married? Does he need a mistress? This car could pay off my debt, pay off my house, pay off the office space for at 3 months and still have money to spend. $230,900 and that's just basic! This is not a basic model. The leather just screamed don't seat on me you might hurt the cow whose life was use to make these-oh my god-softest seat. My ass hasn't sat in anything so nice. Impressness can be used right here. I kinda wish this was a real date because Mr. Onigumo would be getting my panties tonight.

The smooth ride to a very nice and upscale gated community was pleasant. I began to wonder why he is trying to move?

"Mr. Onigumo, if you don't mind me asking, why are you trying to move away from this gated community?"

"Simply put they found out I hate the Home Association Committee. Just because I didn't want to participate in their little events nor have decorations out for every damn holiday makes me unfit to living there. I just want to come home sit on my porch and look outside. If I want to go to my backyard at 3 am in the morning I can. Those grey-haired busy body bitches get on my fucking nerves."

"Oh, I guess its a soft spot."

"Yes. They also find it quite odd that I like to bring over many female companions back to my house and have them spend the night. I didn't leave my parents house to have 30 pairs of eyes watching my every move."

"Well I will make sure to leave that out of the amenities of moving here. Did you want to sell it, lease it, or put it up for renting?"

"I want to burn the damn thing and see those old turkey neck cunts squawk and me laughing my ass off making s'mores for the little kids."

"Okay."

Yup keeping my panties on tonight.

Another 15 minutes later he turned in this secluded neighborhood and had to punch in a gate code to get inside and then his handprint.

Fancy.

I took out my phone and wrote that in my notes. Some people like security like that.

We passed by mansion upon mansion. I felt so undress. There was no trash cans, yapping dogs, just sprinklers watering lush green professionally manicured grass. There was nothing out of place. Everything seemed so cookie cutter perfect.

Those turkey neck bitches have a strong hold on the beautification of this neighborhood. The streetlamps were all lite the same too. No flickering in being had in those lamps.

There were no stray animals or people walking. It was just 9:30 and nobody was out doing their evening constitution?

Hmm...I really appreciate my community. Its always a party, not everyone knows your name but they look out for you. There is always somebody out mowing their grass or watering their plants. Walking around doing something. It had life and this place, was too formal. Eek!

He lived on a cul de sac with the back of the house facing a forest. That was a perk if you like the outdoors that much.

He pulled into his semi-circle cement driveway. The house looked like it was at least three stories but the construction only made you want to believe that with the way the windows made it look taller than it was. He definitely had an attic in there. I looked at the base of the foundation with the assistance of the security lights and there was a window to show that there was a basement. I continued typing and making in notes for his house.

He had a three car garage. The yard was a nice size. He had room for a flower garden in front and if the new owners had kids they could place a tire swing in the front. I wasn't sure about the rules on that. I would have to see his contract with the Home Association people on that.

I took some pictures and it looked really homey. He waited and I walked inside the foyer. There was a split staircase that went East and West. Straight ahead you could see the doors that lead to another room.

"This is a beautiful house Mr. Onigumo."

"Please, Ms. Higurashi. Naraku. Could you please leave your shoes in the mud room. There are guest slippers in the closet in a package."

"Oh,sorry."

I went and changed into the shoes. There was a variety of kinds of slippers in different makes and colors. I found some women black Wool Slippers that covered my whole foot. It was my size and felt like I was walking on a cloud. I brought my shoes with me and went to go find Mr. Onigumo.

I went to the assumed living room and he was there lighting a fire making the room feel warm and inviting. I made some more notes and took some pictures of the space. The decor was really basic, clean, and masculine. Strong earth tones to make it comfortable but I knew right away that a woman definitely did not live here.

He had a wet bar and brought over a glass of brown liquid and two ice cubes in the short glass. He had removed his red blazer and had only his black button down and untied red bow tie, black dress socks, and black dress pants. He undid two buttons of his shirt I noticed.

Man was it hot in here or something?

I took the proffered drink and sat on the surprisingly comfortable couch. He sat rather close to me with his arm behind my head and his legs crossed.

I turned into him so I could see his face while talking shop.

"So tell me what are the best parts of the house that you want to mention in the house profile?"

"It sounds like I am trying to get someone to date my house."

"It does doesn't it. But seriously is there anything that makes this house one of a kind?"

"Your eyes."

"My-my eyes?"

"Yea, that is what attracted me and made me hell bent for you to sell my house. It was your beautiful brown eyes."

He was flirting with me. This attractive and clearly single man was flirting with me and rubbing his hand up and down my suddenly cold thigh. It needed his warm soothing hand to warm them up.

He leaned in and I leaned in and we were millimeters away crossing that fine line between broker and client. He placed his hand behind my head and our lips briefly touch. He took my glass away never leaving my lips and his hand got a lot braver. Our noses and tongues kept brushing against each other. This guy knew how to kiss.

Next thing I knew I was in his lap and his hand was on my underwear underneath my short ass dress. He was trying to pull them down. I pulled away. Because this was highly unprofessional.

He reached in the top of my dress and pulled out my breast and started sucking on my nipple. I was quickly becoming undone from his attention to my body. When I thought it couldn't get any hotter his...

Cellphone rang.

He ignored it and kept up his tongue torture. Then it stopped. He then moved my underwear to the side and stuffed two fingers inside of me and kept up swishing his tongue around my nipple.

His cellphone rang again.

It was seriously dampening the mood. Then it stopped. He moved our positions to where I was on the couch on my back, legs open, and he was on top. He had a condom in his pocket and was taking it out. He was still fingering me and I was about to come.

Just a little longer and...

His fucking cellphone rang again.

He stopped and took out his phone and finally answered the damn thing.

"What the fuck do you want?! It better be important."

I couldn't hear what the other person said that was important to continuously call another person that was giving me a good finger show. I mouthed bathroom and he pointed to me outside of the door. I sat up and got my purse and shoes.

I left him when he whispered, "fuck. Did they make it to the warehouse?"

I wonder what he was talking about. It sounded like it would take a minute.

So I decided to explore some more in the midst of trying to find the powder room. I went through the doors that was directly in front of the front door. It lead to a drawing room.

I guess he painted here. Nice and airy. It had a sunroof, added that to my notes and took pictures.

I opened a curtain and saw the forest and that there was a pool, a jacuzzi and a bbq pit out back. Plenty of space for a few children to have a birthday party out back or have a cookout. I closed the window and exit the room. I looked through some more doors, found a small storage space, and a closet. I tried three more doors and then found a restroom.

Here's Waldo! I need friends.

I tidied up myself and left the room. I went left and then another left passing a wall of glass that faced the pool and found the kitchen.

The kitchen was one of the bigger rooms. I wanted this kitchen. A double oven, a pretty decent size island that had marble as its finish. Black appliances, a double sided refrigerator, dishwasher, microwave above the stove, a gas stove with a miniature grill on the side. The floor was stone. I was adding this information in my cellphone to transfer to my laptop at home. It shouldn't be hard to sell this house to a family that is starting out or a bachelor who is trying to flaunt his wealth.

Looking around I saw a door that was slightly ajar. I being the ever overachiever Real Estate Broker, aka being nosy, I opened the door to see what was in the room.

I half expected it to be the pantry but it wasn't. There was cement stairs that lead down. I followed the stairs wanting to take pictures of the basement. I walk down and the light was already on. There was nobody down here that I could hear or see. I walked down some more.

"Holy fucking crickets in chocolate sauce."

I should have definitely stayed home today. Shit just got real.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the support I appreciate it! Chapter 7 Saturday...**

 **Acknowledgements**

 **Reviews, (New) Follows, (New) Favorites**

 **Yupinaloveyhu2, gloglo100, ophiliakhaos, Princess Inume, Soul Hunt,** **Warm-Amber92,** **nicolasstemarie2**

 **Until Next Time**

 **M**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

There was a sea of crates in the concrete room. Then the pictures I saw of Naraku earlier today came to mind. I continued to descend down the staircase and went to an open container. Inside was a long gun. I tried to remember the arsenal from my NRA and it looked like a disassembled AK 47 in wood shavings.

I wonder how many crates of those and other ammunition was hidden in these wooden crates. I took pictures of it. I walked closer to the first few crates that was next to the stairs and another crate was slightly open. I moved it and it was ten rows and columns of the same bags of coke (assuming) that is in my car. I took one and placed it in my purse. You just never know if the cops is going to believe you. Like in the movies! They find the evidence, get the cops, and then poof no more evidence!

I took pictures of the drugs as well. I was making out with a gangster!

I started to make my way back to the stairs to get back to the main part of the house. When I heard shuffling upstairs and a man pleading for his life. I stepped back from the stairs not want to get caught. I then saw a man being pushed and rolled down those steep stairs.

I ran back to where I was under the steps and covered my mouth so the thugs that came down the stairs wouldn't feel it was necessary to silence me...permanently.

I took out my phone and went to my camera to record. I zoomed in and got the man on his knees with his hands clasped together like he was praying or something.

:::

:::

"You piece of shit! You know you fucked up. Why did you tell the cops where our hideout was? Did you think that they could help you? That they could possibly keep you away from judgment?"

"I was thinking of my wife and kid. They offered to pay my wife's medical bills if I help them out. I had no choice. They needed me and I thought they wouldn't believe me."

"Is stupid written across my forehead?"

"No Mr. Onigumo, sir. It is not."

"But that is not all you did?"

"Sir?"

"With your snitching you also been cutting the coke to where it's only worth ⅛ of my asking prices. I bought some from your sector and it was shit. I don't do anything half assed. That coke was bullshit. It could have been baby powder for all I know. Where is my real product?"

"I-I have no idea what you are talking ab-."

Naraku slapped him hard with the butt end of his gun. Breaking the guy's nose. I looked through the screen and saw him spitting out blood and teeth.

I had to cover my mouth to make sure that they don't hear me. Thankfully Naraku doesn't have demons here because they could have sniffed me out.

"I don't like lying but I am going to give you one more chance."

"Thank you, thank you."

"Let me finish."

" Sir."

"One last chance to say goodbye to your wife and kid. Hank bring them in here."

I turned my phone to a woman and a young girl both bruised and battered. Blood was leaking down their legs and arms from cuts. It looked like they were tortured before they were brought here. I held in my gasp. I had to cover my nose because I could smell burnt flesh coming from their skin. The guy named Hank, threw the mother and daughter next to the guy.

"Tony, say your goodbyes, give them hugs and kisses. Because you know that I don't usually do this. You need to thank my soon-to-be girlfriend for relaxing me this evening."

Tony, the victim, he hugged his daughter who looked to have a rib poking out and a black eye. He kissed his wife, littered in discolored bruises and open wounds on her cheeks and arms. She who had a scarf covering her head. She must of went through chemo.

Poor family.

I checked my phone to make sure that justice does get done for this family.

"You are a despicable man! I hope you rot in the lowest circle of hell!" the woman yelled and spit on his shoes and face.

Naraku laughed and one of his other henchmen gave him a handkerchief to wipe away the spit that got on his chin. I did a silent 'you go girl' cheer for her in my head. Naraku was then passed a handheld controller device and pushed a button. The woman started convulsing and let out an ear piercing scream. Her body jumped from the ground like she was having a seizure. Naraku just stood there and laughed turning a dial on the controller.

He stopped when the woman stopped screaming. The girl started to scream and he slapped her with his gun. I heard her neck snap.

"I guess your family didn't want you to die on your own."

Tony's eyes was big as dinner plates. He saw his family killed before his eyes. His eyes spoke that he was suppose to die and they were suppose to move on not, the other way I guess.

Tony got up and grew some balls. His fists were visibly shaking.

"Naraku! I know your dirty secrets and I have hidden them! Some that you don't want other people to know It's safe in a security box."

"Really? Well you know how the saying goes. The best way to keep a secret is if the other one is dead. Say hello to your family."

He let off three rounds in his head. Blood sprayed everything that was in close vicinity. I was speechless and couldn't move. I was just a witness to three homicides! I need to get the hell out of this house!

"Did you find that woman I brought here?" Naraku asked handing the gun back to Hank.

"I think she is still upstairs. Do you want me to bring her to you?"

"Bring her to the living room. Get these bodies out and dispose of them."

Another man ran from the corner of the room to the group of men and was huffing.

"Sir,come quick! It's that Davenport man! He is throwing bottles and eggs on Doris!"

"My car! Get these bodies out. Everyone else follow me outside."

"Yes sir!"

I waited until they drug out the bodies the same way they came in. I then waited and hoped to God that they didn't lock the door to the main part of the house. I made my way upstairs and was thankful that it was unlocked still. I quickly made my way through the kitchen to what I hoped and prayed was the living room that would then take me to the front door.

I needed to leave. I turned off the video and sent it to Miroku just in case with the rest of the pictures I took. I walked through the door and I found the living room!

The fire was still going and our glasses was still there. I waited for like two minutes and then I decided to leave. I could walk out of the gates and then call a cab. My main objective leave here ALIVE.

I go through the door that lead to the foyer and then a banging sound was heard.

The front door banged open and a woman that looked similar to me came inside the house followed by Naraku.

"Are you the bitch that has been sleeping with my boyfriend?"

"I beg your pardon! I haven't slept with anyone's boyfriend! I am just a Real Estate broker!"

"Isn't it past working hours for you Miss Real Estate Broker?"

"It isn't if you are a dedicated agent that is trying to sell your boyfriend's house!"

"Sell my house! Bitch get the fuck out of my house you dirty cunt!" then she slapped me hard too.

I would like to put a pen right here and make something very clear.

I don't like a lot of things near my face.

I know weird.

So a slap that was uncalled for went with that long list of what I don't like near my face.

I would like to also point out that I don't go around trying to pick fights with my soon to be clients and their psycho significant others. But this heifer crossed the line when she revved back and let one onto my cheek. So out of reflex I punched her dead in her nose and walked smooth out.

Naraku followed me out and grabbed me by my waist. I slapped, punched, and scratched his arms to let me go! I was so pissed leading me on, killing three people,then having his psycho girlfriend attack me! I was done. I wanted to go home.

"Princess stop trying to attack me. Listen, listen to me. Okay. I'm sorry that she attacked you. Listen. Let me take you home and you can come back to my office and start the paperwork for you selling this piece of crap. Then I can take you to lunch, dinner or something."

"No, I don't think that we should cross the client-broker line. Furthermore is she on the deed to this house?"

"Does that matter?"

"Yes it does. Because she can legally sue you to "partition" the property, which will force you to sell and split the proceeds according to your agreed-on deed defines ownership, and if you buy her out, she won't be on the deed, she'll convey her interest to you. You need to get a lawyer before I can help you."

With that I tried walking away. Thankfully, I hope, he doesn't have a card of mine because that's what I am on the side. Gotta have more than one trick in this pony show and I have three.

"Is that bitch still on my property! She attacked me and you just going to let her leave! You didn't even defend me."

"I would if you could keep Suikotsu's dick out your snatch."

The door was slammed and I was left outside. I was thankful I still had on those slippers. I put my arm through my shoes and put my clutch under my arm and began my trek out of here.

Then I heard it.

Lightening lighting up the sky. Thunder claps in the air. Me with no umbrella, a bag of coke, an almost dead cell phone and a few twenties in my purse. Yup I am having an awesome night ( I hope you are keeping up with my sarcastic tone).

* * *

 **A/N: I know I said Saturday but I finished early so here it is:) Just in case you are wondering so far chapters will be no more than 3k in length. If you have read any of my stories you know I can crank out long chapters. This one I'm trying something different with shorter chapters. Do you prefer long chapters or short chapters (yes I consider 1-2K stories short).**

 **Acknowledgements**

 **Really appreciate it guys!**

 **NekoxUsa, Princess Inume, Warm Amber-92, Abby3,** **nicolasstemarie2**

 **I think Sunday or Monday update:)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **M**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I finally made it out of the gated community and hailed a taxi cab. We made it back to the city and I noticed the meter. It was already at 40 bucks and I only had 60. We passed Indigo. The club that Hojo's sister was having her birthday party at. I told the cab driver to let me off here.

"40 even toots," the taxicab driver said to me through the divider.

I gave him the money and changed into my new heels and rolled up the slippers and tried to stuff it in my purse. So glad that I brought my bigger fancy bag now.

I made it to the bouncer after I took the chiffon off and folded it up to place it inside the purse. I rose my skirt up a bit more and made sure that my face was together. I had a bruise forming but not that bad.

I walked up to the front of the line because Hojo told me that I was on the VIP list. VIPs don't stand in line. Well at least this one. Yes, I am a diva at heart when I need to be.

"Name," the bouncer asked after looking me up and down. Yup, eye fuck me baby.

"Kagome Higurashi."

He flipped through three sheets of paper. This would be very embarrassing if my name wasn't on the list.

"Have a great time Ms. Higurashi."

Oh Hojo! God bless your optimism! He lifted the velvet rope and let me in. Bye bitches, hate on me.

Inside the club it was a borderline strip club. There was dancers in cages and a dj playing music. I bobbed to the song that I couldn't make out looking for Hojo. The waitresses were all wearing black itty bitty shorts, fishnet stockings, black boots, an indigo colored corset and a black bow tie.

I stopped one of the waitresses and asked her for the party location.

"Oh honey! They are upstairs in the private room. I'm on my way there. Follow me."

"Thanks,uhm."

"Summer, suga. Love your dress! I have two like it!"

Even the waitress sees the benefit of a two for one deal.

Summer lead me up some steps and walked past three doors. She opened the door to the right that didn't have a club view but a very private and secluded room. The music was louder in here than in the main part of the club.

The women at the party was shaking some black underwear in the air and a black guy was shaking his big, long, thick, hard moneymaker. He turned around and one of the women had her mouth open. Yup she just did that. Like seriously that shouldn't be possible to be able to put all that meat down her throat. Like where is she putting it at?

"Honey! In here everything goes. Have fun and I will bring you a drink to calm your nerves," Summer said breaking me from staring at the woman with the black hole throat.

"Thanks Summer."

I looked around and there was a girl that had her tits in some guys face on the other couch. I walked over to the guy's side and low and behold Hojo isn't gay. Stop the presses! This is some newsworthy, eye popping news! I owe Miroku 100 bucks.

I saw his face coming out of the dancer's bosom and he had her nipple in his mouth. The guys were cheering him on. He turned his head and saw me. He pushed the chick off and zipped up his pants.

"Higurashi, you-you made it. That right there, wasn't what it looked like. She just fell and I was seeing if she was alright and her nipple fell in my mouth. I was trying to tell her it was ok when it looked like I was sucking on it,"Hojo said walking towards where I was standing at.

He must be on drugs to expect me to believe that cockeyed explanation.

"It's fine. It's a party. Enjoy yourself. I am going to go and wish your sister a happy birthday and head home. I'm tired," I told him which was true.

"Here Suga, the birthday girl wanted everyone to have this drink whenever they come in here,"Summer said and handed me a short glass with green and blue liquid swirling together with a cherry inside the drink with three ice cubes.

"What's it called?"I asked after sniffing the liquid inside the glass. It smell fruity with a hint of 70 proof alcohol. I could feel the chest hairs trying to poke out of my chest.

"Vibrant Tempest,"she had to yell to me so I could hear over the music. I shook my head and well Yolo.

"Sounds unsafe,"I said trying to give it back to here.

"Honey, its really good. Just give it a sip and it will relax you," Summer said and laughed as she walked away to service the other people in the room.

I took the shot and man did it burn going down but it felt good. Summer handed me another and let's just say I let my hair down.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **Chirp Chirp Chirp**_

I heard the birds chirping in the background. Are they up at night? I slowly opened my eyes and quickly close them. I put my left hand over my eyes and open them. When I knew my eyes were adjusted, I removed my hand.

I looked around the slightly messy room and it's not my bedroom. I look at my clothes and I just had a black t-shirt on and no bra nor any underwear. I wonder where they are. I'm surprise I had the t-shirt on because I usually sleep in all natural.

I yawned and immediately stopped. Man my breathe was on fire. I slowly got up from the bed and I couldn't go any further. My right wrist was handcuffed to the bed frame.

 _ **Clank Clank**_

What the fuck?

This can't be a good sign. I'm down for some out of the box, kinky shit but handcuffs and a stranger's house. Please God, please don't be a fat greasy guy. Oh Lord please be a man at least. Just be a half decent guy. Don't be Hojo.

I should have not drinken that demon alcohol. Should have taken my ass home. I look at my arm again.

Damn.

Just don't be a greasy fat slob that breathes hard.

* * *

 **Acknowledgements**

 **Thank you soo much!**

 **ophiliakhaos,NekoxUsa ,Warm-Amber92,Katie Kat, Abby3**

 **Until Next Time**

 **M**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 ** _Clank Clank_**

Let my arm go!

 ** _Clank Clank_**

Let my arm go!

 _Sigh_

I know that I am not into that BDSM so what the fuck? I tried to see if the iron rods were loose.

They weren't.

I fished through my hair for a bobby pin. Bingo one bobby pin. I jiggled the pin and viola! I was free. I rubbed my wrist and started out of the messy room.

My first stop was the bathroom to pee and find some toothpaste because my God!

I walked through the house after I took care of my hygiene needs and I walked into the living room. I walked toward the couch and there was a man sleeping. He had silver hair, a really cute and masculine face, one of his arms was bent under his head and the other in his black sweatpants, and these adorable dog ears. I had this overwhelming urge to touch them.

I leaned slowly, very slowly then they moved.

I almost yelped but he was still sleeping.

I stopped.

I realized that he's not an obese slob and he's breathing quite normally. I could also be possibly kidnapped and I am trying to touch my captor's ears. I looked for my purse and phone around the room.

Ditto for the living room and dining room. I then walked back to the bedroom.

Yes! It was next to my folded dress by the computer desk and I went for it. There was a note on top of my purse that fell to the desk. I pick it up and started to read the manuscript.

.

.

.

 **Read me before you start screaming and sprouting off bullshit.**

I opened the note and began to read.

 **Cagie, (This is what you said and insistent that your name was)**

 **I am not a kidnapper, rapist, or pervert. I am just a citizen that saved you from getting raped by some asshole at club Indigo last night. You was so out of it. You may have noticed that you are in a t-shirt, my favorite t-shirt and I want it back. I changed you and yes I saw you naked. Hell half the club upstairs have seen you in your birthday suit. Nice tramp stamp by the way. Some fucker name Hojo was trying to have sex with you but you kept telling him no. He wouldn't listen.**

 **I saw, I punched, and I brought you to my home. I might have broken his nose but that is neither here nor there. I couldn't find your i.d because I would have taken you home. If you are calm and processed this very brief explanation I am sleeping in the living room down the hall on the couch.**

 **Oh yeah, I had to handcuff you to the bed because you kept trying to sleep with me while I was on the couch. I do apologize that you haven't had sex in three years but I have a rule of not sleeping with women who obviously are drunk from demon alcohol.**

- **Inuyasha**

.

.

.

I. Was. Mortified.

I saw the state of my two for one dress. It had vomit stains on it in some places and tears and gashes throughout the rest of it. I just have to throw it away. My two for one deal down the drain. I went on the hunt to find some sweat pants through the drawers because my hiney was getting cold.

They were dark grey with pockets and quite comfy. My ass was covered in a cotton cloud. Like for real, he may not be getting these back.

I went back to the living room and poked the guy on the nose that saved me from humiliation, sex from Hojo and not taking advantage of me. I wonder if he is single.

Stop it Kagome! Damn!

The guy slowly began to wake up and stretched his body out. I heard his bones crack and he rotated his neck and shoulders to get the kinks out. He just got up and went to the bathroom. I sat on the couch and stayed where I was and looked more at his place of residence. I could tell that it was an apartment because of the standard carpet and finishes that most older apartments have in their homes.

Beating down my inquisitive nature I waited until the man came back.

I pulled in my legs and tried to remember what happened. I was drawing up a blank.

"Ahem, Cagie?"

"My name is Kagome," I told him flatly.

"Inuyasha."

"Pleasure."

Five more minutes of awkward silence.

"So," I began not really knowing if I wanted to know what the hell happened.

"Yeah, wild night," Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck.

"Tell me about it if you please. Did I really get butt naked in a public place?" I turned to him feeling my body heat rise.

"I have a video. I was actually tailing a person and I caught you on camera," he said to me.

"Can I see it?"

"Eh, yeah. Hold on," Inuyasha said while walking to the corner of the entertainment center and retrieved a small camera.

I readjusted my legs to where I was sitting indian style. I scooted over expecting for him to sit next to me. Inuyasha came back and sat on the couch with me but on the other end. He was so far away on the other side I had to smell myself.

"Do I stink or something?" I asked sniffing under my arms.

Secret was telling me nothing from under my arm and Crest was keeping it clean in my mouth. So?

"Most women don't like strangers to assume they want them in their personal bubble. I didn't want to overstep your boundaries," Inuyasha said sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Wow, that sounds like something I would say," I said and rubbed my chin.

"You did and you punched the guy who tried to touch you, in the eye. It's all on tape," Inuyasha pointed to the camera in my hand.

Since he doesn't know me, my luck wasn't that great. I guess he doesn't want this camera anymore.

"Well I give you permission to be close. I won't bite," I smirked at him and handed him the camera back.

"That's what you said last night and tried to nip at my ear," he said frowning and touching the tip of his adorable left ear. Righty you are equally cute too.

"Oh Lord! Grow some balls and sit next to me. I won't touch you. I am a rather nice person," I shook the camera again to give it to him.

"Suurree," he rolled his eyes and walked towards me and plopped down next to me.

Yeah I noted the sarcastic tone. I also noticed his smell. Let me tell you all man.

I handed him the camera and he worked the device to where it was at the part after I had taken a shot. He was in the room with us. I wonder who he was tailing and why? Come to think of it those ears look awfully familiar.

.

.

.

 **On the video: Inuyasha's & His Camera POV-his thoughts and reasons why he was videotaping**

 **A black-haired woman who was the most recent to join the birthday party, just took three shots of Vibrant Tempest and was immediately feeling the effects of the demon alcohol. She was definitely a light drinker. The camera panned the room looking for the drugs that my source Tony was telling me was distributed in the private rooms.**

 **He hadn't told me who his provider was but I had a feeling it was either this woman or someone with the initials R.O. From the description that Tony gave she looked like her. Saw her earlier that day. I had my camera filming everywhere other than where the naked male stripper was now lifting up the supposed birthday girl and eating her out while his dick was getting sucked on.**

 **The camera adjusted to the woman (Kagome) I remember I took her i.d. to give to the bank teller along with the key from Tony. She looked like the woman that was helping Tony from the surveillance pictures I took to trap Tony to help me. She had removed her underwear and placed it on Hojo's (the target) head. She then lifted her dress and dry humped the man's middle. I zoomed in to her round ass because its been lonely these last few years. Anyway moving on.**

 **Hojo was suppose to be connected to the Black Widow or was one of its clients or providers according to Tony. Just needed him confessing or something.**

" **Who wants some Bernice*?" the nice southern waitress asked the half lucid patrons.**

 **The camera zoomed in to a medium size silver platter. On the tray was about ½ a kilo of cocaine powder, razors, and several small tubes to snort the coke. There was enough to get these people put away but I was here for the big fish.**

 _ **Zeet Zeet**_

 _ **[Mario (Partner): Product not in warehouse. The girl you got wasn't the regular one. I don't know who she is. Tony and his family have disappeared.]**_

 **I had sent a photocopy of the i.d. earlier and it wasn't the one connected to R.O.**

 **Damn. So what is she doing here if she isn't the woman in the picture? She should have turned in the items in from the security deposit box from the bank. She hasn't turned it in. Could she be the main person over Black Widow? That would make sense because of her flirting and kissing Naraku at his house. I sent Mario another text message to dig deeper into the woman's past. We could have caught one of the main culprits of this intricate drug ring.**

 **Whoa there overachievers.**

 **From looking at the text message to back at the party everyone is naked except me. I look around and the ½ kilo of the drug is almost gone.**

 **Fuck!**

 **Did these people eat it like popcorn or something? Like fistful ingested through their mouth.**

 **Damn druggies.**

 **Then I look around through my camera attached to my jacket, the black haired woman and Hojo were both naked the woman she had her heels. Hojo still had his black socks on.**

" **No Hoho, I don't want to fuck you! I don't like you! I have a cute and sexy boyfriend that we haven't had sex yet! I'm saving myself for him," the drunk woman said while pushing Hojo away.**

" **Come on Cagie. You know you want to ride the Hojo express. I can take you to new heights and wonders. Come on, give me a chance."**

" **No! My boyfriend with doggie ears, his name is Robert Downey Jr. He would be upset if I hated (cheated) on him with you. Why is it so hot in here? Where's Summit (Summer) the waitress at? I need another drank," the woman said trying to sit up.**

 **She's in a relationship with a half demon as well. Hmm interesting with the same name as one of my favorite movie actor. Woman is out of it.**

" **Cags you are going to have me now. I've waited two years and it's the best time,"Hojo said trying to open her legs and lining up his bare cock to her entrance.**

" **No means no. Get off of me!," Cagie yelled and began to push his off with her legs.**

 **I get involved since I am apart of keeping the peace and justice in the world. I got up and looked for her dress in the pile of clothes collected on the floor.**

" **Come on, get off of her," I said in my authoritative police mode aka jealous boyfriend voice. I lifted Hojo's arm to get him off of her.**

" **Hey dickhead," Hojo looked closer at me and closed his nose snorting again, "you not Robert Downer are you? Because yous looks like the guy she described. Nah! Get your own, jackass. I've been working to get in her panties for years. I ain't letting this golden opportunity pass. Now Caggie, open wide baby for Dr. Kibbles , and let me- hey you! You fucker broke my damn nose," Hojo said holding his now bleeding and possibly broken nose.**

 **I pushed him off and he landed on his ass with his small flaccid dick hung close to his balls.**

" **Should have taken the warning asshole. Besides that look like a short trolley ride to disappointment and regret. Come on sweetheart. Here's your dress. I hope your undergarments weren't your favorite," I lifted her up. She looked at me and smiled.**

 **"Robert!" she hugged me and** **put her dress over her head and miraculously still had her shoes and her purse.**

 _[Pause tape]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Kagome's POV**

I . Was. Mortified!

I looked over to Inuyasha and he was blushing a bit. I bet my face was redder than a tomato.

"So Robert, just fast forward, I don't need more details," I told him as I passed him back the small camera screen.

He fast forward and I saw myself stumble. A guy off the street spun me around in my Mary Jane heels. I was flinging my arms around and then punched him and continue walking, well stumbling. Inuyasha picking me up and putting me over his shoulder. I was then running to the bushes and threw up. We finally get in his car. The video of that night was over.

He rewinded it and I looked everywhere around the room other than at him. He started cursing. I looked over his shoulder and I recognized the guy on the video tape.

"Hey, I saw that guy last night and his family. Poor people," pointing to the guy and shaking my head.

"Really? What happened?" Inuyasha asked me when he looked back at the man he had on tape. I didn't know a person's eyebrows could disappear in their bangs.

"Are you a cop or something?" I asked looking at him.

"Maybe," Inuyasha said not answering the question either.

"Maybe I tell you if you show me some credentials. Also answer who was you tailing? Was it Hojo? Why Hojo?" I bargained.

"Nope you first," he counteracted.

"Still ain't seen that badge mister," I folded my arms.

I wasn't budging. That was the only Ace in the hole I had from not turning up dead.

He got up and went to his bedroom. I followed because my phone was there as well. I checked inside my purse and the coke was missing.

Great.

I didn't see anybody go through my purse on the video.

Then it hit me.

I wonder if Inuyasha works for Naraku and making sure that people that are involved with Naraku stay loyal and if not they get axed off. Like bang, bang, no more brain functioning for you type crap.

Naraku kills men, women, and children and I witnessed this too. Nothing is sacred with that man. I suddenly started to feel claustrophobic being in the same area as Inuyasha. My stomach felt like it was sinking to my now shaking knees.

I couldn't call Miroku to come and get me because I didn't know where I was. I could just leave since he said he didn't kidnap me but he didn't say I was free to leave either. I just assumed. I have no clothes but the ones on my body that aren't even mine. I can call a taxi and pay him when I get to Miroku's home.

I made up my mind while I closed my purse. I noticed Inuyasha had left along time ago. I had to act now. I know, I can't trust him because I remember putting my i.d in my purse and now it's gone. That was the first thing inside of it. I wonder if he got it? I checked my videos and the pictures gallery on my phone.

Empty of all of my evidence.

The room was becoming really eery and my paranoia was on high alert. In all seriousness who was that guy in the other room? Was he really who he said he was.

I should have really stayed home. I could have totally avoided this sinking feeling that my luck of having such a great day (yes I may have a slight hangover but my sarcasm is still in tact) isn't over yet.

Yippy break out the pinata and string 'em up for me.

I need to get out of here and talk to Miroku.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy Memorial Day! If you have served our country or know someone that does I dedicate this chapter to you! Thank you!**

 **[Question: Is Kagome right in her paranoia and mistrust of Inuyasha or does she need to chill somewhere?]**

 **Acknowledgments**

 **Thank you for the reviews they are too funny!**

 **Abby3, Warm Amber-92, Princess Inume, NekoxUsa, ophiliakhaos, Katie Kat**

 ***Bernice is a street name for cocaine**

 **Until Next Time**

 **M**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Double Update opportunity today! To Show that you guys want it here's the deal! The times are CST**

 **2-4 reviews- update by 10pm**

 **5-8 reviews update by 8pm**

 **9+ reviews update by 5 pm**

 **Chapter 10**

"Kagome are you ok in there? You've been in the back for a long time," Inuyasha called from the living room I guess.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just checking my phone. I'm missing some videos and pictures. Why is that? Did you get my password and stuff?" I yelled back to him.

I was still firmly planted in his bedroom. I refused to come to him. My heartbeat was trying to find a new home with someone else. There is no loyalty anymore.

Well he got the hint I wasn't coming to him so he came to me. He opened his wallet and held out his badge. It could have been fake for all I know. Those cop shows, I tell you, keep you in the know.

He showed me his wallet that was black and nothing in the front. I opened it and ok, it looked legit to me but I still had a funny feeling about him.

I looked inside and it had his picture, his signature, name and a small badge inside. I handed it back to him and took a step back. He was invading my personal space.

"FBI , babe. I have friends that considers breaking in a simple cell phone is child's play. Care to explain the videos to me. Do you work for Naraku? Are you Tony's contact in the inside? I also found a bag of cocaine in your purse. 100% Colombian. Where did you get that from?" he asked question after question.

Not giving me a chance to defend myself. I was on the defensive. When I'm on the defensive its the natural call of man.

Fight or Flight.

I'm a chicken, flight bitches.

"Uhm, I need to use the bathroom, excuse me,"I went to the only one in the apartment.

It was located in the hallway just a room over from the bedroom.

"I will be waiting for you outside of the door. Don't take too long. You have 5 minutes to do whatever you need to do. After that I am coming in," he told me while he leaned on the wall.

I gave him the finger.

Man, already found guilty, no faith in me. Granted if the shoe was on the other foot I would be suspicious of me too but I know that I am a victim as everyone else. I walked past him with my phone in my pocket. He was making me nervous because I don't have all the answers and since I don't it just makes me look more guilty.

This is 100% total grade A bullshit.

I lock the door behind me and pace. I then began looking for a way out. Thankfully there is a window inside the bathroom. I stand on the toilet seat and the window opens but not far enough for me to climb out of and then nose dive six stories down. Death imminent. Yeah, need to keep thinking!

Shit.

Think, think, think. Think, think, think.

Coming up blank.

 **Bam Bam Bam**

"Kagome, your time is up. Open this damn door or I will bust it open. I have some questions that you need to answer. You have the count until three."

Motherfuc-! I dropped down from the toilet and I fell on my ass and looked up.

I got it!

I took the lid off the tank and hid in a corner behind the door. More specific in the linen closet that's behind the door that's facing the shower. I pulled the shower curtain to look like I was in there hiding or something. Yeah couldn't be that I was taking a shower. If it worked Inuyasha would have a concussion and I will be home free.

"Get ready, I am breaking the door. I'm serious," Inuyasha's muffled voice came through the pathetic excuse of a door.

I lifted the top of the toilet tank up a little higher to get a good swing. I hope I don't kill him. Today isn't starting out that great. He could have at least offered me some apple juice a piece of bread. I'm not that picky before interrogating me all willy nilly.

"I warned you," Inuyasha said and burst open the door. The door flew off the hinges and he walked in the small bathroom. I had hid in the linen closet and left it cracked open so I can see in the bathroom.

He walked right past me. He got to the shower and moved the curtain back. I swung with all my might ceramic connecting to skull..

 **Clonk, smash, clatter, dunk**

And ladies and gentlemen that was a home hitter, it went out of the park.

I clonked him on the back of the head, the tank shattered and clattered on the floor and he dropped to the ground. I was shocked it worked. Cheap ass toilet top.

I checked his pulse.

He was...still alive.

Whew!

Didn't need murder of an alleged officer of the government on my hands, added to the fucked up shit I have experienced in the last 29 hours. I left the bathroom to go immediately to his bedroom. I looked through his closet for some tennis shoes and his dresser for socks. I had my phone out trying to reach Miroku but kept getting his voicemail.

I hope he isn't dead. Just sleeping in. Yes, he is just sleeping in. But hopefully not for eternity! Miroku pick up the phone!

After frantically searching I found what I needed and slipped the socks and shoes on. I left the apartment after I got my stuff. I couldn't find the drugs but I was glad I had sent those pictures and video to Miroku's company email.

I made it out of the apartment complex and realized I was on the bad side of the tracks. Great, just freaking great. I placed my purse inside of my clothes and folded my arms around my body until I got to a better part of town.

 **Two hours of walking and "jogging" (let's be real I was power walking) a bit and in a taxi cab**

I was finally on my way to Miroku's house to get my car and go home. If I try hard enough I think I can forget about all this bull crap and live life like I have been.

Oblvious to the inner workings of the underworld i.e drug trafficking. What about drug trafficking? Do I know a guy named Inuyasha? What about fuschia shoes. See it's working.

I am slowly losing my mind.

The taxicab makes it to Miroku's house and I look around to make sure that there was no one surveillancing his place. Paranoia is a bad monkey to have on your back but it's keeping your skin attached there.

I jump out and quickly go to my car. The I pop the trunk and the stuff inside was just how I had it. I reach in and grabbed two twenties for the tip and fare. I walk back to my car and check under the car for anything popping under it that didn't belong. Like a bomb or GPS tracker.

All clear.

I look around the neighborhood paying particular close attention to the parked cars. Ok, I think I have to agree with Miroku. I need to lay off on the crime and drama books and shows. It's clearly not good for my mental health.

Deciding that the coast was clear for my nerves and sanity. I enter in, crank it up, backed it up and drove home. I made some detours making sure to look in the rearview mirror ever so many miles. All clear nothing suspicious or they are better than me keeping out of sight of a slightly deranged woman.

Rounding the corner to where my street was a block up. I began to do a mental list of what I need to do.

I just needed to get home and bathe. That is the first thing I am going to do is bathe.

The first thing I am going to do is cry in a freaking hotel room because fucking Inuyasha is at my goddamn front door.

What the hell.

So close.

So freaking close.

I think the universe is against bubble baths. I kept driving and turned down a different street so it wouldn't look suspicious of a black car going in circles, right?

I head back to downtown and head to a decent hotel to lay it down and regroup because this is information overload.

Inuyasha!

Can't even go home!

Asshole.

Should have hit him harder! Damn his half demon genes of having a hard head and recovering quickly. Thought he didn't have my license. Such a liar and a damn tease.

* * *

 **A/N: Remember Chance for a another update TODAY!**

 **2-4 reviews- update by 10pm**

 **5-8 reviews update by 8pm**

 **9+ reviews update by 5pm**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** **Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! This is your double update! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 11**

I tossed and turned. Tossed and turned.

.

.

.

.

Tossed on my stomach, turned back to my back.

.

.

.

.

Back on my damn stomach. I decided I had enough of this bullshit. My room smelt like smoke, sex, and sweaty balls. The sheets omg, those sheets never have been washed in decades. The pillows had to have at least two pieces of cotton in it. It was flat and the springs in the bed was digging in my back. I tried to sleep on one side but the huge deep in the middle kept dragging me to the springs. Like some gravitational pull that was inevitable, I couldn't escape the black hole!

Miserable.

The analog t.v. was older than my grandfather with four working stations but boast about having HBO.

Yeah, HBO, Hookers Be Onit not Home Box Office. I learned a lot about the proper way to fellatio a man and what to do when a john tries to get more when they not trying to give you more money.

The throw up colored carpet had cigarette burn marks and crusty dried spots. I shudder to think what those stains could have been. Clearly this room has seen better days like in the 50s or 60s. I could have sworn I seen this room in that movie called Vacancy.

Then my neighbors. The people the next room over by the head of my bed has been fucking since 11:30 (that's when the t.v. shut off) and it's going on 1:30 a.m.

I want to kill Richard and Sandy for keeping up the racket. I had to do a cheap hotel because the good ones had a strict No Cash policy for reserving a room. A credit card had to be on file with i.d. just in case of damages occurred during the visit.

I mentally envision myself grabbing that bitch by the head and continuously pounding it against the desk until her grin went away.

I know she was judging me by how I was dressed. Black t-shirt, baggy men's sweatpants, huge shoes that look like clown shoes, a silver clutch, and I don't even want to get on my hair. A fashion no-no.

I figured that Inuyasha had to have left to go home or stake out the front of my house waiting on for me to come back. I could use the alley behind my house. I can enter through my patio door that has a lock I haven't replaced because I am the princess of procrastination.

Miroku is the King and my mother is the queen.

With my newly formed plan that I wished I had thought of earlier, could have saved 30 bucks.

What's the worst that could happen?

So, I gathered my few belongings and exit out of my room with the farewell sounds of Richard climaxing.

I walked down the hall and saw a woman in big orange hair rollers, a pink terry cloth robe, and blue house slippers walking the way I came from. I stopped and stared at her.

She was a woman on a mission. She stopped at the door that was next to mine and banged on it.

 **Bam Bam Bam**

"Darnell Richardson! I know you in there! Open this goddamn door this instance! How can you cheat on your wife of 15 years who birthed you 6 kids and took in two from your previous affairs!"

 **Bam Bam Bam**

And the plot thickens.

Others that had the misfortune of staying at this dump looked outside of their room.

"Darnell open the fucking door! Let your broad in and take that shit home. People are trying to sleep you cheating bastard," an older man yelled that was across the hall from Rich-I mean Darnell's room.

The door opened and the woman walked inside after you heard a loud slap. I hope I don't read in the newspaper 'Married Woman Snaps at Hotel, Killing Husband, Tramp and Witnesses.'

I headed down the stairs and turned in my key.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay miss," the monotone voice of the worker behind the plastic glass said and passed me a receipt.

I just let him think what he wanted to think.

I headed to my car, did the check under the car again, and started Bubbles up to drive our ass home.

:::

:::

Making it to my neighborhood, I drive past my house and Inuyasha is no where to be seen. I still didn't trust that he was completely gone but was around here somewhere. I make a left at the stop sign and make an immediate left after I passed Mr. Simon's house. I drove down the clean alleyway and stop two house down at the back of Mr. and Mrs. Guy's house. Just in case I needed to make a run for it. I'm starting to sound like a criminal now.

I left the stuff from the bank in the trunk and hopped the fence.

I stealthily as a winded bear sprinted to the back of my house. I looked around and it was dark around my house. I didn't hear anything that would say that someone was inside. I walk to the patio and look through my purse with my phone flashlight and found a fingernail filer. I jimmed the filer and entered into my house. The alarm sounded and I rushed through the kitchen to the front door and pushed in the code to the alarm.

Silence filled the room.

I walked back to the patio, closed and locked the screen door.

I walked to the laundry room and declothed walking around my house in the nude. I made it to my bedroom, place my phone on the charger, and headed directly to the bathroom and cut the shower on to Hell.

 **30 minutes later,clean, dry, and in the bed**

I didn't even bother with clothes. I stretched and let the cool sheets of my bed caress my nipples. I had a tiring day and it seemed to get more demanding. I still had one more day to decide if I was going to even fool with Naraku's house. Then figure out that Inuyasha and all the other bull crap that my brain is refusing to think about.

 **1 hour of sleep later**

I slowly open my eyes. Red number flashed back at me, 2:39 a.m.

Why am I awake.

I turned to my favorite side of my body facing the chair I usually put clothes I was going to wear in the morning. I looked and there was clothes there just not women's clothes. But there was a body as well.

I screamed.

The guy jumped towards me to clasp my mouth shut. I elbow him in the face hoping to get something that hurts.

"Ow, you fucking bitch, you got me in the eye!"

He released me and I pushed him away. He fell from my raised queen size bed. I quickly get out of the bed while he was stumbling to get up onto his knees.

"Ah uh uh, not in my house," I told him.

I revved back and kicked him between his legs. His hands went to cup his jewels and his head went down in pain. I brought his head to my soon raised knee and caught his nose. I ran out of the bedroom heading to the living room looking for my cordless phone.

I finally reached for it off of the computer desk and I can't remember the damn number!

I heard him groan and stumble into the living room. He knocked over a vase that my Aunt Tabatha gave to me that was hideous, so thank you, Mr. Invader Dude.

I hid behind the table in the dining room and waited until he came by the couches in the living room. When he was far enough to not catch me and beat me to my room. I sprinted like my life depended on it.

Well because it did.

I rush to the bedroom and shut the door and lock it. I pushed my dresser in front of the door to give me a fighting chance. I then looked at my state of dress. I was naked from head to toe. I quickly went to my dresser for a Batman t-shirt, bra and underwear and put the clothes on.

 **Bam Bam Bam**

"Open this door! Now," the man ordered me.

His voice sounded familiar but it wasn't registering. My heart beat was muffling my ears.

Then I quickly went to the closet in my bedroom that I had my casual blue jeans pants hung up. It was a small closet. Just needed pants and I was out this bitch.

 **Creak**

I opened it up and scream bloody murder.

What the fuck!

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! This is your double update! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Acknowledgments for the last two chapters**

 **Thank You So Much! :D**

 **Warm Amber-92, NekoxUsa , ophiliakhaos, FireCat and SnowWhite , Princess Inume, Abby3 , GuestD, I need MoRe, Guest**

 **Until Next Time**

 **M**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

A dead, wet, stiff body fell on top of me. I backed up from him screaming. Then the intruder bust through my door and knocked over my very heavy dresser. I was screaming at the guy who was strong enough to push it down.

It was Inuyasha.

I ran to him, jumped in his arms, and cried in his shoulder. I was beyond scared. What the hell is going on? Why is there a dead body in my closet?

Inuyasha kept telling me to calm down but I couldn't that body was the straw that broke the camel's back.

I was frustrated, scared, hungry, pissed because I had to replace the door. He sat me down on the bed and inspected the guy.

The body was wet because I had some droplets of water not blood, thank you God for small favors.

"Shit," Inuyasha said.

"What do you mean shit? What the hell is going on?"

"The stiff is a guy by the name of Naraku Onigumo. He has a tattoo of the Black Widow spider on his neck ,see here. I got to call this in. You, don't move and don't touch a damn thing," Inuyasha told me.

I had to control my breathing because if I didn't I knew a panic attack was bound to happen. I walk closer to the stiff as Inuyasha said. I look around for something I could use to not transfer my fingerprints on his body. I grabbed my phone to take pictures because I distinctly remember his tattoo somewhere else.

I walk over him to the open closet and grabbed some dark colored jeans and slipped them on. I know he said don't move but I have shown my ass to enough strangers to be considered an exhibitionsit.

I tried to avoid looking at the dead body but it was mildly fascinating after the initial shock of someone dead in your closet. I use the end of my shirt and remove the hair from his face. Upon first glance it looked like Naraku but I was sure that it wasn't him. This was a decoy or look alike or botched plastic surgery to make him seem like Naraku.

The distinct difference was where the tattoo was placed. Wrong place and the closed nose piercing and small lip hole. Hair just looked wrong to. Naraku's hair was shorter and since Naraku was left handed why would a left hand person buckle their belt like a right handed person.

"Yea, I have the suspect in her room. I think she is still shocked but I need a team here to come and process the house," Inuyasha said right outside of my bedroom. I quickly took some pictures and ran back to my bed posing as a shell shock person.

Believe me it wasn't hard to be like that. I quickly sent Miroku a text message telling him to call my lawyer and come and get my car from the alleyway before they tow it.

Inuyasha came back in and noticed I put pants on.

"I thought I told you not to move."

"I want my lawyer and I am going to remain silent."

"If you have nothing to hide you can talk to me. I will go easy on you," he said to me.

I was going to respond but my crimes shows, Bill of Rights and my Miranda Rights screamed for me to shut the hell up.

"Am I free to go?" I said keeping my hands where he could see them.

"Do you have something to hide? Need to confess something to me? Why did you kill him? He wasn't good enough in the sack? That innocent cute girl act was a good one. Who thought the act up. You or stiffy there?" Inuyasha asked when he bent down over the victim.

I just stared daggers at him.

"Well you did a number on him. I'm not surprised. You have a really good backhand swing."

I just smile. He was trying to get me to talk. This mule will not speak. I have taken a vow of silence until my lawyer gets there.

 **20 minutes later**

I was on my way to the back of a police car, after my rights were read. I was handcuffed and a jacket was placed over my head. Before he did that I saw Miroku in the small crowd in my yard. He looked at me when the jacket came over my head. He was worried but he ran to the back of my neighbor's house. I heard my baby crank and was glad that I left the other real evidence in the trunk. I needed to know who in the hell set me up with a fake body, probably drugs out of the ass that is also fake in my house.

I just should have stayed at the hotel and didn't come out!I could have listened to Richard no, Darnell fuck the tramp and hear his wife tear him a new one. Nothing seems good to happen to me when I go into the real world! Coke knowing miroku, Naraku crazy girlfriend having, Hojo not knowing how to keep it in his pants...smh now I got a FBI agent InuYasha grinding my ass.

Another fantastic day in the life of Kagome Higurashi. Sarcastic all the way.

 **A/N: Thank you everyone that has reviewed, followed, favorite my story! I really appreciate it and read them all and respond back! Thank you thank you thank you!**

 **Special thanks to** **ophiliakhaos** **she wrote a review back for chapter 10 and I used some of her review in the story! It was too funny to pass up! Thank you!**

 **The legal jargon is for American citizens since I'm an American and didn't want to embarrass myself with other legal ins and outs from other countries.**

 **Just So You Know:** _ **Know your rights**_ **! It does not show that you are guilty if you refuse to talk to an officer whatever branch they are from. Remember whatever you say can and will be used against you! You can trust a cop as far as you can throw them. They will always ask for your permission to talk to them. Its up to you to give it to them. What I had Kagome say is true and within your right!.**

 **Look up your** **4th and 5th amendment** **(U.S. Citizens) it's there to protect you. If you talk you are 'voluntarily' complying to them to give up information.** **Don't** **Talk** **until your** **Lawyer** **tells you otherwise! I'm learning so much!**

 **See you chapter 13!**

 **M**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I made it to the headquarters with the jacket still over my head. When they took it off I was in a windowless room. I had my glass of water in the stinky plastic paper cup. I had no shoes or on socks. I looked around some more. I was in a room with a one way glass window, a silver steel table, and this hard ass chair. They handcuffed me to the table so I couldn't get up and stretch. It seemed that they cut the air down to arctic to freeze me out. But I didn't complain.

I wanted to cry but I wasn't going to show them getting to me. Fuck them, fuck this situation, fuck that dead corpse, fuck all this shit because that damn bank teller put that shit in my bag!

The bank teller!

Why didn't I ever go back and talk to him! Oh good grief Kagome.

I lifted my head when I heard the door open and two people walked in.

Yay, the good cop, bad cop routine.

Kill me now.

I just want to sleep and then go shopping. After this whole ordeal I am treating myself to a month long vacation at Punta Cana. Fuck whatever else you believe.

Oh no, I'm cursing. My patience level is at non-existent right now. Where in the hell is my damn lawyer!

Inuyasha and a brunette woman shorter than me in height, sat at the two seats across from me. I placed my head back on my hands. I didn't want to talk without talking to my lawyer first. I am innocent but they have a pretty nifty way of twisting your words and making you confess to something that you know you didn't do.

Guilty before proven innocent. Gotta love the justice in that.

 _ **Slam**_

"Wake up bitch, its time to talk," the woman said.

I looked up and I glared at her. Oh so she was suppose to be the bad cop and Inuyasha my friend.

If my throat wasn't so dry I would have laugh so here it is in my head.

Hahahahahaha.

"We know that you are apart of the Black Widow. Where are the drugs and the heads of your victims?" the woman asked.

He-heads? I hope attached to their-ugh seriously lady!

She placed graphic pictures of decapitated bodies. Some were even missing legs in addition to their heads.

"You must have really loved Naraku or it wasn't a planned murder. Did Agent Takahashi interrupt your Sunday plans of taking off the vic's head in the morning? Answer. I need answers so I can give peace to the families whose lives you took or had men order them to do your dirty work. Is it some sick fetish you have whore? I bet you slept with them first then took their heads as trophies. Answer the questions. This would go a lot smoother if you coorporate with us," she yelled and threw more pictures at me.

Bitch please.

So the head honcho must be a woman. The Black Widow is a female spider that kills their husbands and uses their bodies for their babies to eat when they are born. I wonder if they had any morgues on their payroll.

 _ **Slam**_

"Do you have any remorse? Bitch, I'm talking to you! You are a disgusting creature and I can't wait until they give you the lethal injection," the female cop yelled.

What the fuck!

I am innocent!

Lawyer?!

Now would be the climatic time to enter in and shut this bitch down.

"Whoa, whoa, there Detective Clay. We need her to talk to us and not retreat into her mind. Right Kagome. If you just tell us why and how the drugs are being distributed then you won't see the death juice but no chance of parole ever. That's the best I can do for you. Are you ready to confess?" Inuyasha pushed me a legal pad and a black pen.

I gulped. What the hell! I have plans for the rest of my life. One being going shopping with my mother and two getting stupid wasted.

Hey those were immediate plans not lifelong goals.

I grabbed the pen, still handcuffed , and looked up at Inuyasha. He looked like he won. Pfft, how wrong is he. So I wrote my "confession".

I slide it to them with a smirk on my face.

 **Well here is my confession.**

 **A big Fuck you. Another kiss my ass to her. Sorry try again. I'm not talking until my lawyer comes. Now leave me alone and if that bitch over there spray her hallitus spit at me again I am going to jail for kicking her ass. Plus I am hungry and I need to pee. I am cold and I want some socks. This is in violation of my 8th amendment rights of cruel and unusual punishment.**

 **Signed Kagome Higurashi**

He looked at it and narrowed his eyes. The funky breathe bitch smelled her breath.

Yeah, lay off the ball sack subs, it will only go straight to your hips.

He tore the paper and balled it up. I thought it was funny. I wonder if they would leave the pad here so I can draw.

"Listen here, you have only one more chance to talk or we are leaving and letting the courts handle your situation. You are in a world of trouble," Inuyasha said while pointing his finger at me.

Like seriously do I look like the type of person that would kill for the hell of it? Thought we shared a connection when he rescued me from Hojo. That got me confused why was he following Hojo. He was an Ob/Gyn. What would a drug trafficker need with an-omg I know but eeew! I saw an episode on First 48 two months ago.

He could stuff small bags of drugs in the woman's va-jay jay. She would then be able to go on a plane or drive where she needs to be to deliver the drugs. Mules. His patients are mules. I wonder how many. My crime shows are coming in handy.

"So what do you say?" bad breath Betty breathed the whole entire sentence.

I scrunched up my nose. My patience was already thin and with this added unnecessary element. I felt my frazzled nerves coming undone.

I took a drink of water and stuck out my tongue because it was disgusting.

"I don't know how many times I have to say it. I written it down, I told you at my house, even in my rights I have the right to remain silent, I want my lawyer and I want him now."

The two shook their head,"she said the magic word," Inuyasha said and they both left.

Finally peace and - _ **grrrr ggggrrrrr**_ -spoke too soon.

10 minutes later Inuyasha came back with a box of donuts and two cups of coffee.

Coffee gives me upset stomach so I stay away from it. I looked at the chocolate donut like a starved caged animal. But that familiar friend paranoia didn't know if they drugged it or something.

I looked at it and turned my head away.

Bastard is going to use food to get me to talk. That is low, real low.

"You sure you don't want it. We ordered it some time ago and it finally came. We don't want you complaining to your lawyer that we didn't treat you well," he said and slide the temptation towards me.

"But you only get it if you talk, about the case," Inuyasha said and placed another donut on the napkin.

"I will like to press charges," I told him.

"On who and for what?"

"You for breaking and entering into my house and continued harassment. Please leave me alone until my lawyer shows. Thank you."

I know he was appalled. My weakness was getting the best of me but I had to stay strong. I couldn't show that they was getting to me!

I heard the bang on the window and Inuyasha left me and took the donuts. Cheap bastard.

 **What felt like eternity later**

The door opened again and in walked my lawyer. He is a Real Estate lawyer actually that I go to for advice and stuff. He took some criminal law classes when he was in law school but didn't think he would be good defending crooks. I just needed someone who looked scary and can get me out of here.

"Kagome, I am so sorry! I had my phone off I was in court trying to get-."

I stopped him from talking. I didn't know if they was listening in to our conversation. I just needed him to play the part and throw around the mumbo jumbo lawyers sprout off.

"Bank, I am in trouble," I told him.

"I can see sweetheart. Why didn't you call Jakotsu. You know he rubs elbows with the Attorney General," Bankotsu asked me.

Why didn't I think of Jakotsu?

"Because I was going to use that as my last resort. I need to get out of here. I'm cold, I need to pee and they are trying to pin murders, not just one but a lot. I am innocent. I want to go home and curl up in a ball and eat fried pickles with chocolate ice cream."

"I know darling, Jakotsu is getting your comfort foods together. Now tell me everything. What are the charges, what evidence do they have that it's you," Bankotsu asked.

"They have these pictures of these headless and sometime limbs missing bodies. Pictures of cocaine and guns in crates. They have a photo of me and the recently deceased leaving a lounge the other day together. But it's all circumstantial," I told him and trying not to shudder from those pictures of the bodies.

"Why do you think that?" he asked writing some notes on a tablet.

"The times of death and location are outside of Harbor Valley, I believe. I can prove my whereabouts if I knew where exactly those deaths happen," I said rubbing my shoulders and arms.

"But they can assume that you sent people out to kill them," Bankotsu said.

Fuck that is true. But do they have any phone records to prove that? They didn't show me any. He brought his chair over to me and took his suit jacket off and placed it on my shoulders. His warmth was comforting to me.

"Did they search your house? Did they remove anything?" Bankotsu asked jotting down more notes.

"Yes and I believe so. I was taken away when they was still there."

"Well I think I can get you out of here on a technicality. You are suppose to have a search warrant. The police officer also have to have probable cause to enter into your house without one. What officer was first on the scene after you called the police?" he wrote down some more notes.

"I didn't call the police," after I thought about it.

"Who did then?"

" FBI Agent Inuyasha Takahashi was at my house. Illegally, mind you, trespassing on my property. I woke up and he was sitting in a chair next to my bed in a corner," I said getting mad all over again.

"Bingo," Bankotsu said while he stopped writing.

"How?" wiping away the one tear that I allowed to fall.

"That's illegal. What gave him the right to knowingly break inside of your house?" Bankotsu said grabbing my shoulders.

"He can argue that he found crack in my purse," I looked down.

"Fuck Kagome, really?" he sighed in defeat.

"I took it from one of the crates out of Naraku's basement to bring to the police," my head still down because I was mentally kicking my ass.

"How did the agent get it?" Bankotsu asked, pacing around the small room.

"I guess when I was asleep at his house. He must have went through my stuff and found the coke when he was looking for my license that I believe that he has in his possession."

"So he was stalking you," he tapped his chin.

"You can say that. Earlier on that day, I ran into him and he pick pocketed me, he took my security i.d. I'm more sure of it now. Then I saw him again across the street and then a bus passed and poof he was gone. I went to the mall and he was at my car. So I took a taxi to go home," thinking back to that weird day.

"Kagome, get ready to go, I think I can get you out of here," he got up from the silver chair that funky breathe Betty was sitting at about an hour ago I guess.

He said the words I was waiting on, 'getting you out of here'.

 **45 minutes later**

I was walking out of the police station a free woman but was warned not to leave the state.

I then heard an irate,"what do you mean I have a restraining order!" coming out of the assumed Captain's office.

:::

:::

Bankotsu lead me to his car and he drove me to his downtown townhouse where he shares it with his brother Jakotsu, the flamboyant one.

I love them both.

"You should be able to return home tomorrow. They are going to bring all of your stuff back to your house. I know a tech guy that will go through your technology and house to make sure that they didn't bug it or have a ghost program to watch your every move," he said making a left to get onto the highway.

I grabbed Bankotsu's hand and squeezed it.

My knight in shining armour.

I think my day, hell my life might brighten up finally.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews! Keep them coming:)**

 **It's been a crazy week for me! I live in Houston, Texas with all that flash flooding. Thankfully I don't live in the southern part of Houston where people are losing their houses and cars. Just the thunder and lightening. Lightning struck my house or something and blew out the cable box, internet modem and my husband's Xbox One. I'm on the customary wifi with the company! So updates are going to be slow but hopefully not too slow.**

 **That's my sad story but we are doing fine!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **M**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I spoke too soon.

Well not really.

I stayed the night at the brothers' house. They were very attentive to me. Nope still haven't got that kitty kat itched but life moves on even though my sex life seems dead or at a stand still.

Moving on.

That morning, Jakotsu had leant me a small male black button down dress shirt that stopped at the top of my underwear. So when I stretched, my mid-drift was on display. I put on a super tight black pencil skirt that I have to walk like a model on the catwalk. Some red heels that was one size too small but I got my foot in there.

All in all an upscale hot mess.

You would think he would have a bigger size but I don't question things anymore. I stopped that since last week because if I started questioning things I would have to commit myself into a mental hospital.

:::

:::

I thanked them and I took a taxi to head to work since I was going to be there halfway on time. I wanted to put that weekend behind me because hell, it was something else.

I exit the taxi cab with my purse and satchel and dropped my phone on the ground. It didn't shatter or break. Yay! I bent to pick it up and heard a tear in the back of my skirt and then the taxi car door slammed and then a complete tear and whoosh.

It happened so fast!

No skirt.

Some crazy way my skirt got caught in the door, I stood up because of the tear, simultaneously and freakishly, the driver had another passenger and closed the door on my skirt tail and it tore off.

So I was in the middle of downtown looking at my skirt waving goodbye at me. I almost waved back at the sad piece of fabric. Thankfully I decided to wear underwear today and those being lacey boyshorts that covered everything but the lower parts of your cheeks. (Think Hooter girl's shorts.)

Yup.

That just happened.

I took three deep breaths and stood at the corner waiting to cross the street with several other men that was eyeing my ass. Yup it looks great but I just wanted a select few to have firsthand knowledge of the sight. I was invertly increasing my exhibitionism.

Then I felt one wet glop on my shoulder and then another on the other shoulder.

You know when shit has been happening to you when something like this happens and you don't over react. Its like thats just how the proverbial cookie just crumbles. I looked up and the fuckers flew away. I wished death by car or some irate homeless man with no teeth nom on their flesh. I was in my dark place.

I took some deep breaths and tried to make the shirt tail a little longer but make the outfit seem like it was on purpose. Like I like two pigeons shitting on my shoulders and I was making a fashion statement about walking in ass cheek panties to work.

Yeah this happens aaallll the time people, no need to take pictures.

I wanted to cry. I guess since I didn't do anything yesterday, Karma and her bitch ass cousin called Fate thought it was make up day.

Fucking bitches!

I unlocked my phone and called Miroku because I was about to cry.

"House Hunter Real Estate, if you haven't found it we will seek it, Miroku Shinport speaking."

I heard his voice and I began to sniffle. I don't think I was going to make it through the conversation of needing help.

"Miroku?" I began softly, my voice trembling.

"Kags? Are you ok? Why didn't you call me? Are you coming in today? If you don't I understand."

"I am across the street. I-I need your help," I told him a sob escaped my lips.

I heard him pick up his office phone and his clothes rustling signaling that he was walking to his window that overlooked the front of the building and the street I am on.

I saw him waving at me.

"I see you love. I thought we had a company policy on shorts. They look good on you, love. Trying to get more male clients. I like your style."

"Nope, a taxi took my skirt with him, I'm in my underwear. And then two birds shitted on my shoulders so my black blouse is ruined," I began crying.

He was laughing on the other side.

"Kagome I am sorry to laugh at you honey. Come on up and I will let you borrow one of my suits I keep here. I'll call Sango to bring you some clothes to change into. But leave the shirt outside," Miroku suggested.

"I will be only in my bra and underwear then. You know what who cares. Thanks, bye," I said about to end the call.

"No, I will watch and make sure you make it. Oh, we got a newbie starting today. I wish you told me you hired someone."

I haven't had the time to look at applications or do an interview. Miroku must have smoked some of the stash.

One crisis at a time.

:::

:::

I was walking across the street and apparently I didn't see this small crack in the road because you know,needed my eyes to look and make sure I won't get hit by a car. I walked and I heard a snap and I stumbled a bit. I was literally six steps from the curb. My right heel snapped off from the bottom and the sides began to tear where my toes are at.

I hobbled back and bent down to get the broke off heel. It was in there good. Mind you I'm in the middle of a busy road during morning traffic and the crossing time is almost over. I almost got hit by this taxicab who was turning from my side to turn to the street on the right. He almost hit me and then he started honking at me!

I stood up and gave him the bird and hit my ass.

I left the heel there and proceeded to my building. I would throw the shirt away as soon as I get on the elevator. I would have some type of privacy inside.

"Kagome are you ok? Almost fell on your knees,"Miroku said through the phone.

"My heel snapped off. I'm hanging up now," I told him and did so.

Then I saw two elderly men walking past me wearing one in a red jogging suit while the other had a blue one on. I was on my way walking up the stairs and I heard them.

"Such a shame. I hope that john gave her some good money for those two loads on her shirt. She must be really good with her hands and mouth," the old man with the blue jogging suit said.

"Shouldn't she be at home sleeping and getting ready to work tonight. If I was back in my prime I would have worn her out. She wouldn't know that there was a day time," the old man with the red jogging suit said. The men laughed.

I turned my head and glared at them and they scurried away.

I opened the door and the security guard (another new one) came to me.

"You need to leave ma'am. We have a no entrance without clothes on policy," he told me.

I looked at my clothes. I still had the shirt on and my underwear looked like short shorts like the ones from Hooters but mine was black. I took out my i. show the ass. I slide it through the gate reader to show that beyond popular belief I worked a legit job.

The gates...didn't open.

I tried again.

Still the same thing.

"Why isn't my card working," I tried to ask in a calm voice.

"I got you ma'am," a male voice said to me behind me.

I turned to thank him and I paled.

What the hell is going on today?!

 **:::**

 **:::**

The man just smirked and slid his working card through. I went to the security desk and requested another one because it didn't work. The guy that did it the other day had put a temporary access on it but female security guard changed it to permanent.

I walked (wobbled) out and ignored the guy that was waiting for me on the wall.

We get on the elevator and I push 15. He didn't push a button.

Oh for heaven's sakes seriously.

Why is he following me?

"I thought I had a restraining order out on you?" I turned and asked Inuyasha when we passed level 07.

"We are still processing your request, ma'am. It takes time since they are behind on some desk duties at the precinct," he smirked.

He pushed up his glasses on his cute face. Thick black rimmed glasses worked for his face but he will never know that I think he looked sexy while I looked like I came to my real job straight from my second job at the Red Light District*.

Still, I wasn't sure if they were spy gear or real glasses or fake ones to give him a "disguise". He changed his hair color from silver to black I wonder why he did that. I could still see his cute ears.

He also had his hair in a slightly messy male up bun. He was wearing a tight white button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and black docker pants that showed how strong his legs are. He had on some black Sperrys and a black thin tie. His outfit scream sexy.

Bastard!

"You like what you see Kaggie? I find it odd that you was all on me the last time we were alone together but now you seem to be afraid of me? Is that your conscious trying to tell me something?" he said walking towards me and trapping me in the corner of the elevator.

He had both of his hands on the silver bar and leaned into my neck sniffing me.

"How can a harden criminal smell so nice minus the bird shit on your shoulders? But be black to the core inside," he said.

He turned my head to kiss me on the lips all possessive. Like this wasn't the first time we kissed like this before.

Well that could possible be true, still not totally clear what happened after club Indigo.

I pushed him off of me. It was a really good one but him sprouting off bullshit. He was making me uncomfortable and it was unattractive.

He smirked but stopped I guess because he saw my tears. No witty comebacks, no flicking him off, but a broken and tired soul who has had enough shit thrown at them today alone.

"Isn't there suppose to be a saying called innocent before proven guilty and not the other way? If you come near me anymore I will call the cops and have a restraining order put on you. I am done playing your mind games. I am innocent, I have no idea who killed those people nor why they were killed. Furthermore your disguise sucks and your kissing is too overconfident. It's like you not putting in effort into it like I'm suppose to like it but I don't . Leave me the hell alone or security will be called and you will be escorted out of here," I said.

I took off my black button down because the bird poop was starting to make my shoulders uncomfortable as well. I threw that at him and my shoes too. He didn't flinch or swat the damaged garments away.

 **Ding**

Thank God! My floor. Miroku is there with his suit jacket to cover me up and looked inside to see a defeated or sad or what the hell ever asshole going downstairs and away from me.

Good riddance because it was barely 9:30 in the freaking morning!

* * *

 **A/N: Love it, hate it, is it funny?...Leave a review!**

 **Thank you Warm Amber-92 for the suggestion way back in chapter 8 or 9. She didn't get totally hit by a car, almost though:)**

 **I'm having internet troubles because of lightning striking my house (I live in Houston, Texas) and literally (well not really) fucking me in the ass. I have to basically get the entire apartment rewired so the internet can get the connect from my internet provider. Yay fun times...-_-... so updates maybe slower than what you are use to(at least for this story. The others...yeah lol...**

 **Next update will be either Kissing Strangers or Brotherly Love...sneak peak of my brand new story will be in one of those stories. Idk I type both of them up almost at the same time. Got to check my profile:)**

 **Have a great work, school, chill week! Summer starts soon!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **M**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Miroku took me to my office and there was an oversized blue pinstripe button down on my desk.

"My life maybe a circus right now, I don't think I need the tent to drive it home and prove it," I said stretching out the material over my body.

"Well that was one of my obese shirts that I had here. I don't need it anymore. Cut it up into a dress or something until Sango gets back. She had to go to the clothing store because your house is still off limits," Miroku informed me.

"Great," I said and looked through my draws for some scissors.

"Well I will leave it to you. You have a meeting with a Taisho or something like that. I couldn't understand. His assistant was talking in old English and it was like really bro," Miroku laughed and exit out of my office.

 **Inuyasha POV-downstairs**

I really fucked up. Her scent hasn't changed from when I first actually met her. She must be telling the truth because the nose knows.

I walked around the foyer of the building and my right ear swivels because of a lady huffing, puffing and talking on her phone. The woman smelled like the guy that Kagome walked to cover up. My demon half was a bit jealous about that. Like he wanted to rip the human male's hands off his property.

I shook my head. My ears was listening for that woman again.

"Miroku! I'm downstairs with Kagome's clothes. I don't have the security i.d. to come up. Plus I need to get back to work. I left my bakery in Yura and Ayumi's hands. If I'm lucky I will still have a place of business," the woman said impatiently.

Bingo my chance to get back in the good graces of the mysterious woman my demon has taken a liking too.

I waited until she hung up the phone and was tapping her foot. Good.

I walk to her on the other side of the gate to the elevators.

"Excuse me, are you the one that is suppose to bring Ms. Higurashi her clothes?" I asked trying to be a lowly errand boy.

I need to get an award for this good acting.

The woman raised her right eyebrow up and flared her nose.

"Who's asking?" she eyed me.

"I'm Ms. Higurashi's new personal assistant. She told me to come down here and wait for a woman with clothes. She never said that she was going to be beautiful," compliments always gets the ladies.

"Why thank you. But fortunately I'm married but flattered. Oh I wanted to see my husband but I really got to go. Here you go and tell Miroku or I will see him for dinner. I am bringing dessert."

"Yes ma'am," I told her.

I made sure to touch her skin so I can do a clone replica of her. I headed to the elevator and turned my ring. I looked in the mirror and I was the woman that just left. She has some huge boobs. I wonder if she has any back problems lugging these puppies around. I touched them. They are soft.

Inuyasha stop perv!

You had a beautiful woman throw herself at you four times and you had to keep your morals and not ravish her like the instinctual beast you are.

Oh God.

I was glad this ring turned my clothes into what she wore when I touched her. I removed my glasses and stuffed them in the pants she was or I am wearing.

I make it to the 15th floor and exit.

"Sango! Sango! Honey!," a man calls me behind me.

So her name is Sango, ok.

"Yes dear," glad that my voice changed to the woman's as well.

It would be weird to sound like a man but dressed as woman more importantly his wife.

"I was on my way down to get the clothes and shoes from you, love. You didn't have to come up here. I thought you had a crisis at work," her husband told me.

Shit. What would my mother say?

"Oh baby poo. You worry too much. My best friend is having a crisis. I wanted to make sure that she is alright," I hoped it sounded like 90% something a married woman would say to her husband.

"Baby poo? Sango are you alright?"

Shit. I guess she is that 10% of women who aren't into pet names. I think I like her.

"Don't be silly, Miroku. I need to take these clothes to Kags and be on my way," I turned and started to walk away.

He grabbed my elbow and brought me closer to his chest. His slightly dry lips started to part. I could smell his minty gum and his slight musk of arousal.

Abort!

Abort!

Mission is failing!

He kissed me on the lips. He added tongue and tweaked my ass.

He pulled back and I was shell shocked. I have never kissed a man before but I guess it's him kissing his female counterpart.

He slapped my ass and I stumbled towards Kagome's scent that was the strongest.

:::

:::

I knocked on the door and heard a come in after another male voice said that's fine.

I almost screamed.

My father was in the office with Kagome.

Kagome had this pinstripe makeshift dress shirt dress that was clearly homemade and gave her no shape. Bitch has a nice soft shape.

Memories of having the distinct pleasure of dressing her in my favorite shirt (that I haven't gotten back) so she could sleep comfortable. It took everything in me not to give in and just fuck her like she said she wanted to be fucked. Snapping back to the present she extended her hand and introduced me to my father.

I don't remember if the tech guys said that demons can smell the real scent of the wearer or those of the person you are trying to be. I really hope it's the last. I'm suppose to be in New Jersey meeting some middle age cat lover to be my potential mate and not in Harbor Valley trying to catch a criminal.

Life is so warped isn't it.

I shook the great dog demon's hand. It was hard and callous like he worked all his life compared to my soft female human hand.

"Sango, are those my clothes. God bless you woman. Mr. Takahashi. I will have to think about it. I can't believe that my mother would promise something like that. I don't know if I would be able to do that. Have you even told Inuyasha?" Kagome asked my father.

Told me what? Now this has struck my interest. What the hell old man?

"We, meaning his mother and I, don't want him stuck with an ice pick bitch. She claims that she loves him and will do anything to get her half demon man. She is talking about that she is pregnant by my idiotic son," my father told my ma-whoa there demon.

"But to pretend that we are already married is a bit much. We aren't actually on the same wavelength now at the moment either. But if it's to help a family friend. If he goes along with it then I'll pretend to be his wife and pregnant for your dinner banquet."

"I will get on the phone with him. Thank you Ms.-."

"Please Kagome, Dad."

"I like that, Dad. Not Old Man like my ingrate son calls me," he turned his head and looked at me.

Kagome had closed her eyes and laughed. My dad then was talking in dog demon language to me.

" **Explain to your Alpha Male at home why you are dressed as a woman."**

I scratched my head hopefully he saw it as I understood.

"Well Kagome, I am about to go. The bakery won't run itself," I said and placed the clothes and shoes on her desk.

"Oh no, I need you here. I need to talk to you about something right quick, please Sannie," Kagome pleaded with me.

"Uhm sure Kags. I'll wait outside until you are done getting dressed," I said and made my way to the door to leave.

"Well I will take that cue as for me to leave as well. See you in two days Kagome. Come early so my wife can give you a drought that will make you look and smell pregnant. I will send you the address and invitation," my father said and left the room.

I was following behind him but Kagome stopped me.

"Where are you going? You have seen me naked too many times to count. Get the scissors and cut me out of this horrendous tent!" Kagome said and passed me some scissors.

My heartbeat was pounding in my chest.

My hands were shaking.

I took a couple of gulps of air.

Why was I so nervous or was it excitement? I am so glad she is not a demon. But my time with this disguise is almost up.

I quickly started snipping at the bottom and slid the pink handled scissors up. I saw her silky smooth skin and I wanted to lick her skin. I felt myself getting hard just by looking at her voluntropus ass. I wanted to knead it between my claws and run my fangs down it. I am an ass man and this masterpiece I could get lost for hours, days, fuck years even. She moved her hair to the side and turned her head slightly to me.

I needed to get out of here. I quickly stood up and place the scissors back on her desk. Then she did the unthinkable. She leaned her body into me.

"Sango my life is spiraling out of control. I took your advice and went to the club on Friday with Hojo to give him a chance after I left Naraku's house. You know I almost had sex with Naraku too. Then crazy shit happened there and I ended up at club Indigo. Hojo isn't gay. I know, I was shocked too. I got stupid drunk and ended up at this guy's house. He said that we didn't have sex but I wish we did. He told me I told him it's been three years. Did Hiten really damage me that bad where I can't let another man enter my life? That guy I wanted to give him another chance. But come to find out he is FBI. I will never date someone on the force again,"Kagome said to me.

"Why not? You should give the guy a chance. He was probably doing his job," I told her.

"I wanted to when I was at his house but being in that cold interrogation room and he was throwing the fate of my life around like it didn't mean anything. I was heartbroken. Like he didn't believe me. I was like he's a demon! Couldn't he tell by my scent I was telling the truth that it was genuine fear, nervousness, sadness and not me lying. Then I get here and he's suppose to be working here. Like seriously? Who authorized that?" she removed herself to get dressed in a red dress with short sleeves.

I missed the contact that we had and almost let a whine out.

I wished I was in my body to get a good smell of her scent.

"Maybe it's his way of protecting you. Maybe he wants to get back in your good graces because he knew he fucked up. I know I haven't met him yet but you should give him another chance. I bet he will believe you now and probably can solve the case together," I offered because that was what my captain told me.

Get all the information she knows and try to piece it together with what we already know.

Naraku's death really threw a monkey wrench in the game plan.

"Zip me," she turned and I zipped her dress up.

"So what do you say?" I asked her.

"I guess I could give it a try. We were thrust together at a weird time. I wonder where he is?" she asked outloud.

"What does he look like, do you even know his name?" I wonder what she thought of me.

"Oh Sango. His name is Special Agent Inuyasha Takahashi. Girl, if you saw him you would know what I was talking about."

"Enlighten me," I smirked this had to be good.

She was swooning.

"Well he has these amber colored eyes that seem to speak directly to your soul. Like you could get lost in those eyes. He has the same eyes like his father, the man that was just here. Then he has this healthy head of silver hair. But today it's plain ol' black. He is muscular but not like whoa dude put the steroids down more of a swimmer's body. I haven't seen him without a shirt but I can only and have imagined. But I think the best feature he has going for him is his-."

"His personality?" I knew it was a hard pill to swallow when dealing with my attitude.

Kagome laughed. Like held her gut and was letting it out. She had tears coming from her eyes. It wasn't that funny.

"Girl, puleeze! That would be the one thing that would make you run and scream for the hills and never a looking back. Nope it's his ears," Kagome going back to her swooning.

"His ears?" I asked in disbelief.

My ears? That's usually the deal breaker. They usually go for my money, my status and/or because of my badge. Women love a man in uniform.

"Yes, ugh! They look so soft and you just have this overwhelming sense of rubbing them. If he gives me the opportunity I am going to take it and just play with them," Kagome said spinning in her chair.

My phone vibrated signaling me I needed to leave because the transformation is about to change back to my original form. How fucked up would that be she is spilling her darkest secrets to her "best friend" when it's the dude she is talking about.

Yup.

Pretty messed up.

"Kagome dear, I need to be on my way," I told her making my way to the door.

"Oh I will go down with you," she said starting to get up from her office chair but her phone started to ring.

"No need, Miroku said he was going to come down with me," I said thanking God I remember that man's name.

"Don't want my niece or nephew conceived on the elevator floor. That is trashy Sango," she laughed and looked at the caller i.d.

I giggled with her. Man she is a freak.

Papi likes.

I exit the room when she picked up the phone with their signature greeting leading out of the room.

I quickly made my way to the elevator avoiding my "husband" so I can flawlessly change back into the loveable half demon.

"Sango! Baby, hold the elevator for me! We were suppose to do the thing," I heard husband dearest call after me.

I slammed my thumb for it to close. I saw his disappointed eyes and I just shrugged.

Level 4 ding. Low and behold my sweetie pie. Is he a demon or something? Fucking A.

"Sa-Sango. Why didn't you hold the elevator for me? I was calling your name. You know we are suppose to be doing that thing because you are ovulating. I'm not busy come back up to the office," he said out of breathe.

Nope, horny and sex deprived I guess.

"Oh! I thought I heard my name. Sorry about that babe," I hope it was Sango sounding.

"There you go again calling me a pet name. I thought you hated pet names."

What kind of woman is Sango?

"Thought it would be fun you know. Any way here is my stop. Bye Miroku," I said and made my way to somewhere I could privately change back.

That was a close call. Well I can rule out Kagome as a suspect. So who could be it?

 **Kagome POV**

"Yes, momma. Mr. Takahashi Sr came by and told me about the proposition and I agreed as long as Inuyasha agreed," I said checking my email and other inquires made on houses and condos.

"I'm glad dear. Are you coming for your grandfather's birthday party? It's not this Sunday but next Sunday we are going bowling," my mother said.

"I guess I could go and spend the weekend at home," I said turning in my chair checking my calendar.

Free so far. Yay. There is my friend sarcasm.

"Oh good! You can even bring Inuyasha with you. I haven't seen him since he was 6-7 years old. It would be nice to see how much he has grown. Do you know how much he has grown? You two use to take baths together," my mother giggled.

"Mom, I am not even going to dignify that with an answer," I told her while she was laughing at me.

That woman had a weird sense of humor. I guess that's where I got it from.

"Anyway Kagome, I have to go and get lunch fixed and figure out what I am going to do for dinner before the men come home. Love you baby," my mom said and I told her the same thing and hung up the phone.

A knock came to the door and Meghan, the receptionist we hired about two weeks ago popped her head inside.

"You have another client here. They need to speak to you," Meghan told me.

"Ok, send them in," I told her and she disappeared from the door.

"Why Kagome, it's so nice to see you again."

Holy fucking crickets in chocolate sauce.

Today just gets better and better. That was a rhetorical statement.

* * *

 **A/N: Inu/Kag fluff but she didn't know or did she? Lol...no yuri sorry just Sango and Kags are really close:) This is so far from Brotherly Love like really far lol. (Read it you will understand ^-^)**

 **Whhhoooo is a meeting with Kagome that she didn't expect? Gave you some people to think about!**

 **I still have a poll on my page about what would you as the reader and reviewer would read in a certain genre. Its on my profile please check it out!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **This is not beta read but I did try to catch the mistakes.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! I really really really appreciate it!**

 **Internet will be fixed next week! Happy dance!**

 **Please support my other stories since summer is upon us lol!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **M**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Naraku Onigumo, the supposed stiff I was being accused of _murdering_ , was sitting in front of my desk alive and well mind you. Smirking like the cat who ate the canary.

I was stunned like what the hell! But then it was like I knew he wasn't dead!

"So, Nar-arku. What brings you here this mighty fine Monday afternoon?" I asked pinching myself on the thigh underneath my desk to make sure I didn't doze off.

I do that like every Monday around 2, never fails.

"I just wanted to see the Real Estate Agent that was selling my house and see if she wanted to accompany me to lunch," he said nonchalantly.

"Lu-lunch? Well that is really sweet but I-," I was interrupted by someone opening my door.

Thank God for small favors but rude much.

"Hey Kagome, I need to- you are suppose to be dead! I mean! Hi my name is Clive Freeman, Kagome's per-boy-fiance. We just got engaged and I keep forgetting to call her that. Eh, Kagome?" Inuyasha I mean Clive, Clive said to me.

Where in the world did he get that name from? My brain was having a hard time processing everything that was going on. I guess everything was going to fast or I was just not firing on all cylinders because this was a lot to process on a Monday.

Monday is like the unwritten law of non-gist having day.

"Yea, Clive I mean Mr. Onigumo. I am engaged and he is here to take me out to lunch," I said oh so smoothly.

If he believe the shit we selling I am in the wrong business. Need to be a lemon used car salesman.

"I guess we can all go to lunch, right Special Agent Takahashi," Naraku said while crossing his legs.

At this point I wasn't even surprised that he knew Inuyasha's real identity because Clive? Really?

"Naraku, well. Why aren't you downtown chilling on the slab in the morgue at Cityview Shard Hospital?" Inuyasha asked.

Yeah that is a valid question because I spent the better part of my Sunday being shown horrendous pictures that I am still unaware if they were men or women.

"I think that this conversation should be taken out to lunch. Meet me downstairs where we can talk in private because there are ears everywhere," Naraku said.

Okay. I think I am being accustomed to this secrecy bull because I wasn't totally freaking out that my office is really bugged but hey what else is new, right?

Yea, not freaking out...nope not me...following the sarcasm.

Inuyasha, Naraku and I rode the elevator down after I told Miroku that I was going to lunch, with a client and my new personal assistant that I had totally forgot that I hired. The messed up weekend was at fault.

We get into Naraku's Mercedes (I freaking orgasm every time I think about this car) and he drives us down the street towards The Boulevard.

The Boulevard is an area where the local vendors or those that are trying to break out into the food industry, go and set up shop in their food trucks. Its a really nice set up. They are organized into different sections depending on their cuisine. Food Trucks were arranged in semicircles to be able to see what the options were. The prices were really cheap but the portion size doable. It was enough for a teaser. So spending 10 bucks could get you a lot of food and a decent variety.

We split apart according to what we had a taste for. Inuyasha and I went for German and Naraku went for American.

We met back up where there was some wooden picnic tables that gave privacy to us but still slightly busy area. We sat down and dug into the food and drinks.

:::

:::

"So, what did you have to tell us that you was afraid that my office was being bugged?" I asked after I was done with my Honey-Mustard Chicken Wings.

He wiped his mouth with a napkin and looked around to make sure other ears weren't listening in to our conversation. He leaned in towards us, I guess he felt secure that we were not being listened to.

"First off, let me introduce myself formally. My name is Detective Naraku Onigumo Hikaru. I am not a drug lord by trade. I am actually an undercover police office with the HVPD Division 7 for the last four years. I made my way to the top of the Black Widow but I am not running it actually. My contact person, Thomas Martin, was found reportedly missing and with dental records was found in the morgue under the name Naraku Onigumo. His cause of death was drowning but he had two gunshot wounds in his upper body. I immediately went into hiding and began searching for you, Kagome," Naraku informed us.

I know my mouth was hanging open.

"Why? Why did you come to me for? Do you have any idea why Detective Thomas was even in my closet?" I asked still trying to process this.

Naraku is a cop like Inuyasha but was undercover. He wasn't the big bad wolf like so many people believed.

"You was the last person outside of my circle that was in my house. The goons that "work" for me caught you on camera going down to the basement but not coming back up until way after I had to kill that snitch. They also saw us in a very intimate position and assumed you were my new girlfriend," Naraku said.

I heard Inuyasha choking on...air? What the heck is he so shocked for? Yes other men find me attractive even if their line of work is questionable.

Oh boy.

"When you say intimate what do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

I looked at him. He was totally missing the point of the conversation.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked Inuyasha.

"I just want to know about the person I am sleeping with," Inuyasha said tracing, nope stabbing, the pattern on the table cloth.

"Oh, we did...stuff. Just know she is good at what she does. She makes you want to open yourself to all the possibilities and promises she can offer. She is very persuasive," Naraku said smirking and Inuyasha digging deeper in the table.

I was stunned. Like kill me now because Naraku is signing my death certificate and I don't know why. I heard Inuyasha growl and could have sworn I heard, ' _mate punish'_ come from his mouth. The fuck?

"Getting back on subject," I said trying to bring us back from the chased white rabbit.

Naraku grabbed my hand and started to rub the back of my hand in slow circles. Inuyasha's side of the table top started to dwindle into a hole.

"I know you think I am a deplorable person. You don't know how much it hurt me to kill that child. I did it because she was going to suffer more, it was a mercy kill. The wife was already about to die, she had another month to live and the child had 6 months to live as well," Naraku continued.

Inuyasha and I gave him a questionable look. I wanted to know again why was I involved? I am a normal citizen. Ok, as normal as you can get citizen. Why am I learning this information? I know not even thinking about the small family. Hey I am trying to survive in this small ass world just like everyone else. It's called self-preservation and I am sucking at it as it seem.

"We didn't find a mother or child's body? What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked and had the nerve to look at me.

I looked back. What?

"I thought I told you about that," I said and he raised his eyebrow.

"Well if you wasn't going all macho cop and threatening me that day I would have finished telling you. You deleted my videos that I had recorded. Oh my Bob! Is that the reason I am involved because I know too much?" I asked.

I was starting to freak out. I just wanted to take a video of the basement. I didn't mean to stumble on a secret execution or exchanging of drugs and mercy killings.

"They was given this virus that some mad scientist was cooking up in his lab. He needed test subjects to see how fast it would progress in a human body. It's to be sold on the black market at a ridiculous price to make turf wars go from guns to bio-hazard. Tony offered up his wife and kid because he caught her cheating on him with a fairly nice dude from her hospital she use to work at, a Dr. Hojo Kibbles. The girl, her name was Sophie, called Dr. Kibbles dad because Tony was a deadbeat. He was trying to work his way up the food chain and become a don like me. He is or was after my sector that I was overseeing. "

Ho-Hojo Kibbles?!

So that guy Tony was setting people up to get them killed so he could further progress his career as a criminal? I wonder who else he was blackmailing. Who was making him do it, who was the ring leader?

That stuff that I got from the security deposit box was becoming clearer and heavier on my subconscious.

"So let me get this straight. Not only are you not the leader of the Black Widow but you are also a brother in blue. So the informant I was using was actually the one that was setting people up?" Inuyasha said knocking down three fingers from his hand. He was trying to piece it together.

My thing is how do we know he isn't lying and trying to set us up? Like seriously why is he telling us this?

"Why am I telling you guys this?" Naraku asked.

"Yea, that question was swirling around in my head," I said to him and Inuyasha was shaking his head in affirmation.

"Well, I am going to disappear for awhile since a hit was put on my life i.e. the stiff that was found in your bedroom. It was a clear message that they can get anybody and get to anywhere. I also know that you got some items from Tony's security box. When he said " **Naraku! I know your dirty secrets and I have hidden them! Some that you don't know,"** Naraku said taking a swig of his sweet tea.

I remember him saying that, and I wish I had Inuyasha's cell phone number because I would text him that.

"I found out that he had a file on me. He tried once to blackmail me but he lost a toe in the process. He showed me the other people that he had a file on so that they could give him money and also increase his leverage as being a better dom than me. Your brother's wife was apart of that file on me. We had a fling and it didn't last long. But you, my sweet Kagome, I am very interested in," Naraku said reaching for my hand.

Inuyasha grabbed mine and stuck out a fang.

"Oh, so she is really your-,"Naraku began to say but Inuyasha gave him a very cold stare.

"What kind of information did Tony have? Do you know who else was a dom in your group that we could talk to or rub elbows to see who is the real head honcho?" Inuyasha said still holding my hand.

Possessive much? Like what's so good about my hand? I know I'm bias because yeah its mine but why is everyone else so interested in it? Vanity, I am not ashamed!

"The next guy that was ahead of me, sorta like my mentor or whatever, his street name is Bubba the Hammer," Naraku said.

"Bubba the Hammer? Seriously what's so scary about him?" I asked.

"He deals with the girls. Sex trafficking and all that sort. The whores that are on the street in the Green Gem district or the bad side of the tracks near Mesa and Harley those two blocks are apart of our sector for prostitution. His killing style is where he gets his name. He kills his male victims with a hammer and he rapes the women in the man's life and hammers her to death while he is climaxing. His favorite area is her esophagus," Naraku said looking at me directly in the eye.

Note to self, don't piss off Bubba the Hammer.

"Where can we find Bubba? Is he the top person?" Inuyasha asked writing this on a napkin.

"No, he just been in longer than me and this other guy in our circle, Pyro Chaos. His specialty is arson. His warehouse was where the virus drug was being made but they moved it to somewhere else. You have to get in good with Bubba before Pyro will accept you,"Naraku said.

"How will we get in good with Bubba to get with Pyro to find the virus? What about the drugs, the sex trafficking?" Inuyasha asked.

"Bubba owns a strip club there on Mesa and Harley. Anything goes, the girls are full nude and it has a hookah service. Its called Pink Bikini Bar. You have to bring a kinky bitch with you that could out perform his whore White Diamond," Naraku said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

I think I heard of this strip club from Miroku. He was raving about it and now I know why. I know your dirty secrets Miroku.

"White Diamond is his main squeeze. If she likes you, he will like you. Through him you will be able to get ahold of every trap house, warehouse, and whore house that is apart of our sector. He is also the representative that knows about the other doms in the six sectors that are on the same level as us. He also knows the guy that we have to talk to. I don't even know his name. He is some big shot and that he is a demon. That's all I know. I am getting too deep in it and I needed this out. I got it and I am going to take it. I'll give you my number so you can contact me so I can guide you or whatever. But to stop the killings and get the drugs and especially this virus off the street you have to get the head of the Black Widow," Naraku said.

I was just waiting for him to say 'do you accept this mission because this message will detonate in 10 seconds.' I look at too much t.v.

"How do we make it seem like we are legit. Remember you are suppose to be dead. How do I get in?" Inuyasha asked finally releasing my wrist.

Naraku took off a gold ring, that I didn't notice, off of his neck. He handed it to Inuyasha and began to explain the ring.

"That ring is what doms pass to their successor. I know that I am still in the good graces of Bubba. He respects the ring. Again Pyro only accepts after Bubba and I told you how to get in the good graces of Bubba. Gotta get a girl to perform and get Diamond to accept her. Once she does then you are in. Mind you he isn't going to divulge every secret to you but he should give you the rundown of what's going to happen in your sector," Naraku said pointing at the ring.

"Basically, Inuyasha is going to be taking over your spot then? How would the guys feel that was under you feel about that?" I wondered out loud.

"They don't care. As long as they get paid, Mickey Mouse could be their boss. Their loyalty is to whoever has the ring and whose close to them," Naraku said gathering his trash.

Inuyasha was studying the ring and put it in his pocket. He was accepting the job?

Both men looked in my direction. I turned behind me to see where they were looking at. There wasn't anything special behind me. Why were they looking at me?

"Is there something between my teeth or something?" I asked sucking my teeth and looking at my teeth from the reflection of the silver knife I had.

"How is your strip tease skills?" Naraku asked.

An evil smirk crept on Inuyasha's mouth. I gulped. I am totally moving away to a different state because they got me fucked up.

"Why do you need to know my dancing skills? I dance like I have two left feet tied together at my ankles. My rhythm is so bad I make a drunk monkey seem like a ballerina. No, nope not even going to happen," I said crossing my arms.

"We'll see about that," Inuyasha said.

Humpf, what the hell ever.

"What about Bad Breath Betty? Isn't she like your partner or something? Why can't she be your arm candy or whatever," I said.

Yes throwing that bitch under the bus.

"Bubba wouldn't accept her. She wouldn't fit in and I don't like her like that. Plus, she isn't my partner," Inuyasha said with a red tint across his nose.

"What does she look like?" Naraku asked.

Inuyasha got his phone out and I assumed scrolling through his gallery to find a picture of the bitch.

He showed it to Naraku and Naraku laughed.

"You need a woman that Bubba would fuck if Diamond wasn't around. He wouldn't touch that with a 10 inch stick. Why is her eyebrows almost connecting? Her mustache is wow. She sure is short and stocky. Yea, sorry Kagome. But it looks like it's going to be you. Plus you look similar to a woman I use to bring around. Kikyo or something like that. Diamond was fond of her," Naraku said handing back Inuyasha's phone.

Mother fucker.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows:) When my internet connection lasts longer than 10 minutes I will continue the acknowledgments:)**

 **Who guessed Naraku? Lol!**

 **Please check out my other stories I have on fanfiction! There is a little bit of everything on here^-^**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **M**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

After many no's and many, many, many ' _you gotta be fucking kidding me_!' I reluctantly agreed on the premise Naraku was going to pay me my commission and other expenses if I accepted.

I got half the payment in my purse. I may seem a little naive but I don't play bout my money. I still have to pay rent and live. This game of cops and robbers isn't going to help with my bottom line in no way or form.

We got in Naraku's car and he drove us back to my building. Inuyasha grabbed my elbow and took me to his car. I got in and then he did. He turned the engine on and off we went. My dreams of Punta Cana was getting further and further away from me. I need to make some money.

:::

:::

 **In Inuyasha's Car**

"I need to talk to a guy about somethings. I'll leave the car running so you won't die of a heat stroke," Inuyasha said.

"Oh thank you kind sir for thinking of my survival in the heat of the day. How should I repay you?" I asked.

"You are going to give me hell aren't you?" Inuyasha said and opened the door to get out of the car.

"Yup," I said popping the 'p' and looking through my purse to get my cellphone out.

Again...not there! I think that phone knows something I don't.

I quickly rolled down the window to get his attention before he walked off.

"Can I use your phone. I need to make a call and I left mine in my office," I said to him.

He reached in his pocket and unlocked it and handed it to me. He walked away after telling me to stay in the car and keep the doors locked.

:::

:::

"House Hunter Real Estate, if you haven't found it we will seek it, Miroku Shinport speaking," Miroku said as his greeting.

"Hey, its me. The meeting is running longer than expected and I am only going to come by and get my phone that I'm pretty sure I left there. I also don't think I am going to come in for a few days. I have some personal matters to handle. Any calls just foreward to my Vonage* Number ok," I told him looking through Inuyasha's glove compartment for a napkin.

"Ok, oh someone from HVPD came by looking for you about 15 minutes after you left. Name Detective Beatrice Clay. She waited for you for about 30 minutes and then left. Before you ask no, I didn't let her in your office to snoop. She stayed in the lobby with Meghan and I locked your door," Miroku said. I heard him flipping through his notebook.

"Thank you so much. Ugh I wonder what Bad Breathe Betty wanted? You know what I don't care. I will also come by your house to pick up my car," I told him.

"Okay. It's in the garage. You know the code right?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, thanks again," I said and found several pictures of...me.

"Be careful ok. It seems like ever since that bank teller gave you that stuff from that safe deposit box, your life has became very interesting," Miroku said.

"You have no idea. Can you do me a favor and do a soft credit check on a Inuyasha Takahashi for me please," I asked him.

"Sure toots. Was he the one you was doing the lunch meeting with?" Miroku asked.

"You can say that. What did you pull up?" I asked.

"First I am going to ask why, then I will tell you," Miroku said.

"Well, you remember that guy I told you about that I was doing a Where's Waldo that Friday?"

"Yeah, silver hair, tight ass, little dick?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah him. Well to make a long and dull story short. He broke into my house, found out he was apart of the FBI, got accused of murder and come to find out it wasn't even the right guy. Then I am in his car because I have weak elbows. Oh and his dad was the one I had a meeting with this morning," I concluded.

I didn't need him to know of what was to take place in a couple of days because I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around it. So trying to explain it to someone else.

Yeah hashtag epic failure.

"You know if it was anyone else I would have a hard time believing that. But since it's you and the weekend you had, I am just going to ride with it. So why do you want to do a credit check on him for?" Miroku asked.

I could still hear him on the keyboard.

"Well I was looking for a napkin," I started out trying to find the right words to say.

"Also known as being nosy, continue,"Miroku injected.

"Tomato tomatoe, anyway. I am finding pictures of a woman that is me or looks like me. Nope its me and Hiten. Why does he have pictures of me and Hiten? That's like three years ago," I said flipping through the pictures.

"Maybe he is an admirer?" Miroku asked.

"Hiten's face is burned out with a cigarette I think? There are burn holes like when he was kissing me or omg!" I said in disbelief.

"What Kagome!" Miroku yelled in the phone.

"He-he has a picture of Hiten and me doing it. At Hiten's house and a hotel we went to. In his car when we first started dating. He had just started with the FBI and we went out to celebrate. We found this secluded area and we were horny and I wanted to do something and wow. His face is burned out of it too," I said.

Paranoia was setting in again. What the hell is going on?

"Kagome, Kagome. Where are you? Come back to the office," Miroku said calmly but I could tell he wasn't trying to freak me out.

"I have no idea. I mean like I know we are still in Harbor Valley but I am so backwards. I can't breathe. This guy has been stalking me for however long and took some very intimate pictures of me. It makes sense how he was able to get inside of my house. He has been there," I said while taking out a pair of my underwear that were my favorite!

"Just calm down. Ok his report is finally pulled up. I can email it to you so you can read it if you want," Miroku suggested.

"Yeah, sure. Can you tell me a little bit though," I asked.

"Sure, overrall. He has excellent credit. He has never bought a house. He lives in an apartment. He has three credit cards open and all are paid up. So he handles money pretty well. He has a mother, father, and brother. He owns a car and I will not bore you with details since you are in his car. He had co-signed for another car for a Hiten Kingsley back in 2009 but it seems that the car was repossessed or he took his name off in 2012. He works for the government sector and nothing else. Oh he has a license with the Police for Private Investigator dated all the way back in 2009," Miroku concluded.

"How do you know so much because that's not a typical credit pull," I told him.

"Well if I told you I would have to shoot you. I like you so I am not going to tell you. Just know, that it comes in handy," Miroku said all secretive.

"I'll keep that in mind, because access like that is illegal. Just pointing out," I said putting the pictures back and putting the napkin in my purse.

"What are you going to do with all this new information that you have?" Miroku wanted to know.

"I don't know- _ **zeet zeet**_ \- hold on. His phone is vibrating. I think he got a text message," I told him pulling the phone away from my ear.

"Well read it and then mark it as unread," Miroku said.

I guess it's boring at the office today. I rolled my eyes and pushed the app for text messages.

.

.

.

 **Old Man**

 **Me:** _Why were you at Higurashi's office earlier?..._

 _Sent: 11:54 am 2015/08/06_

 **Dad:** _Make sure to come to my office. I need to talk to you. Don't bullshit around Yash_

 _Received: 2:47 pm 2015/08/06_

 _:::_

 _:::_

"It was his dad. The man that came to my office earlier how did he know that his dad was in my office?," I asked nosy Miroku.

"Oh, hmm, I have no idea. Maybe he saw him come I need to get back to work and see if I can get some of our advertisement cheaper with Aya. She likes me, right?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, like I like squid and snails," I told him.

"But you hate squid-oh I see. Well I better bring chocolate then. Talk to you later Higurashi," Miroku said and hung up after I said bye.

 _ **Zeet Zeet**_ Another text message but there was no name just a number. I opened it up and read the new message.

:::

:::

 **498-098-9887**

 **498-098-9887:** _U never got back to me abt lunch? I followed your car to your current location._

 _Received: 2:55 pm 2015/08/06_

 _:::  
:::_

Hmm, I wonder who this could be? I'm bored and curiosity is gnawing at me to do a quick scroll. I know I shouldn't but damn. Curiosity won and here I go.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **498-098-9887**

 **498-098-9887:** _Here's my # save it._

 _Received: 8:13 am 2015/14/01_

 **498-098-9887:** _I had an amazing time...I hope that we can do that again. You was such an animal_

 _Received: 7:32 am 2015/25/05_

 **498-098-9887:** _Are you ok being partners on this case? We do have a brief history that we can explore in depth again:)_

 _Received: 9:14 am 2015/29/05_

 **Me:** _It was a moment of weakness. We were just drunk I guess you can say. We are suppose to be professionals. Let's just keep this as such, professionals…_

 _Sent: 8:32 am 2015/30/05_ _Read 05/30/15_

 **498-098-9887:** _I won't give up but I will respect your wishes. I hope the sexual tension between us won't bother us and our job_

 _Sent: 10:17 am 2015/30/05_

 **Me:** _Got a lead on case, I will inform Mario as well. Will be going to a club called Club Indigo. Informant said something about drugs will be there in the private rooms. Also Kibbles the doctor mule will be there. Maybe a break in the case. Still waiting on picture analysis on i.d. I got from that woman that looks like Onigumo's girlfriend/mistress. She got the stuff out of security box. Waiting on her to come out of mall..._

 _Sent: 5:45 pm 2015/05/06_ _Read 06/05/15_

 **498-098-9887:** _Ok, thanks for keeping me in the loop. Didn't need to bring Mario in it just saying. But I will see if I can pull up her DMV records. See you tonight;)_

 _Received: 6:12 pm 2015/05/06_

 **Me:** _Don't come over, I am busy and tired...explain later..._

 _Sent: 2:12 am 2015/06/06_ _Read 06/06/15_

 **498-098-9887** _ **:**_ _Are you sure? I am awake. We can sit up and talk about the case and stuff. I got a new coffee maker. Anyway good night_

 _Received: 2:14 am 2015/06/06_

 **498-098-9887:** _What are we going to do now about that woman. I know she is lying. I can just feel it in my bones she is lying._

 _Received: 10:28 pm 2015/07/06_

 **Me:** _I have an idea. Trust me ok..._

 _Sent: 11:19 pm 2015/07/06_ _Read 06/07/15_

 **498-098-9887:** _tell me. We are partners on this case_

 _Received: 11:21 pm 2015/07/06_

 **Me:** _Solo mission. I'll keep you informed. I have a good feeling about this...going to talk to the tech guys in the a.m..._

 _Sent: 11:47pm 2015/07/06_ _Read 06/07/15_

 **498-098-9887:** _Kk...wanna do dinner tomorrow or lunch?_

 _Received: 11:50pm 2015/07/06_

 **498-098-9887:** _Of course as friends, nothing more. If you don't want it to be more._

 _Received: 11:50 pm 2015/07/06_

 **498-098-9887:** _I need for you to answer my last txt msg_

 _Received: 8:12 am 2015/08/06_

 **Me:** _I'm busy, I'll call you later..._

 _Sent: 9:43 am 2015/08/06_ _Read 06/08/15_

 **498-098-9887:** _What are u planning? I need to know! Just in case you need back up you know. Just because you are in the FBI doesn't mean that we can't be friends or intimate. Am I coming off too strong? We had sex two times and you are giving me the cold shoulder. What is your logic? I thought we were getting close?_

 _Received: 9:45 am 2015/08/06_

 **498-098-9887:** _I'm not trying to sound desparate. I thought we had a connection. I don't want to jeopardise this case. I hope that we can explore our options in our relationship before you go back to Quantico._

 _Received: 9:56 am 2015/08/06_

 **498-098-9887:** U never got back to me abt lunch? I followed your car to your current location.

Received: 2:55 pm 2015/08/06

 _ **Zeet Zeet**_

 **498-098-9887:** _Why do I see the prime suspect in your car at Jenkins and Holly Bell? What is going on? I am calling you. Please answer._

 _Received: 3:03 pm 2015/08/06_

.

.

.

Shit!

Inuyasha where are you? I slowly lift up my head and act like I just didn't read her text messages. She's a desparate woman and Inuyasha must have dicked her down really good. Well she can have him, I already have my eye out for Robert Downy Jr. He will be my boyfriend!

So I look stretch and pretend to look around. I saw her. Damn and she is getting out of her car and heading my way. Damn it, Damn it, Damn it. I checked to make sure that all the doors were lock.

Yes!

I cut the radio on and leaned my chair back. I placed his phone between my legs under my dress. Out of sight out of mind, right!

 **Tap Tap Tap**

I heard on the window on my side. Ignore, ignore, ignore. Go away Bad Breath Betty.

 **Tap Tap Tap**

"Roll down the window! I know you can hear me! Where is Special Agent Takahashi at?- **Bam** \- Answer me!" she yelled and spit was coming from her mouth.

I looked closer at the woman that was clearly dick whipped over my half demon friend-like person. She had dull messy brown hair, red and rough patches on her pale cheeks, a double chin but she wasn't that fat, her eyebrows was in a straight line (reminded me of Helga from Hey Arnold!) small breasts, small hips, absolutely no ass, and yellow crooked teeth. He must of been ape shit drunk and desperate to stick his dick inside that thing. Must of put a brown paper back and had cut out a circle for her to breathe. Ooo and he didn't pass out from her halitosis? Goodness!

Now I will be the first to admit that I am not a fashionista. I can't go to a Thrift Store and voila! Instant combinations of clothing. I pick practical items that fit my body frame. Officer Betty doesn't. Her clothes was swallowing her up, they were grey and looked like she lost a lot of weight and was in dire need of a tummy tuck. Sango would have had a heart attack.

So I sat up my seat and tried not to scrunch up my face from looking at her. I then shrugged my shoulders to her question and kept the doors locked and ignore her. I looked everywhere but at here. Again how did he have sex with her twice and I'm having a hard time looking at her with clothes on.

 **Tap Tap Tap**

 **Tap Tap Tap**

 **Tap Tap Tap**

 **Tap Tap Tap**

 **Tap Tap Tap**

 **Tap Tap Tap**

"Let me in, you are not suppose to be in his car. You are violating several laws," Officer Betty kept spewing bullshit and tapping the window glass with her fingernail.

First off, that didn't make sense because it could be anyone's car that I am in. Secondly, she was just jealous that Inuyasha wasn't giving her the time or the day. He was eating lunch with me and ignoring your text messages hahaha.

 _ **Zeet Zeet**_

His phone again. I bet $20 bucks it was her. So I turned my body so she couldn't see what I was doing. I read what she texted Inuyasha's phone. Oh, I hope I don't get into too much trouble because I am looking through another man's phone who isn't even dating me. Plus he is a man of the badge. Good grief! Already got bitch problems who can't seem to catch a damn clue.

 **498-098-9887**

 **498-098-9887:** _Where are you? Why is that woman in your car and not opening up the door? Did you get enough evidence to put that bitch away? Because I would love to shoot her because of what she said about me! Please answer the phone. We need to talk and get on the same page._

 _Received: 3:15 pm 2015/08/06_

 _:::_

 _:::_

I wonder how mad she would be if I delete the message? I should text her back. I'm not because it could easily be blown back in my face. How my luck is seems to be set up right now it sucks.

 **Tap Tap Tap**

 **Tap Tap Tap**

 **Tap Tap Tap**

 **Tap Tap Tap**

 **Tap Tap Tap**

She kept it up with her fingernail. She was irking my last nerve. I had to close my eyes so I can imagine her not there bothering me.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing Detective Clay?" a male voice asked.

I opened my eyes and it was Inuyasha. He had a manilla envelope in his hand and a scowl on his brow. I guess he wasn't happy to see Al Budney at his car door trying to crack the window glass.

"Inu-I mean Special Agent. I was trying to get the prime suspect out of your car. It's clear that she is trying to get police information by being close to you. You know that you profiled the head of Black Widow as a charismatic person that has mastered the art of persuasion. I-I'm just protecting you and make sure that you don't get the okie dok," Bad Breathe Betty said.

I know her name she is just stuck with BBB now.

"Her lawyer and our tech guys proved that she wasn't able to do any of the crimes. Her phone records never called one person except Naraku Onigumo and that was twice. We checked with his secretary and she was the one to call her not him. Your captain dismissed the charges and you need to too. Maybe this case is too much for you. You are being replaced with Mario, ok. Just go home and get some sleep. Thanks for checking up on me but it's not needed. See you around Detective Clay," Inuyasha said and walked around to his side of the car and got in.

He put the envelope in the back seat and shifted the gears to drive. He left a crestfallen woman behind.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Oh dear sweet baby Jesus.

* * *

 **A/N: MY INTERNET IS BACK ON PPL! I Survived the Internet Crash of 2015**

 **Acknowledgments**

 **Reviews, Favorites, Follows I really appreciate it! Ya'll are hilarious!**

 **Eva-Da-Diva,kimmico, kittychic0895, ophiliakhaos,Hanashi o suru,Princess Inume,Intothenest13, NekoxUsa,Warm-Amber92,sm155,jadetendo,mystery (guest), Abby3 (guest)**

 ***Vonage Number-Like Google Number:)**

 **Please check out my other stories ^_^ I have a little bit of everything on my page lol!**

 **Until Next Time:)**

 **M**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

I'm at Inuyasha's house after I got my phone, some files I needed to correct from my office, my car and went home to get some clothes.

Inuyasha left to go to his father's office because he read that text message. I know he knows I read some of them but he is not freaking out. Good.

I changed into my favorite green shorts and a black t-shirt (Inuyasha's t-shirt) and I am checking my email. I found Inuyasha's credit check and scroll down some more.

Everything that Miroku said sounded legit. His family is very,very, very, very well off. So how does my mother know them? I look for my phone to call her up to see how does she know the Takahashi's because if memory serves me correct we aren't even near in the same tax bracket as these people.

"Higurashi residence Midoriko speaking, how may I help you?" my mom answered.

"Hey Momma, its me," I told her looking through my purse with the stuff from the bank.

"Hey me! Can't believe I get two calls in the same day, me" my mother said.

Yup I definitely got her sense of humor.

"It's me, Kagome. Geesh, I would think you were bored or something?" I teased her.

"I was just teasing. What do I owe the great pleasure of hearing my oldest daughter's voice more than once in a week and also I get a call from her without said person being threatened to call their mother," my mother said.

"You missed your calling Mom. Hollywood missed a true star for your dramatic performance. I applaud you."

"Thanks honey, at least we both know I should have been on the big screen," my mom said.

"Well yeah. Now stopping the ever so inflated ego I have a question for you," I told her getting comfortable in my chair.

"Sure sweetheart, shoot," my mom said.

I heard her pushing out or in a chair because of the scraping sound from the linoleum flooring in the kitchen.

"The Takahashi's. How in the world do you know them? I mean I did a background check on Inuyasha and his family come from a long line of wealthy people. How are they considered family friends?" I asked.

"Well, dear I wouldn't necessarily call them family friends more like associates you know," my mother began.

"No, enlighten me,"I told her sitting up some on the couch.

"I think you should ask Toga or Inuyasha. They would be more versed in this conversation because I am still a little confused on it as well," my mother told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked now sitting up fully and my legs are in indian style.

"All I am allowed to say is that Inuyasha needed some help and you are the only one that can provide it for him," my mother again choosing her words carefully.

This must be big because she is where Chatty Cathy originated from. For her to pick and chose her words carefully it must be a really juicy and big secret.

"They also said that I have to go to some banquet as his loving and doting wife,"I said hoping she would take the bait.

"Nope,ahem, no i-idea," she said.

She is tough.

"Mr. Takahashi's wife is going to give me a drought to make me smell and look pregnant. Do you know why?" I asked hoping she would take the bait.

"Oh my god are you serious? They are-Kagome, your brother is home. I gotta go, love you baby girl. Stay safe and listen to what they say ok," my mother said and hung up before I could say bye.

I exhaled and laid back on the couch.

"So your mother wouldn't budge, she is a good woman," a voice behind me spoke.

I jumped up from the couch, turned and threw the phone at the voice's head. I looked and it was Inuyasha. I fixed my glasses and he had a big red circle on his forehead. I climbed down and went to inspect my handiwork.

"What is with you and my head? I would think you did that on purpose?!" Inuyasha shouted and rubbed his forehead.

"I'm sorry, seriously! Just don't scare me like that ok!," I said and made sure my retainer was secure in my mouth.

I turned around to walk to the couch and pick up the stuff that fell to the ground. He came and looked at me.

"May I help you?" I asked looking up from my squat position.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked.

I hit him on the thigh and finished picking up my belongings. He bent down and helped me pick it up. He started to look at the black and white pictures.

"So this is the stuff that came out of the security box," he said and saw the bags of coke, jewelry I put in a ziplock bag, a flash drive, and a black address book.

The money and deeds were still in my purse.

He stood up and went to his room and came back with a laptop.

He sat next to me after I removed the Real Estate documents from the mix up and placed them back in my satchel.

He came back in the room and looked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, you have permission to sit next to me. I won't hit you in the head either, good grief," I said and put my feet underneath me.

He sat down and cut on his laptop.

**"I found someone that is willing to teach you how to striptease. He swears that he can teach a monkey how to make a man cream in their pants and he accepts the challenge. He helped me on a case some time ago. He is a miracle worker. He will get your costume, hair, makeup, routine , and song together for you. You are going to go to his studio in the morning. I will give you the address while I get with the tech guys to get us some documents to make us seem legit," Inuyasha said while his slow ass laptop booted up.

"Ok, what's his name?"

"Jakotsu Tatsumi," Inuyasha said and I could have sworn he shuddered a bit.

Me! I screamed!

"You got to be kidding me! I love him! He is one of my best friends! God! We get to spend the entire day together! Yay! But I thought he was out of town with his 'girls'," I asked.

"He made an exception. They are touring but he is flying back tonight to get ready for us by the weekend. You have two days with him, then we meet Bubba and then my parents' banquet . Get this he is a monkey demon. So your dancing moves should attract him," Inuyasha said laughing and me getting a couch pillow and beating him on the shoulder.

"Hey, hey! I thought you said you wasn't going to hit me anymore!," Inuyasha said covering himself and still laughing.

"That was before you was a rude jackass! I will prove to you doubter that I can drip sexiness from my pores,ass!"I hit him one more time for gp.

"Mmmhmm, is that before or after you use Noxzema for your pimples?" Inuyasha said laughing some more.

"Every one wants to be a comedian huh,"I told him.

"I do try," Inuyasha said wiping a tear from his eyes.

"You the one to talk. How can you have sex with someone that looks like Chewbacca off of Star Wars and it's not once but twice. Yes once was a drunken mistake but twice nope that was intentional," I said and crossed my arms then mentally slapping myself.

Oops! Let the cat out of the bag.

Damn it!

"So you did go through my phone,"Inuyasha said looking at me.

"Oh look your dinosaur has finally awoken let's look at what's on the USB drives," I said trying to change the subject.

"I will in a minute. You young lady will explain why did you go through my phone?" Inuyasha asked using that authoritative voice again.

"First off, I am not that much younger than you. Secondly, I need to go to the bathroom," I said and got up to be brought down on the couch and my back was on the couch and he was over me.

"Nope, I just replaced the toilet tank top. I don't want to get hit in the head again because you are avoiding my question. Why did you go through my phone? Trying to see what other women I am talking too or something?" he said and raised my arms over my head.

"Do I need my lawyer present to answer these questions because they are sounding like trap questions," I fired back at him.

His fang popped out the bottom of his lip and he looked deep in my eyes.

He took my glasses off and he went from crystal clear to fuzzy. I can't see without my glasses or contacts.

He leaned in and was about to kiss me. I pushed him off and jumped up and ran for the other side of the room.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" I asked him.

He took off his shirt and started to walk towards me. He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me closer pelvis to pelvis. His belt buckle was rubbed up against my stomach and the jean material between my legs was making me feel some type of way.

He started to kiss my neck and shoulder. He then started to unbutton my shorts and they fell to the floor. Again I am thankful for wearing underwear. He moved the bottom part that was covering my private area away and slipped his clawed finger between my lower lips. I looked down and my shirt was on the floor. Clothes seemed to disappear nowadays.

Inuyasha went for my nipples and suck on both of them from left to the right one. No wonder Bad Breath Betty was dick whipped and I haven't had the 'd' from him.

Then he released my breast with a pop.

He leaned in to my ear to whisper something while he was still playing with my clit.

"This would suck if this was dream,wouldn't it" Inuyasha whispered and nipped my ear.

"Huh," I intelligently said.

"Kagome wake up, its time for your dance lessons, its morning," Inuyasha said with red eyes.

I looked back and he wasn't there anymore.

I blinked my eyes again and sat up...clothed and with a crick in my neck. I fell asleep on his couch with my paperwork surrounding me and the phone in my hand. I wonder if I even called my momma.

That dream though was...wow... something else.

I stretched and my muscles and bones cried out in protest but popped anyway. I looked around to find my glasses and they were on the coffee table.

"Morning sleepy head. I am about to leave in 30 minutes. I found a guy that will help you with everything. I left the address by your purse. He is expecting you at his studio at 9:30 and that is in an hour. Please be on time,"Inuyasha said all chippery and shit.

Its too damn early in the morning for all this talking and plans and talking.

I grunted and made my way to the shower hopefully. I wasn't even looking, I don't even know if my eyes are open. I open them and I was in his bed asleep again. I looked at the clock 8:54. I groaned because this is how it started last week. I got up again and showered and dressed in a navy blue sundress that had came to my thigh, some black heeled sandals, and put my hair in a high ponytail. I quickly did the oral care and was out of the door in minutes.

I punched in the GPS the location and was off.

:::

:::

Virgin Legs was what the dance studio was called. I killed the engine and gathered my stuff. I took a deep breath, said a little prayer and hoped for the best.

:::

:::

* * *

 **A/N: Lol who was disappointed lol! Nobody has sympathized with Bad Breath Betty lol...I didn't either lol.**

 ****There is a story on fanfic called Undercover Drag Queen! Its hilarious! I used her idea of Inuyasha and Jakotsu knowing each other from that story. It's not correlated or a companion just giving credit where credit is due! But seriously check out her story! If you are reading Kissing Strangers (if not you should) no it's not the same world or people. I'm lazy and it's an easy to remember last name. That Jake and this Jake are two totally different people.**

 **I know it was short, it felt short to me.**

 **Next Chapter Kaggy performs! I'll post that by Friday:)**

 **Thank you everyone that has reviewed, followed and favorited my story! I'm tired! Just crank out a 12k chapter for another story so I'm pooped lol...Virgin Desires and I'm Having a Married Man's Baby...this is my third update!**

 **Until Next Time (Friday)**

 **M**

 **[not beta read]**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Virgin Legs Studio-Two days Later**

Today was dress rehearsal, I get my outfit, makeup, hair, clothes, stage name and then showtime. Then this weekend is the banquet with Inuyasha's parents.

Oh joy.

Just going to focus on tonight and then the parents when I get to that bridge.

Anyway, I actually had fun learning how to do the strip tease and being a sex kitten. I'm still here practicing and I have a crick in my ass. I had to overlook the slave driver tendencies that Jakotsu called "the tendency to seek perfection".

Let me just say this...that road to perfection was a rough, uncharted territory that I thought would we would never accomplish.

Putting all that to the side, Jakotsu was a lot of fun and was able to stay longer than what was expected. He thought he was going to have to train another no rhythm man and not his best girl friend. He helped me hone in my sex appeal and now I feel like I can take over the world.

HAHAHAHAHAHA *cough, cough*- ahem-whew.

Jakotsu is a bona fide genius on the pole. He is a good 6ft tall lean and muscular male with long legs I want to chop off and stitch to my body. His calves, oh god, his calves, perfectly sculpted lean and smooth.

Just jealous, ok.

He walks with an air of confidence and posse that many models mimic and would kill for. The guy can sashay the hell out of his hips and his facial expressions and the routine he came up with was hot. I almost threw some money at him.

He has short hair that he gelled into some prep boys style but it was totally him. He had on a similar costume that I was going to wear including the bra, a red ascot around his neck, shorts (I believe they are underwear), vest, and heels. He has no shame, he was totally in his element and I loved it.

Now,his taste in clothes for me, yea that is where I draw the line. I am fully aware that I am suppose to embrace a trashy, coke using, but mildly sophisticated girlfriend of an up and coming drug dom. So to look the part I have to dress like it but does it have to be so...so...so...so...hmm...short and revealing?

"Sweetie, why am I wearing shorts that could pass as underwear?" I asked sweetly stretching out the short material that I was suppose to squeeze in.

He snatched them from me and pulled down my capri workout pants. He took off my boy shorts underwear that was two inches shorter than the "shorts". I stepped out of my lower clothes ass naked. He stood up and went to his bag of tricks and secrets. He brought out a bag from Elvira Secret Seductions.

He pulled out this red string and opened it up for me to put on. Thankfully I'm freshly waxed as of yesterday from the demon spawn in front of me.

"Kagome, you have a big ass that will make the shorts seem to almost bust through. Men go to strip clubs to imagine you on their cocks and then grabbing that creamy ass. Embrace it honey because you are saving thousand of dollars on butt injections. Look at Kim Kardashian," Jakotsu said turning me then slapped and jiggled my butt in these black "shorts".

I looked at those black shorts and it looked like the crack of my ass was trying to eat them up. I could see the cusp of my ass cheeks peaking below the material. That's in fashion these days? I hope my mother never sees me dress like this. I turn around again and trying to be "optimistic"... at least they are comfy and I get to show off my tramp stamp from one of my many drunk college days.

Yup, good old optimism.

Not helping.

I can't even pull them down.

Damn. I look hoeish.

But in a good way I guess.

After many turning and him slapping my hands away from trying to pull the wedgie that was lodge inside. He then had me try on this small black vest with gold buttons that I would usually have a shirt on underneath. I only had this red push up bra underneath that had my girls standing up at attention. The cup was running over. The top two buttons of the vest wouldn't stay closed. The bottom of the vest came just above my navel where I had my belly button ring pierced through of a star and then skin then shorts.

When I thought it couldn't get worse it did.

Now I love shoes, like if I had to chose between shoes and food I would pick shoes. I love trying on shoes, buying shoes, talking about shoes and window shopping for shoes. A discount on shoes or some store having a buy one get one free or some other discount I am there. The higher the better, the better quality is good in my book. So when he brought out this red box that had Elvira Secret Seduction, written across in red cursive lettering I should have called Inuyasha and told him I would be the dom and he would be the bitch on the pole.

Nothing normal everyday Janes came from Elvira I was realizing.

Alas Jakotsu opened the box and it was some clear platform shoes that stereotypically a stripper would wear. He handed them to me and I handed them back. I have standards and those shoes were sub par.

"Babe, I know! I shudder to think of your feet in them but you are going to need them," Jakotsu said and placing them back in my hands.

"Nope," and I passed them right back to him.

"Kagome, dear. Sit and put them on. Don't complain Kaggy just do it," Jakotsu commanded me making his voice deeper than his usual higher pitch tone.

I sat on the edge of the stage and exchanged the black heels with the red bottoms and put these clear gaudy shoes on. Surprisingly they were comfortable and went with the outfit.

"Alright you have the outfit. Now go through the routine, make sure you own it! Make it your own. While you dancing I'm going to thinking what to do with your hair. I'm thinking layers but eh. Ready when you, toots," he called from the DJ booth.

I was off stage waiting for the 8th beat to start walking out.

Ok heel, toe, heel, toe, heel toe, make it to the pole. Rotate my hips around the world. Drop to a squat. Hook my leg around the pole and let gravity take me around make sure to bend back blow a kiss. Flick my hair and whip like I own this bitch. Unbutton my vest 1,2,3 stop look surprise and shake my finger no with a pouty smirk. Climb up the pole and slide with one leg around and the other out.

I think I got this.

When I was shimming my ass to the song with my bra somewhere and me still in my shorts and shoes, we had a visitor grace us with their presence.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. Can I get a private show? I promise I won't touch," the creepy voice said behind me off towards the entrance.

Oh great, another perv that I thought I got rid of in my life.

:::

:::

"This is a closed rehearsal, sir. You will need to leave, Kagome don't turn around," Jakotsu said.

I could hear him walking in his heels I guess towards the man from the DJ booth.

I cover my breasts with my arms and low and behold Hiten has come to grace us with his presence.

"Kagome, if I knew you could move like that. I wouldn't have given you up," Hiten said while being pushed out of the door.

"What are you here for? Kagome go off stage," Jakotsu asked.

Didn't need to be told twice. I quickly walked away and I know that my butt is just a jiggling like crazy. I know he was still looking at me. Yup eat your heart out punk ass bitch. I make it off stage and stand off to the left behind the curtains listening in.

"Ahem," I heard Jakotsu clear his throat.

"My bad, I was suppose to met Bankotsu Tatsumi here. He is trying a case that my brother and his girlfriend are involved in. He told me to meet him here. I guess I got here before him. Wow, what is she doing that dance for? Is she working with you now? I thought she was in Real Estate. Jakotsu you did a good thing. Her ass I just wanted to motorboat it," Hiten said.

I peaked through the crack of the curtain and saw him readjust himself and licking his dry lips. I just shook my head. Jakotsu told him to wait in the lobby and to not come back in here. I guess Hiten listened because I heard the door open and close.

"Kagome you can come back out now," Jakotsu yelled at me.

I came back with my stripper outfit on back on with the top on. I wanted to cry because when we were together Hiten broke up with me. It happened after the FBI Rookie Party. Where the rookies and their wives or girlfriends meet other fellow FBI families in the bureau. We had to travel to Quantico and stay there for a weekend.

He got a partner his name was Ben. I met Ben a couple of times and I thought we were good.

Then a few months after that he started to become paranoid and mean as a snake. Telling me that he couldn't believe that he wasted two years with an unmotivated individual. Why do I dress too sexy who am I trying to impress? Another demon? Showing too much skin. He criticised my sarcasm because he didn't know if I was being serious or not. He was into some weird kinky sex stuff. He always wanted the window blinds open and the lights on. I was almost always on top.

Like seriously.

Then he just stopped and he broke up with me. His vague reason was that " we are just wasting time with each other. There is someone else that is meant to be with you and it's not me."

I think that he was the reason I poured my all into House Hunters. We are doing pretty well considering the housing market.

I walk back out with my head held high and all the sex appeal and confidence I could conjure. I flicked my hair and bit my bottom lip and slapped my ass. Yes I was going to own it tonight.

Jakotsu looked at me and folded his arms with a smirk.

"Bitch, I created a sex demon. Presenting to the stage for her debut performance getting her virgin legs on the stage. I present Satcha Tease," Jakotsu said and whistled at me.

I giggled, turned around and squatted in my slut his and bent back with my right hand going through my hair and my left hand bracing myself on the stage with a little pout on my lips and my eyes being mysterious.

"Sell it baby," Jakotsu said.

I moved my right arm and turned my body like I was about to crawl and winked at him.

Yes bitches, Satcha Tease is bringing the house down.

:::

:::

* * *

 **A/N: Part One will update again by Monday:)**

 **Thank you all for your reviews, follows and favorites! I really appreciate it!**

 **Did Hiten's excuse make sense or do you think there is something underneath it? Tell me what your speculations are lol:)**

 **Until Next Time!** **Have a Safe Weekend**

 **M**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Virgin Legs Studio**

Jakotsu gave me the thumbs up after I finally became one with my new persona.

Thanks Hiten, you jerk.

Jakotsu looked at his watch and told me to gather my stuff and hurry my ass before they locked me out from Pink Bikini Bar. I changed out of my routine clothes and put some other clothes on that I would never. I mean NEVER see my ass in, I don't care how much it fills it out, hell no!

We got in his Dodge Ram and was off to my new employment as Satcha Tease. I was twiddling my red and gold leopard painted manicured thumbs. Silently praying that nothing goes wrong tonight. Like seriously what's the worst that could tonight?

 **Pink Bikini Bar**

Jakotsu stopped in front of this white building that had a marque in pink neon lights that was flickering on and off.

It had a blonde haired chick with pink outline eyes and lips. The chick had her legs crossed with cowboy boots on and she had on a pink bikini and blue jean shorts. There was some mechanics that made her leg move up and down.

How cheesy.

So,this is the place that was the front for the prostitution sector of the Black Widow? It just seems someplace that some perv wanted to get his knocks off for cheap.

I guess that was the point, but they didn't ask for my input because this would have been a definite hell no.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves. Inuyasha had texted me the name I was to assume other than my stripper name and where to go to get inside the strip club. We had to enter through the front door to get inside. We gave our names and the white bouncer dude let us through. He smack me on the ass and licked his lips.

I had changed into a jean skirt that was just as short as the shorts I have to wear for my routine. I had this red and white tank top that was cut down in the top part to show my cleavage,these really cute red wedge shoes. I carried this huge tote bag with my stuff and the stuff I needed for step two of the mission.

So to not blow my cover, I had to giggle because tonight I wasn't Kagome Higurashi. Tonight I am Satcha Tease, because if I was Kagome Higurashi that guy would crave cock from now on when I got done with him.

:::

:::

 **Inside Pink Bikini Bar**

I made it to the edge of the stage where I was suppose to meet the "Mom" of the girls to get my access card, give her my name, and my music. I looked around and immediately felt like I did a time warp and I was in the 70s or the 80s. There was fake purple and red fur everywhere. The stage wasn't as long or wide as Jakotsu's studio. It was smaller and ratchet as hell. Instead of having a smooth surface similar to a dance studio theirs was carpet.

Like is that standard?

The poles didn't look sturdy but again nobody asked my opinion.

"Are you Nicole Forte?" a feminine voice asked from behind me.

I jumped a little and turned to the woman that was behind me. What I imagined the "mom" to be was totally not what the woman looked like.

The lady in front of me looked like she should run a charm school for wayward teenage girls and not a strip club. She had a high colored red blouse with a tweed grey jacket on that fit her perfectly. Her skirt came to her knees with black stockings on and those orthopedic black shoes that old school nurses wore. She had her black hair in a tight bun. Like if she got any angier she might pop her hairline off her head. She had on some glasses that was round horn glasses. Her top lip was non existent but her bottom lip maybe had some pink lipstick.

"Yes, I am and this is my manager, Trevor Tyler. He is making sure that I get set up and he will do my makeup," I told her trying not to quack in my knees.

"No men allowed in the dressing rooms," she said curtly.

"Uhm, we play for the same team suga. The girls are safe with me. Just going to do her make up and leave quietly," Jakotsu said making his voice gayer than I have ever heard.

The middle aged spinster looked him up and down and started walking towards the back left side of the stage. I assumed she accepted Jakotsu and that we should follow her.

"My name is Mrs. Linda Fuckhert. You may call me Mom, Mrs. Linda or Mrs. Fuckhert," Mrs. Fuckhert said.

Jakotsu started coughing and I patted him on the back. Mrs. Fuckhert just rolled her eyes and slid her red access card through the card machine.

She let us walk through and she followed behind. We stopped and let her get in front of us since I have no idea where the hell I was going. The hallway was a little scary, dim and smelled a little mildewy.

Lights flickered and there was a machine humming in the distance. I walked closer to Jakotsu because if something jumped I was sure he would protect me or I could push him and run like hell.

Just needed one sacrifice.

Mrs. Fuckhert stopped in front of a pink door that had read ' **Bitches be Bitches but Bitches Respect Real Bitches'** in red lettering and a kiss print on the door.

Word.

"This is where the ladies come and get dress, do their make up and if they have time practice their routine," Mrs. Fuckhert said.

"The ladies wait here until it's their turn to perform," she pointed to another door that was black and it had written on it in silver letterings, ' **Dance is a Conversation Between Body & Soul**'.

"Every girl doesn't perform every night. There is a rotation. New girls debuting do perform their first night. We call it the Popping Cherry debut. Its a friendly competition between the new girls. The girl that performed the best according to the boss get a prize or something like that," Mrs. Linda said continuing walking down the abyss.

She made a turn to the left and continued talking.

"This is a full nude bar. If you are asked to serve or service a gentleman or lady then you are to wear nothing while on the floor other than shoes as standard dress. A client can request that you wear a particular outfit while you perform for them. You can not have sex with the client during or after business hours. They can look but not touch. If found out that you are having a sexual relationship with a client you will be asked to leave. The only exception on having sex with a client if it has been approved by the boss. You will be in the blue, indigo, or violet rooms. These are the rooms. They are cleaned immediately afterwards," Mrs. Fuckhert said.

She opened the door and allowed us to look in.

Looking around the room it had one full size mattress, a condom dispenser, lube in different flavors in a wicker basket, a fan, lamp, carton of cigarettes, alarm clock, a kitchen timer, trash can, and an ashtray on a table against the wall. The walls was white with blue trim and the light was dimly lite.

"There are candles and incense inside of the baskets where the lube is. We also have latex and latex free condoms. Remember no glove no love," Mrs. Linda said.

"All the rooms are set up the same just with different colored trim. When the door is closed it locks so no one will be able to join in. The boss, head of security his name is Vernon, and I have the only key to get in and out of here. Once inside you have to wait the predetermined time until I come and unlock it. For safety there is a rope here that looks like it goes to the window but it's a silent emergency indicator. It shoots a signal to the security guards and to my beeper that you are in danger. We will have you out in moments. Someone will be close by in case there is danger to you or the client is experiencing some sort of medical issue. Please do not touch this rope if you don't need us,"Mrs. Fuckhert said and started out of the room.

Jakotsu looked mildly impressed. I know I was.

"If you are waitressing on your rotation night, you may have shoes on or a hat depending on if we are doing some sort of theme. Doors lock at 8 pm sharply. If you are not in the building you will not be working. I conduct a drug and STD test every two weeks to make sure that we are up to health code. Here is your blue access card. Please do not lose it. Cost $45 to replace it. The card opens all the doors except for the bosses office which is off limits. We have showers here for you to take care of your hygiene needs you will need your card to access virtually all of the doors that you have authority to be in. Do you have a place to stay?" she asked.

"Yes, I do have a place to stay," I told her because I refuse to stay here.

"Most girls don't but that is good. In the event that you need a place to stay. Rent is $150 every two weeks. You live by yourself and you may have only female visitors, no males. You get three meals a day and you share the showers that is located down stairs. Any questions?" Mrs. Fuckhert asked.

"What's behind that door," I pointed to the one she was standing in front of.

"This is off limits as well. It doesn't concern you. There is one more door I need to show you. This door is an emergency exit in case we need all the girls to evacuate for any reason, just use this door," she opened it and I looked outside.

The door lead to the side of an alley that had cigarette buds, coke cans, weeds, and condom wrappers that was around the entrance. It was next to a red brick building that I remember seeing was Joe's Seafood and Grill.

She closed the door back and then we walked some more to then cut across the main club to circle back to the dressing and changing room.

"I hope that you find the club to your satisfaction. I will be around. Since the club isn't open you are free to move around and go to the areas that I showed you. When it is 9:30 you need to make your way back here for our group meeting and to finish getting dressed. I will bring your contract later tonight. Your schedule of what your rotation is going to be like will also be given to you tonight. Any other questions?" Mrs. Fuckhert asked.

I shook my head. She bowed slightly and left Jakotsu and me alone. I looked around the room and there was about six other women from various backgrounds in there half dressed or flat out naked.

"Well honey, let's get you dolled up," Jakotsu grabbed my hand and we made our way to an empty mirror.

He methodically did my make up and hair. I have never seen it so silky smooth or bouncy.

Another hour later we decided that I was going to have my hair down with curls so I can shake my hair.

He eventually left me and said he was going to come back so he could see my performance. He wished me luck and then I was left alone. I talked to some of the girls that was there and they were friendly and very open. I had declined going with them to eat. I was shaking like a leaf on the inside already food wouldn't help.

"Honey if you love to dance then it's going to get easier as soon as the music play. Just imagine you are by yourself and just let go and have fun," a black girl name Cinnamon Spice said to me. It helped.

It was 7:30 and the place didn't open up until 10. So after I got use to the stage I went snooping since that is the whole point of this mission or was I not paying attention.

.

.

.

I made my way to the back of the establishment where the offices were located. It was a lot cleaner here and clearly off limits but I'm new and I don't know any better and clearly I can't read **KEEP OUT** in big black letters either **.**

That is my story and I am sticking to it.

"Hey, yeah it's me. Are you coming? All the doms are going to be here and there is a new one replacing Onigumo. Tonight is the best time to shake down the joint. 1 am, perfect. I'll make sure that Bubba is nice and drunk so he won't know what hit him. Remember our deal you get the man I get my freedom. If you bullshit me then I will suddenly develop amnesia," the female voice said on the phone.

"Alright, bye," and I heard the person on the phone end it's conversation. I quickly hid deeper into the shadows to not get found out.

Great somebody else is trying to take down Bubba before we had a chance to do anything. I guess I need to make this fast. I wait until I didn't hear the clicking of the high heel shoes and continued on to where I was heading to. I made it to a door that said Not An Exit. I open it anyway and thankfully no alarms went off. I look outside and it lead to the alleyway next to Joe's Seafood and Grill.

Ok got a way out.

So I closed it back up and turned around to head to the other direction. I remembered and asked the girls here if there were any working cameras in case we wanted to do something extra for our clients and didn't want to cut the boss off some. She said the only working cameras was in the boss' office everywhere else was just dummies to make everyone believe that they worked.

She knew because a john had accused her of not sucking his dick right and he couldn't prove it because the cameras were all of a sudden not working. She put two and two together and bam figured out that the cameras were fakes. She did extra stuff on the side to get extra money so she could finally give up the pole.

I opened some more doors that Mrs. Fuckhert didn't mention. There was a lot of rooms with beds, one had chains, another had paddles, one looked like it could have been off of a set with aliens, one had a japanese style hot spring tub in it (I made sure to remember this one), and the last door was locked. I looked around and got a hair pin out of my hair.

Like the saying goes or what my mother usually says ' _a locked door means you going to find their dirty laundry_.'

Yes my mother has passed down her fucked up philosophy but I don't have time to sit and think/talk to myself about that.

I jimmied it a bit and viola an office. I walked in and saw in the corners of the ceiling cameras were moving back and forward. Thankfully the light wasn't on but that didn't mean they couldn't see in the dark. I took out my phone and made sure to keep the light away from my face. I moved into the office towards the computer.

Inuyasha's tech guy had already acquired the password and he texted it to me.

PearlyPussy69

Bingo!

I opened up the Bubba's files he had on his hard drive. I searched for anything that could be used or stored files. I tapped on and save to my USB drive titles such as ; taxes forged, taxes real, N.O. S8, P.C. S8, B.H.S8, house rentals, P.B. employees, advertisers, and insurance liability.

I wonder what S8 meant. Probably the section they are in like section 8?

It had estimated 3 hours for it to be done downloading. I cut the monitor off and looked around to see if the security taping was done in here and guess what it was. I looked through my phone for the instructions on how to do it.

I followed it and cleared me being in here. I looked at the rest of the cd's he had. There was a binder called **Insurance Liability**.

I grabbed it and flipped through it. I saw one labeled HVPD chief's wife, HV Mayor, N.O. and then I heard someone walking down the hallway. I put the binder where I found it and tipped toe out of the room leaving it like I had it. I closed and locked the door.

.

.

.

"Yes Vernon. Make sure that this place is secure and that no cops are nosing around. We are having a family reunion. Pops and Mom are suppose to come and visit," a man's voice said.

"Sure thing boss. I will have security tight and move the carriers and the mixers to a different location just in case. We have already cleaned the lab out and moved it to another location," another deeper New Jersey accent male voice said.

"Good. Make sure that the phones are rotated and destroyed. HVPD been snooping and we have been getting hit through our carriers. Don't need no newbie disrupting the way of life. I'm going to head to the office. Send Diamond to me. I need her to suck my dick or that newbie Cherry Spankalicious,"Bubba said.

"Cherry quit last night. She got replaced by some classy bitch named Satcha Tease. She has a tight ass and huge hooters," Vernon said.

"Bring her here to me so I can see what she looks like. Isn't she suppose to be Dominique Davenport's girlfriend? The new dom that I'm suppose to be checking out today?" Bubba asked.

His voice was getting close to where I was and I started to panic. I didn't hear the rest of the conversation. I looked around and saw a hall I remembered that lead back to the other side where the girls were. I quickly dashed over to the other side and walked down the dark hall.

I didn't stop until I reached the pink doors and let myself in.

Whew that was close.

The other ladies just looked at me and shook their head.

Whatever.

I made my way back to my mirror and freshened up a bit. Satcha Tease debut is in a few. I just hope I don't fuck it up.

 **9:45pm**

"Ladies we are going to have big spenders here tonight. This may be one of the biggest nights you will ever see at PBB. Make sure that you are classy, that you flirt, get these fuckers to spend money on you. We will be having the best shit at the bar. Bartenders just water it down a little bit and not like how we usually do it. We have two Popping Cherry Ceremonies tonight. First it's going to be Lickis Ballz and Satcha Tease, good luck girls. Other than that 15 minutes until show time. Have fun, be safe, and let's go home rich! What's our motto," Bubba the Hammar said to us.

"Don't let a john go home with a single penny," the ladies yelled and went to where they had to be.

I was getting excited. Lickis or Penelope, was coming from a strip club from the Valley. She was certain that she was going to take home the Popping Cherry trophy. I wasn't aware of it being a trophy but I had other things on my mind. The file should be almost done uploading and I haven't seen my dear boyfriend either. Then I still had that conversation of that other stripper in my head. I was trying to listen in to other conversations to see if I could recognize her voice.

"Satcha?" a blonde haired white woman came to me.

I turned and her voice was the one I was searching for.

"Yea, that's me,"I said trying to contain my glee.

"Well it's surely nice to meet you and I hope you break a leg and have fun up there. Bubba is really gonna like you. You just seem like a fun person. I'll make sure to put in a good word. Don't let me down because I saw you practice and I wanted to throw my bra at you and believe me honey that's saying something. You would have made a great stripper," the woman said with a southern accent praising my practice. I guess think Dolly Parton.

I thought I was alone other than the DJ.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name," I said.

"Oh silly me! My name is Danielle Goldstein or my stage name is White Diamond. I am a complete goofball," White Diamond gushed and continued to talk.

I stopped listening because the whore I am suppose to be nice nice to is also a whistleblower who is trying to take down Bubba. But I'm not sure if it's with the police or with another gang. I'm so confused!

"Honey why are you so pale all of a sudden? Nerves?" White Diamond asked.

I shook my head and ran to the toilet. I made it to a decently clean restroom and up chucked my meager meal into the toilet. I flushed and gargled my mouth with some Listerine that was in the restroom followed by with the tap water. I rolled back my shoulders and went back to the dressing room and got in my costume. I don't have time to sort that out.

 _ **Knock Knock**_

"Hey bitch are you Satcha or go by the name Nicole?" a male New Jersey accent asked me.

I was in my bra and underwear and glared at him.

"Who wants to know?" I asked just as rude maybe a little more bitterly. Bitch really?

"Your boyfriend is here and he wants to talk to you. Do you give him permission to come inside?" the man asked.

"Sure, and what's your name?" I asked reaching for my robe but it fell to the ground.

"Vernon sweetheart. If your boyfriend don't treat you right you can always let me take care of your needs," Vernon said wiggling his eyebrows, grabbing his balls and smirking.

It took everything in me not to roll my eyes. I recognized him as the bouncer that slapped me on the ass and the voice that was talking to the boss in the hall earlier.

I giggled and bent over picking up the robe and I could see in the mirror he was checking me out.

"Are you done eye fucking my girlfriend?" I heard Inuyasha's voice.

I quickly sat up and put my silk purple robe on that came to my upper thigh.

"Sorry sir. If you don't mind sharing I will be more than willing to take her for a ride," Vernon said and readjusted his dick in his pants.

"Main Squeeze so off limits," Inuyasha took that ring out of his red button down he was wearing.

He was looking really sexy in his outfit. A three piece suit on that was tailored made to cloth only his body. Shiny black dress shoes, clean shaven face, and he had a new hair cut. He cleaned up pretty well.

"Sorry I didn't know she was under protection. I apologize, Ms. Nikki, it won't happen again. I'll let the other bouncers know that she is to be taken care of with the utmost respect,"Vernon said and quickly left the room.

"So in translation, I will be getting the shitty treatment," I folded my arms and sat back down at my vanity mirror.

"It's only for a night really. Are you ready? Nervous? Did you find what you was suppose to find?" Inuyasha asked and started to play with my hair.

His claws massaged my scalp and it was feeling really good. The nervousness and doubt I had at first was gone.

"Yeah and got a 2 for 1 deal I need to tell you about. There may be some problems with the delivery but I'm not sure who is the company. The locals or the foreigners,"I said trying not to lean into his hand.

Basically I was hinting to him that I have two major things to talk about that may sweeten the deal. I was trying to tell him about the police coming or not and that it may be a rival gang may come and bust it up here.

"Tell me later. Finish getting dressed and come to Bubba's table when you are done. Did you meet Diamond?"Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, she is really sweet just like a Twizzler," I said and pecked him on the lips. A knock was heard on the door.

"Nikki, its almost show time. Hurry and who is this tall glass of bourbon?" Jackie asked.

She was an older black woman who's been in the business longer than she care to admit. She was the one that talked to me first. I really like her and we exchanged numbers.

"My old man, Dominique Davenport. This is Jackie Thomas or Cookie Sweet Cakes," I introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you," she shook his hand and turned back to me, "the old heads are going to do our group routine then the other new chick then you ok, baby girl! Do us proud I got money riding on you to bring the house down," Jackie said and then left the room.

"I'll take that as my cue. Remember come by Bubba's table when you are done," Inuyasha said and I stood on my tippy toes and pecked him on the lips.

He raised his eyebrow and left the room. I haven't the foggiest why I just pecked him twice on the lips. Maybe getting into the role. Somebody could be watching and to make sure that we are in a loving and committed relationship. I finished getting dressed and waited until it was time for me to perform.

 **Three Hours Later and Two shots of PB House Special**

I was loose. I waited for my turn. The old head's dance routine was hot and I really wanted to learn how to perform the moves. I made my way back to the stage.

I took a deep breathe and read the quote again. ' **Dance is a Conversation Between Body & Soul**'.

I changed up some of the steps and added a chair. My music started and I left Kagome off stage and on stage, Satcha Tease made her debut.

Oh god! Please don't let me mess up!

:::

:::

* * *

 **A/N:Posting Part 3 tomorrow. It was bigger than what I planned. She will be dancing! The quote about dance I got off of Google and it didn't have an author. The bitches be bitches was me:)**

 **Tell me what you think!**

 **Acknowledgements**

 **Princess Inume , Warm-Amber92, NekoxUsa, fanficnewbiee , kittychic0895,Guest,kimmico,Bookreader9999,PrinessKeylolo,**

 **nitababy11**

 **Until Tomorrow!**

 **M**

 **[not beta read]**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **A/N 1: First OFF: Oh THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVES and FOLLOWS ! OMG I made my first 100 mark! Screams! Never had I made it! That doesn't mean stop! Just know that I really, really, really appreciate the feedback and ya'll are hilarious! I'm so glad that ya'll find this story funny and entertaining! I'm telling you it was a simple thought that popped in my head and I thought it was hilarious. You all are the best! Thank you!**

* * *

 **Behind the Story:**

 **Finally Kagome dances! How to read the dance is to read the lyric in bold and then the moves is underneath it. I know backwards but it helped me. "Kisses Down Low" by Kelly Rowland. I went through a lot of songs and this one I really liked it and saw Kagome dancing to it in my head.**

 **Remember ooo about three chapters or so back when I was raving about a story called 'Undercover Drag' by ophiliakhaos. The author asked for some drag names and it was hard coming up with them off the top of my head. So I googled and left her some ideas. I get to this story and I'm like eek! I need names! So I had to get in my pervy mode and thought. The names are 100% genuinely mine lol. At first Kagome's name was going to be the Cherry Spankolicious and I was like that's a lot to type lol. I actually planned out what I wanted her name to be. Long story short (I know too late lol) I know I wanted her to tease her clients especially Inuyasha.**

 **Inuyasha is really OOC but I think it works for him in this story lol. I love him in this story.**

 **Another thing I have never been to a strip joint. *_* I know what you thinking why write about it. Well they are fun to write about. This is my third one and second time writing strip tease lol!**

 **That's it for Behind the Story !**

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

:::

:::

 **Inuyasha's POV-7 minutes before Kags performed**

Kagome kissed me on the lips. It was nice and I wanted more but I had to leave before we christened the entire room. It's been about 1095 days since I dove in between any woman's legs that I was soberly aware of but who's counting…

Yup.

Not me.

' **Claim the bitch,'**

' _Whoa there buddy, aren't we rushing things, just a bit.'_

Because she...she...she doesn't know how much I care about her. Or how much I know about her. I wouldn't call it stalking I would call it a:

Get-to-know-the-person-without-the-person-knowing-that-you-know-all-those-trivial-details-about-that-person.

See that doesn't mean that I'm stalking her.

Pfft.

Stalker.

Not me.

I may have taken her underwear that she was wearing from her house and it's in my glove compartment. I was just checking to make sure that other burglars couldn't come in and surprise her.

I know that she likes honey on her biscuits and in her Earl Grey tea. That she can touch her tongue to her nose and that she cheats more on diets than when she just eats. She wears red thongs when she is feeling sexy and white when she is having a bad day i.e her periods. I may have taken some pictures of her and then boy toy that I allowed her to have.

Possibly threatened him if he continued the relationship longer than what it had already had. He was a demon and understood that when a male demon found their mate any other male that wasn't related by blood was seen as a challenge.

The first time that I saw her was at the Rookie Gala the FBI hosted for the new recruits, I thought I died and went to Heaven. I found my mate, no my soul mate. She had on this sexy strapless burgundy dress that was long on one side and short on the other side. She had these black heels that had a diamond on the toe. She had her hair in curls like some girls do for formal events. I almost forgot to breath but complete forgot about my date. I tried to talk to her but I just couldn't say anything. I got drunk that night and hoped that the alcohol would make me look cool and not a dumbass.

It didn't turn out great.

That was the first time I slept with lech Beatrice Clay. She was there with someone else and ended up in my bed. I-I don't even remember talking to her, but she was in my bed when I woke up.

Shake my head.

Back to business...Bubba the Hammer is a paranoid nutcase. He is an obese monkey demon that is bigger in the middle than his height. He had on a khaki linen outfit on with a Hawaiian print shirt on and white alligator shoes on with no socks. He had rings on each of his fingers. He had three gold teeth spread out in his mouth. He had doubled the security staff and had them at our table. I noticed that he had a key around his neck. I guess he caught me staring and patted his cock. I immediately turned back to face the other new girl dancing to 'Pour it Up' by Rihanna.

"Dominique Davenport, I would like to introduce to you my main bitch White Diamond. Diamond this is Dominique. He will be taking over Naraku's sector,"Bubba said.

"Charmed. So you are Ms. Nikki's old man. You are a cutie," Diamond told me and sat on my lap.

She began playing with my lapel and sniffed my neck.

"Alright next on the stage will be her first time on the stage. Give it up...huh? One second fellas. She is a bit nervous. You good. Ok. Next give it up for….Satcha Tease.

Kagome's song came on and my dick jumped when I saw the outfit she had on. She is such a fucking tease.

:::

:::

 **Kagome's POV**

So the bitch that went ahead of me practically had the same outfit on like me minus the ascot. Her song was Rihanna's 'Pour it Up'. Which was a good one. The announcer dude was about to go back on stage because the chick Lickis Ballz was naked.

"Kagome," Jakotsu whispered and I turned to face him. He was sweating and had something in his hand.

"Hurry up and take that trash off and put this on," he said ripping off the vest and took scissors to the shorts and red G-String that I just got comfortable with.

"What the fuck? I'm about to go on in .35 seconds. Really Jak I mean Trevor?" I said while he was pinning my hair to the side.

I was putting on some sheer black thigh high lace top stocking on, these really cute black stilettos, black lacy bra and panties, a sexy 1940s style trench coat that came to my thigh. He darkened and added glitter to my lips,eyes, body and pinched my cheeks.

"Is the song the same?" I asked as he was backing up and looking at his new masterpiece.

"No, since that bitch basically stole my shit, well your shit, I changed it. Same dance moves just go a bit slower and sell it baby girl. She did her thing thankfully she didn't do the same dance moves. Touch yourself more, thats what I heard one of the guys out there. He wished she touched herself. Play with their fantasy of foreplay. I also saw your boy toy out there. Think of him," Jakotsu winked and the announcer guy asked was I ready and I shook my head.

:::

:::

The music started here goes nothing. I waited for the melody to play and then Satch Tease was making her debut.

 **Right about now (yeah)**

I walked on the stage heel, toe, heel, toe, heel toe, make it to the pole with my back to the audience. My little cheat sheet going through my head.

 **You put in over time, over night, doing everything I like, go so right yeah**

I slowly take off my trench coat and let it fall to my elbows and I turned fully around to face the audience.

 **You hold me close, squeeze me tight, look me deep inside my eyes, baby you know I love it**

I touched and squeezed my breasts imagining Inuyasha squeezing them like in the dream I had. Just got to think erotic.

 **But nothing can compare to when you kiss me there**

I used my pointer and middle finger and kissed my fingers. I slowly and provocatively moved my kissed fingers from my vagina up to my breasts and smirked. Keeping my eyes flirty and horny.

 **And I can't lie when I lie in your arms baby I feel so sexy**

 **So boy just take your time, send chills down my spine**

I acted like I had the best orgasm in the world and did a sexy squat and winked with my mouth opened to exaggerate my wink

 **You're one of a kind, I swear I gotta make you mine**

I turned from one knew to the other and got on my knees and rolled my body while keeping my face to the audience. My favorite part of the song was next

 **Boy you turn me on, got me feeling hot**

 **Now I'm really going**

Fanned myself and then rotated my hips around the world. Drop to a sexy squat with my legs spread open.

 **I like, I like, I like my kisses down low**

 **Makes me arch my back**

I then hooked my leg around the pole and let gravity take me around make sure to bend back blow a kiss. Flick my hair and whip like I own this bitch.

 **When you give it to me slow**

 **Baby just like that**

Drop to my knees and do a pelvic thrust frog thrust and turned to sit on my ass.

 **Yeah, baby get a little rough that's okay**

I pulled my bra over my head and threw it off stage.

 **Baby go ahead do your thang, ride on away**

I went out to the audience and I straddled a random guy's lap and rode him. I rubbed my body against his. He was grabbing my ass and his buddies was laughing

 **And I love it when we misbehave**

I turned on his lap and twerked on his lap and sat up and leaned on him and kissed his cheek.

 **Me and you together babe, we can do everything**

 **Boy, if somebody could see the way you kiss on me**

I walked back on stage and got on the pole and hook my leg around the pole and let gravity take me around make sure to bend back blow a kiss.

 **Oh they won't believe it, cause even I don't believe it but I love the way I'm feeling**

 **So boy just take your time, send chills down my spine**

 **You're one of a kind, I swear I gotta make you mine**

I sat on the chair that was on stage and I had it on stage proper and straddled the seat. I place left leg on the top part of the seat and leaned back thinking of a Inuyasha kissing my nude breasts and I flipped backwards.

 **Boy you turn me on, got me feeling hot**

I hooked my fingers on my panties and slide them down taking them off and I shook my ass in the air.

 **Now I'm really going**

 **I like, I like, I like my kisses down low**

 **Makes me arch my back**

 **When you give it to me slow**

 **Baby just like that**

I kiss my fingers again and bring up my body while I'm squatting and moving my hips humping the air and go from left to right. I keep smirking and licking my licks and gnawing on my bottom lip.

 **When you give it to her slow**

 **Baby just like that**

I walk to the chair again and bend over with my left hand on the headrest and the right on the right on the seat and I slowly move my ass and thighs like I'm stepping and walking and rotating my hips.

 **She like her kisses down low**

 **Make her arch her back**

 **When you give it to her slow**

 **Baby just like that**

I sit on the chair because I'm tired but I am going to push through fatigue. I sit on the edge of the chair bring my thighs together and lean back a bit. I then move my left leg over my right and vice versa and look at in the audience like I know they all want to fuck me.

 **Speed it up, heat it up, let it go, let it go, let it go**

 **'Til I get, get enough, you never know, never know, never know**

I stop moving my legs and sit up straight and move my arms above my head and do the same thing with my arms letting them see my breasts. I had a playful smile on and flirty eyes

 **I like that there, yeah that there,**

 **A little more to the left (yeah right there)**

I touch myself in various spots but end at the entrance of my womanhood and go oops with hand like a little kid.

 **She like her kisses down low**

 **Make her arch her back**

 **When you give it to her slow**

 **Baby just like that**

I stand up from my chair and slide to the floor again and crawled to the edge of the stage. When I got there I turned to show off my tramp stamp. I closed my legs and opened them up wide almost immediately. I then rolled my back backwards and laid down.

 **I like my kisses down low**

 **I like my kisses down low**

I kissed my fingers again and touched all over my body again and then turned on my stomach and sat up and ran my hand through hair

 **I like my, like my, I like my, like my...**

 **I like my kisses down low**

I turned to show my ass and bounced on my hunches and rotated my hips with my head tilted to the side and my hair just flowed with it

 **I like my, like my, I like my, like my...**

 **I like my kisses down low**

I slowly got up and grabbed my trench coat and walked off stage but came out and kissed my finger to touch my bare ass.

The club erupted with whistles and "encores"! I was back stage begging for water. Jakotsu was back there and handed me a bottle. Jackie came and hugged. I was proud of myself.

"Baby girl you did an amazing job! If I was straight I would totally kiss you every spot you touched. Yes, baby girl you killed it! I have to get out of here and head to Los Angeles. I got your outfit for your dinner its at your old man's house," Jakotsu said looking around and kissed me on my cheek.

I on the other hand was a having a fat attack. I sat down for a few moments and caught my breath. After I was sure my lungs was functioning I found my lipstick and applied more on and went out to look for Inuyasha.

:::

:::

 **Inuyasha's POV**

Kagome performance. I think I might have to utilize those rooms that Bubba was carrying on about. He was really surprised.

Kagome's ass was amazing and her shaking it and touching it. The foreplay, I need a bathroom. I have an uncomfortable wood now. I wanted to kiss her and suck on all the places she kissed.

"Bubba, can I fuck her, the newbie. Her name is very true. She was a tease and I want to break her off," one of the man at our table was saying.

I had to catch myself from growling.

"Sorry Horace. That fox is taken. Her boyfriend is right there,"Bubba pointed to me.

Horace who was a snake demon just hissed and reached in his pocket.

"How much do you want so I can fuck that bitch and possibly have her as my main squeeze. Money isn't an object or you could be a pal and just let me lick her," Horace said and sss his tongue out at me.

I kept my cool because:

1) I'm not a cop

2) trying to infiltrate this gang and get the info I need

3) the only cock going in that pussy is mine.

"Tempting but I'm about to break her off. Bubba could I use one of your rooms," I asked and turned to him.

Bubba laughed like a monkey and threw me the key that was around his neck.

I really wanted to ask him if his favorite fruit was bananas because he kept eyeing the snake demon.

"Sure Dominique. I can see how much your bitch got your dick and almost all the other cocks in here hard as a motherfucker. Diamond get to work and suck this shit off. I can't think with my blood rushing to my swollen balls,"Bubba said and snatched a blonde haired woman from her stooping on the arm of his armchair.

She began sucking his dick and rubbing the snake demon's cock as well.

"Thanks Bubba,"I put the key on my neck. I started to get up and go get her.

"Just one moment. Let her come here so we can introduce her to the whole gang,"Bubba said and I nodded and waited until Kagome made her way here.

A few moments later Kagome stumbled her way up here.

"Oh it looks someone gave her some Devil's Envy. She is going to be horny as fuck,"Bubba started to laugh.

I turned towards the obese monkey demon and he took his dick out of Diamond's mouth and started to hit her in the face with his cock. I could smell Kagome's arousal spiking.

"Nicole,"I called after Kagome and she looked at me. She was starting to sweat and she walked to me. She stood in front of me and sat on my lap. She looked in my eyes and started to kiss me.

"I guess we gonna get a free- what the fuck Vernon. You see we are having some fun over here,"Bubba said. I opened an eye and Diamond had her pussy grinding in Horace's face.

"There is a buyer that had been really loyal. He wants to talk to you,"Vernon said.

It was really hard trying to concentrate with Kagome straddling my hips and circling her hips on my lap. She somehow unzipped my pants and my cock sprang out of my pants. I had to roll my eyes back when she plunged her soaked pussy on him never breaking the kiss.

"Hojo! What do I owe this great pleasure of you being in my club,"I think I heard Bubba say.

Shit Kagome is a wild animal when she riding.

"That girl that just performed, I wish to fuck her and also I need some more of the Devil's Envy. I sold out and here's the money to prove it,"Hojo said. I heard a low thud on the table where discarded drinks and food was at.

"Hojo you and every man in this club wants to stick their dick in that bitch,"Bubba said and slapped Diamond on her ass.

She was busy with her mouth on Horace's dick and her pussy in his face.

I released my lips and Kagome loosened my shirt and tie. Then she went for my neck and sucked and nipped at it. I ran my hands down her back and she arched her back like she did when she was dancing. I grabbed her nipple and sucked on it. I looked and saw Bubba signal one of his cronies with his head to escort Hojo to wherever the drugs was or something.

I was feeling my first nut coming and I had to stop her because I didn't have a condom on and a lead just popped up.

"Kag- I mean Nikki, come and let's take this to somewhere a bit more private,"I kissed her on the lips and she kissed me back.

I may have to keep some of that Devil's Envy in a secret stash for my mate.

I checked my watch and the time was 12:46 am. I felt my phone vibrate and checked it. It was Beatrice

:::

:::

 **498-098-9887**

 **498-098-9887:** _Where are you? Got a break in the case. Call me back...I miss you..._

 _Received: 10:46 p.m 2015/13/06_

 **498-098-9887:** _Where are you? did u get my msg from earlier...we are still partners right?_

 _Received: 12:46 a.m 2015/13/06_

* * *

I wish this bitch catch a clue I don't like her like that and the times we had was a drunken mistake. Then again I wonder what it was?

:::

:::

 **Me:** _U was taken off the case. But what are you talking about?_

 _Received: 12:55 a.m 2015/13/06_ Read 06/13/15

* * *

I put my phone back in my pocket and help Kagome walk down the hall. I walked to the office and insert his key into the door knob. I can hear the cameras swiveling towards me coming in. I walked to the keypad and turn them off. I turned the lights on and headed towards the computer. I then heard someone barfing and it was Kagome throwing up in the restroom that was in the office. She walked back into the room still naked and she looked better.

"I feel like shit but I feel better. Do not drink Scornful Bitch, ever!" Kagome said and sat down.

I shook my head retrieved the USB she had put in there earlier and then went to leave but stopped when I saw a binder that said **Insurance Liability.** I grabbed it and made my way out of the door.

Then all of a sudden the lights in the hallway went off and then women screaming. Then more voices screaming 'get down, get down'.

Fucking A!

Damn that fucking bitch!

* * *

 **A/N: Tell me what you think?! Yes Kagome is now a exhibitionist lol.**

 **Devil's Envy** **a new drug at local clubs that Black Widow is designing and marketing. Basically what cops think is cocaine is really a new drug that heightens sexual desire and let's go inhibitions. It can get addictive like cocaine because some of the ingredients and color is the same. Where cocaine chills you out (this is what I read) Devil's Envy heightens your senses. So Kagome wasn't herself. To come down you have to fuck like rabbits. Throwing up is also another way your body will try to get the drug out of your system. More cum is produce to have that big O. Not yet illegal nor legal.**

 **Song again 'Kisses Down Low' by Kelly Rowland**

 **Man it was hard picking one song! I was going to do Rihanna's Pour it Up but I looked at the video it was boring. Another runner up was 'Motivation' by Kelly Rowland, 'Body Party' by Ciara, and also 'Dance for You' by Beyonce. I took some of their dance moves from these ladies and splice and mended them for Kagome's routine.**

 **How was the routine? Could you imagine her dancing to it. Please give me feedback!**

 **Acknowledgements**

 **Abby3, Warm Amber Eyes 92, kimico, NekoUsa,Princess Inume, LadyStush, disneygirl1991,** **nitababy11,xoxoSoCal619Sweetheartxoxo,**

 **Until Next Time**

 **M**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Inuyasha POV**

"What do you think is going on," Kagome asked whispering.

We went back inside the office and tried to devise a plan. I checked my phone and saw I missed another text from earlier.

* * *

 **Jakotsu**

 **Jakotsu:** _Tell Kagome that I grabbed her stuff. It's at your house. Figured that her stuff would be the last thing on your mind. I want to be the Godfather!_

 _Received:12:49 a.m 2015/14/06_

 **Me:** _Thanks and I will tell her…I will have to talk to her about that..._

 _SentL 1:12 a.m. 2015/14/06 Read 06/14/2015_

* * *

Kagome looked up at me and I told her that Jakotsu had her gotten her stuff and it was at my house. I saw her moving around in the office and she showed me a black address book. I thumbed through it and it was with all of Bubba's contacts. One name sparked my interest.

Byakuya Onigumo.

Next to his name was Over Lord.

I guess he would be next up the food chain. I looked back at Kagome and she was bending over again looking inside of Bubba's lower file cabinets. I had a great view of her ass and her glistening pussy.

Focus Inuyasha!

' _ **Fuck mate half breed now, she is ripe for impregnating. I need her pupped before another male try and claim her. Your fantasies are becoming very graphic and I feel you are losing touch with reality!,** '_ my demon shouted at me.

She shook her head. I thought she heard the internal conversation I was having with...myself.

She turned and covered her breasts from my view much to my regret.

I was really loving the view.

' _ **Give her your jacket you moron and stop staring at her. You are creeping me and her out,** '_my demon advised me.

I eventually stopped drooling at her undressed state and handed her my suit jacket. She thanked me and placed it over her body. Thankfully it was a little small on her around her breast and made them poof out some and left her lower ass cheeks to peek a boo at me.

Getting back to the planning our escape, Kagome snapped her fingers and began to talk.

 **Kagome POV**

How dumb can I be! I totally forgot about the side door that leads out to that seafood joint next door. I snapped my fingers and told Inuyasha about it. He grabbed the binder took the cds out placed it in his pockets, the address book in his breast pocket of his suit jacket that I was wearing. I felt him lightly graze my breast with his clawed fingers.

Sly dog.

He walked to the door and made sure the coast was clear. I got behind him and thankful that I still had my shoes on but wished I had grabbed that trench coat now.

We were trying to hide in the shadows but I got a little backwards because the only light on was the emergency light. Thankfully earlier I had seduced Vernon to get his key and used the key to open on of the doors because I thought it was the exit. I walked in the room and Hiten was tied up with Vixen Divine. She was in a milk maid outfit and tugging on his cock with a cock pump.

The stark naked man bulge his eyes out at me and I just backed out without saying anything. Inuyasha asked me what was in there and I just told him nothing you want to see if you don't want to acid wash out your eyes. He looked at me crazy and motioned for me to be quiet and to follow him. I did and took off my heels to keep from making a sound until we were outside.

"Yo Mickey! I think we found his office, come it's down the hall," a deep male voice was heard down the hall.

Inuyasha and I silently yelped and he opened a door to our right and we got inside. I turned and it was another one of those rooms clients and strippers could have sex in. This room was very much occupied by three people. Jackie, Hojo (I'm not even surprised) and Miroku.

Wait...MIROKU?

"What the hell are you doing here and tied up Miroku? What about your wife Sango?" I asked the tied up man in a hoist suit.

Jackie giggled and walked to Miroku and took out the red gag ball out of his mouth.

"Sango is still out of town and Hojo wanted to take me out since we both were bored. What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"Satcha Tease? Is that really you?" Hojo asked but Jackie flogged him with a whip.

"Did anyone give you permission to talk, bitch?" Jackie yelled and beat him three more times on his bare ass. He was on his hands and knees tied to a cage thing? Bubba is a weirdo or is it the guys subjecting themselves to these devices?

Another day Kags to ponder about men and their fetishes.

Hojo just shivered and whimpered wanting more.

Kinky much?

"Stop doing that! There are people out there and they might try to either arrest or kill us," Inuyasha turned to the group and told us.

The two men and the woman began to panic silently. I helped Jackie release Mirkou and Hojo from their torture devices and they quickly put their clothes back on.

"Ok, come on and follow me," Inuyasha said and started out of the door. I was right behind him then Jackie, Miroku and Hojo was the last one.

I kept walking and looking around. We came up to the door where it was an entrance to get back in the club. Bubba was in there tied to his seat looking pissed. I crept to the door and turned my to see who he was looking at. I gasped in my hand.

White Diamond had called-.

 **Inuyasha POV**

We were almost towards the exit that I smelt Kagome's scent that was a couple of hours old.

I turned and Kagome was getting on her hands and knees about to go through the door towards the club that we were trying to AVOID.

What the fucking hell is she thinking?!

I stealthily grabbed her, cover her mouth, and went inside another room that was the storage closet with the cleaning supplies. The others followed inside with me. They went to another corner to give us some privacy. Thank God for small favors.

I uncover her mouth and look at her sternly.

"What the hell are you doing? The exit is that way. Freedom and clothes is that way not the way you were going," I almost screamed at her.

"I know! I was going to rescue Bubba and Vernon right quick," she told me and found some black shorts and put them on.

"Why?" I almost whine!

"Because we still have to get close to Pyro Chaos also! You won't believe who is in the other room!" she told me bounce her ass in those shorts but to my dismay she got them on.

Anyway I had three guesses and one of them starts with a 'B' I bet.

"Bad Breath Betty is in there," she whispered like it was the key that unlocked the secrets of life. Thankfully no one was paying attention to us.

The stripper that was with us found some clothes and was putting them on away from everyone else.

"Ok, still missing the point here," I told her.

"Simple! If we help Bubba and Vernon that will solidify your standing and also cut down Betty! Think about it, Inu I mean Dominique. You take down the entire ring of the Black Widow and Bubba is the key. Remember what Naraku said. Get Bubba to trust us others will too,"she whispered out the side of her mouth looking at the other occupants of the room.

"No I don't," I told her with a frown.

"Well not in so many words! Think about it! If Bad Breath Betty arrests Bubba and shut this place down. Who is going to be placed back on the case with you? No life lines either," Kagome said crossing her arms whispering.

She had a point.

Fuck my life!

"Ok, go help him and Vernon and only those two. I would go but I don't need my cover blown. We will wait here. Be careful and take this," I handed her a handcuff key and a Swiss Army Knife just in case she needed it.

She took it and kiss me on the cheek again. She signaled to the other woman in our group to follow and help her. I pulled the white string to cut the light off so she wouldn't be seen.

.\\./.

"So," the guy with black hair that I remembered as Mickey or was it Morano?

I need to work on my memory and names.

"Miroku Shinport, nice to finally meet you. So you and my Kagome are dating or something?" Miroku put his hand out and asked me.

"Uhm, I don't think that we are dating just yet but we are close," I told him and rubbed the back of my neck after I shook his hand.

"My name is Dr. Hojo Kibbles. You look familiar," the other guy...Hoho or whatever that guy name was.

"Why do you say that?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"I was at my sister's birthday party last week and I almost had Kagome ass but some fucker punched me and broke my nose. A Robert Downer Jones or something like that. I feel like I know you," Hojo said to me.

I just rolled my eyes and just shook my head, I remembered him.

Druggie.

Thankfully these two are humans and can't see in the dark.

"Oh Hojo I was meaning to ask you was you able to get that issue taken care of with your car?" Miroku asked and I saw him grin in the darkness.

This must be good.

Hojo started to turn red and said " you remember I blew my load in my car after and I had lunch with Ms. Higurashi. It was the drugs, Devil's Envy, that did it to me. I had sampled some of the pill form of the drug. I am having some of my clients and some of Bubba's employees carry for him. I tried it and it got me all hot and bothered. It was rather embarrassing explaining to a foreigner who had to clean it up. I had told the woman that an experiment went bad and it wasn't cum but baking soda. Some landed on the woman's chin and she tasted it and knew I was lying that it really was cum. She charged me $300 to clean and I gratefully paid it. I think this is the room where they store it," Hojo said turning his head like he could see in the dark.

I followed his head and saw a crate in the corner. I walked quietly towards it after the two started another conversation about their experience with Sweet Cakes. I lifted up the top of the wooden crate and found some of the Devil's Envy because of the D&E insignia on the small clear plastic ziplock bag with the white pills inside.

I placed two bags in my pocket quietly and walked back to them acting like I never left.

' _ **Mate is going to be so mad at you. I'm going to get to pup her sooner rather than later,'**_ my demon informed me with a deep chuckle.

I just smirked and couldn't wait to get out of this closet with these two clowns. I wonder if Kagome knows this but she needs new friends...specifically female friends.

 **Kagome POV**

Okay.

Maybe I didn't think this through clear enough. It seemed like the right idea.

Before we came in here I told her that she was going to stay by the exit and let everyone out two at a time. That way it wouldn't seem fishy to the cops. Man do I not sound like a criminal.

"Hey Nikki, I suggest that you start looking for Bubba because I doubted he would be with everyone but rather be somewhere else. This isn't the first shake down Pink Bikini has had," Jackie said and disappeared through the door to the club.

I looked through the window and she was right he wasn't there anymore and there was only two cops halfway paying attention to what was going on. I crouched down and crawled in after checking that they weren't paying attention to me or the door.

I crawled keeping towards the shadows like I saw Jackie did. Thankfully Jackie came with me and was helping me untie everyone since it only seemed right. I had to keep pretending to be tied up when a cop or was it a thug kept passing by the horde of people that they captured.

I found Vernon and he seemed surprised to find me.

"What the fuck Nikki? Why didn't you run with the other bitches," Vernon whispered to me and quickly turned around when a cop cleared his throat.

"I couldn't let my boss get caught. I still ain't got paid. Plus these ties don't look right on you," I told him and sawed off the ties.

I looked behind me and there was six people left before Vernon could leave.

"Where's Bubba?" I asked him looking down so the cop patrolling again didn't see my face.

"They took him to the back prolly where you girls dress. They also brought that snitch bitch Diamond back there too. She is good as dead now," Vernon whispered and rubbed his wrists. He squatted and began moving towards the back. I untied the last few people and I heard two low thuds on the other side of the flower pots. I stood up a bit and saw Vernon having a sleep hold on the last cop while the other two was out cold.

 _ **Thud**_

Vernon came back and had his finger against his lips to tell me not to talk too loud still.

He crouched next to me and took out his knife and helped me untie the rest of the men that was tied sitting indian style.

They left us going through the back leaving only Vernon and me looking for a way to get Bubba and get out.

"That bitch cop lady is going to be very angry when she has no bodies to cart off to jail,"Vernon whispered and chuckled low. We exit through the door like everyone else and I went to the supply closet.

I knocked three times and waited and knocked three more. Seemed the right thing to do and the door slowly opened.

Inuyasha stuck his head out and let Vernon and me in.

"Where's the stripper that was with you?" Inuyasha asked.

"She headed on home. She has three kids and don't have a lot of money to bail herself out of jail," Vernon told us.

"Where's Bubba?" Inuyasha asked looking behind us.

"The Hammer is still held up by that cop lady and White Diamond. She was a snake and I can't believe she fed the Hammer to the wolves," Vernon said and pulled the string to cut the light on.

He looked around and walked to the shelves. He pulled down three grey canisters with blue lines on them.

"Why do you guys have tear gas canisters here?" Inuyasha asked and grabbed one from Vernon.

"For situations like this. We are going to smoke those pests out and get Bubba. I will have to lock down his office and then we can disappear for a couple of weeks and come back. That's what we always do when we find ourselves in this situations," Vernon said and grabbed a face mask and tossed one to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at it and put it on.

"Where did Miroku and Hojo go?" I asked looking for my friend and "admirer".

"When I heard people leaving I sent them away. They were fucking annoying," Inuyasha said and placed the masked on top of his head.

Vernon handed him a gun and a clip. Vernon tossed me some keys and headed towards the door.

"Wait! What the hell?" I almost screamed.

"You are going to drive the get away car. Dominique and I are going to smoke those cops out, grab Bubba, and go to the car. The car is by his office in the back. There is a secret exit door down that way. Look for a black door that says **Avoid Electrical Room** and go through there. The car will be waiting. We are going to be coming that way. Have the door unlocked and car ready to go ok," Vernon said and left followed by Inuyasha.

I waited for a couple of minutes grabbed my shoes that I left and tipped toe down the hall keeping to the shadows. It wasn't that bad because I didn't run into nobody. I found the door after I knew what I was looking for.

I opened the door and went through. I found another door and opened it up and I was there. A maroon Cadillac Deville was waiting on me to start up and have the doors unlocked.

I did as told and played the waiting game. I hate the waiting game! My traitorous mind went to Inuyasha and said a silent prayer.

Please be ok and make it out alive please!

 **Inuyasha POV**

 **Pfft, Pfft, Pfft, Pfft**

I can't believe I am in a shootout with my brother's in blue! I kept the mask on to hide my identity. Bubba got hit in the left leg and Vernon is almost out of the smoky haze. White Diamond is dead I believe from a stray bullet or on purpose from Vernon. We are sprinting down the hall to the waiting car.

I follow Vernon and the limping Bubba to the Deville. Kagome looks relieved and scared when she saw blood. I get to the driver's seat and push her to the side and got behind the wheel. I'm glad my car isn't around here and glad I made Jakotsu drop her off.

I sped through the sleepy streets until I was sure that no one was following me. I made it to a diner and Kagome and I got out. Vernon handed me some money and I gave him the gun I used. We shook hands and parted ways. They drove off and he promised to keep in touch.

I opened my clawed hand and a small charmed hammer on a gold necklace was inside.

I got my acceptance from Bubba.

I grabbed Kagome's hand and lifted her on my back. She was eerily quiet maybe she didn't know where to begin with her own interrogation. I was just thankful for the silence. I ran back to my car that took another thirteen minutes to get back to. I placed her in the passenger seat and took out the cds and placed them in the envelope I had in the back. Got in after I threw my tie to the back. Pulled my red shirt over my head and drove in my muscle shirt and black vest.

I drove until I made it to my apartment got our packed bags and went directly to a gas station and gassed up. Kagome was asleep and she still didn't say a word to me.

I drove the four hours to my parent's house. I called my father and he knew that I was coming.

I made it home and carried my mate bridal style and our luggage to my room. My dad opened the bedroom door and handed me some fresh clothes to put on. I placed the shirt on Kagome after I took her clothes off and I quickly showered. I laid beside her and my eyes immediately closing.

I know when she woke up, one million and one questions were going to be fired at me. But fucking A I still had a dinner to survive tonight.

Lord Help me.

 **A/N: They are finally at his parents house! What happened with Bubba and all that will be in the next chapter:) Gotta have you coming back lol! Was anyone surprised Miroku or Hojo was there?**

 **Warm-Amber 92 gave me the idea wwaayy back in chapter 9 or 10 about having Miroku tied up. He wasn't in a closet but there was ropes lol!**

 **Thank you for your reviews and encouraging words! I read them and try to respond back! This last bunch I didn't. I am glad that you enjoyed the dance and saw it happening in your head!**

 **Yes! Kagome has something for Inuyasha subconsciously. Consciously not yet! If you have read any of my stories you know she would be preggars or they would be doing it more. I was sexually frustrated for them and BAM yes Scorpio did that lol...updates will be slow not this slow this was just a crazy week.**

 **So if you have not favorite or follow this story please do so to keep up to date with What's the Worst because believe me we are not done yet:)**

 **Please check out my other stories! There is something for everyone! Give the Fairy Tail ones a try. You don't have to be familiar with the anime/manga just view it as names I made up. Seriously! lol**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **M**

 **[not beta read]**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: the text messages are present time and the dialogue about Inuyasha and BBB is in the past. Just for clarification...**

* * *

 **Last Time:**

 **Inuyasha POV**

I drove the four hours to my parent's house. I called my father and he knew that I was coming.

I made it home and carried my mate and our luggage to my room. My dad opened the bedroom door and handed me some fresh clothes to put on. I placed the shirt on Kagome after I took her clothes off and I quickly showered. I laid beside her and my eyes immediately closing.

I know when she woke up, one million and one questions are going to be fired at me. But fucking a I still had a dinner to survive.

Lord Help me.

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

 **Beatrice Clay (Bad Breath Betty) POV**

 **Hubby/Partner**

 **Me:** _We caught Bubba. He is in the hospital for a gunshot wound._

Sent: 8:12 a.m. 2015/14/06 Read 06/14/2015

:::

:::

I could so have my date with Inuyasha and rekindle that love we have for each other! I can show him my charm. I have the brains and beauty is a natural thing for me. I don't wear much makeup and I could use some highlights and trim my dead ends.

Shaking my head I don't need to change myself for a man.

Yet he is cute but he's being bewitched by that two-timing bitch Kagome Higurashi. I know she has something to do with the Black Widow. She has everyone else fooled but me.

I wish that Inuyasha could go back to those nights of passion. He had so much passion and love especially that first night with each other.

 **Flashback**

" _Do I fucking know you?" a drunk half demon asked me while I was getting a drink from the open bar._

 _I looked around and pointed to myself._

 _I didn't know him but my date had dumped me and started to flirt with other women at the party._

" _Sure, I'm your date. Remember me Beatrice?" I asked knowing he didn't._

" _Inuyasha. I don't really remember, fuck it. Let's get out of here," Inuyasha told me and grabbed my hand._

 _He tugged it until we made it outside to his Dodge Challenger. Since he was inebriated and I had two glasses of wine, I got behind the wheel and he was in the passenger seat. He tapped the screen on the GPS and pushed the touch screen button that was marked **Second Home.**_

 _I followed the directions and ended up in a parking lot that was overshadowed by a tall apartment building._

 _Struggling to get him to his apartment after three tries trying to put his key into the lock, he finally remembered what his apartment number was...1120._

 _I had him slide to the ground and I unlocked his apartment after he almost broke the key into the lock. I opened the door and was greeted by the smell of carpet freshener. For a bachelor it was pretty clean. I took off my purple heels and went back out to the carpeted hallway and hoisted Inuyasha with his left arm over my shoulder. He didn't look that heavy but boy was he._

:::

:::

 _ **Zeet Zeet**_

 **Hubby/Partner:** _Wait...How?_

Received: 9:02 a.m 2015/14/06

 **Me:** _Bubba and his accomplice were in a Cadillac Deville. The idiot used his credit card from a totally different alias we had on file. Luckily we also had his car with a GPS. We caught them and took Bubba to the hospital. Vernon is at HQ in the jail cell. I need you to come and interrogate Bubba w/me : )_

Sent: 9:07 a.m. 2015/14/06 Read: 06/14/2015

Now where was I...oh yeah.

:::

:::

 _I walked down the only hallway and thankfully his bedroom door was open. I lead him to his full size bed and he brought me down with him. I know my face was blushing from the exertion and being so close to this...half demon sex god that oozed sex appeal from his pores._

 _I sat up, took his shoes,socks off, and undid his pants. I "accidently" grazed against his dingy wingy and my it was on alert, thumping against my fingertips and it was hard. Being a virgin at the time at 33 I blushed like a damn school girl. He opened one of his amber eyes and grabbed my hand. He caressed the back of my hand and lead it back to his dingy wingy._

 _Ok, I have only seen my brother's when we were what seven taking baths together and let me tell you. Inuyasha did not have a seven year old dingy wingy._

"Have you never seen a cock before?" Inuyasha asked me huskily.

It was getting really hot in there or it could have been just me.

I am so glad that the room was dark enough that he couldn't see me compete with a strawberry in color. I shook my head yes I have. He chuckled and moved my hair away from my face.

:::

:::

 _ **Zeet Zeet**_

 **Hubby/Partner:** _I'm busy right now, I can go this afternoon or tomorrow night. I have a previous engagement I can't get out of…_

Received: 9:32 a.m 2015/14/06

 **Me:** _Ok...just please call me when you get to the hospital, I want to be there and ask him some questions. My main question, is if Kagome Higurashi is working for him and where did my other suspects go that was tied up in the club last night. Does he know who is over the Black Widow, who is above him... stuff like that._

Sent: 9:37 a.m. 2015/14/06 Read: 06/14/2015

Going back to my fantasy. Hmm...oh yeah then he was like.

:::

 _"You have a pretty eye color. You shouldn't hide it behind those glasses," Inuyasha told me and took those glasses away and softly raked his claws against the bangs of my hair. The hairstyle that I have had since I was 15. The swoop that covered half of my face. But that simple move made me crave him, I guess the attention that he gave me. It was different than any male I have ever been around._

 _"Have you ever been kissed?" Inuyasha asked me and ran the pad of his thumb against my green lipstick bottom lip. He placed his thumb in my mouth and I guess the natural thing a babe knows is to suck on it. He chuckled and moved his thumb in my mouth._

 _Weird feelings between my legs started to happen. Like a tingle and I liked it but then again I was a little afraid of it. Like what the hell was going on with my body? My nipples was feeling tingly. I didn't know that could happen._

 _He took his thumb from my mouth and got up from the bed. He walked out the room and came back with a stout bottle of brown liquor. He took his pants off and his button down shirt he had on. He was only in his boxers and from that moment on that was my favorite outfit I have ever seen a man in._

 _"Here drink this," he passed me the glass bottle and I took it to the head._

 _I had the false sense of security that that bottle of alcohol could calm my nerves and tingling but it only intensified it. I hiccuped and felt hot all of a sudden. I wished I knew I was going to be naked in front of a man then I would have put more thought into my undergarments and shaved my legs and my whoha as well._

 _I took off my dress still embarrassed and not knowing where this sense of boldness was coming from. I was in my everyday blue bra and my sensible flower print underwear aka granny panties. Not my best but the next time I will be prepared. It didn't seem to bother him he just reached behind me, unhooked my bra like a pro, and let my breast free fall against my chest._

 _He took off his boxers and rubbed his dingy wingy. Veins was prominent his tan skin. Some white stuff was coming out of it like it was broken or was he liking it because he kept looking at me. I guess I should tell him that this is totally uncharted territory but I'm excited and wanted to experience my first time with him._

" _I have something that you can suck and lick on. Think of it as a lollipop just don't bit down ok," Inuyasha said and guided my mouth towards this mushroom shaped appendage. I could smell his cologne and masculine musk. I put it in my mouth and honestly it had a weird texture. Like it wasn't the best nor the worst...it definitely wasn't a lollipop._

" _Ok, now go up and down with your neck keeping your mouth closed around it. You can move your tongue some," Inuyasha said laying down on the pillows on his mattress. I heard him gulping down more of the liquor and I got to work._

:::

:::

 _ **Zeet Zeet**_

 **Hubby/Partner:** _Believe me...Kagome is not apart of the Black Widow...what are you talking about where your suspects went to?_

Received: 9:49 a.m 2015/14/06

 **Me:** _Long story short, one of the captives got free and freed everyone else. Like 20 other peons that was on Bubba's payroll. I was just left with knocked out cops and a dead informant. Someone was working with Bubba that helped him and his accomplice, Vernon, to get out of the club in a shoot out. Luckily the GPS was on Bubba's car or I would be in deep trouble._

Sent: 10:07 a.m. 2015/14/06 Read: 06/14/2015

Oh then.

:::

:::

 _My neck and jaw was hurting. He was really big like trying to stuff a summer sausage all in your mouth all at once. I got only one fourth of the way and my hand just seemed natural to rub it. He hissed and I guess it was the right thing to do._

 _He pulled me away and white stuff started to squirt from the tip and he was breathing heavily._

" _It's been a long time. Good job for your first try. Now lay down and I want to do something else," he told me and I laid down on my back. He lifted my legs and ripped my underwear like it was nothing._

 _He ran his clawed fingers against my opening and it was a one of a kind sensation. I was embarrassed of how wet I was and then he inserted one finger inside of me. I felt a tear and a slight pain between my legs. My eyes bulged and my hips bulked. He placed one of my breasts inside of his mouth and sucked on it._

 _I became wetter down there and the tingle feeling intensified. I tried not to moan or say anything because I didn't want him thinking he was hurting me or worst stop. On the contrary he was making me feel things I only read about in books._

" _If it feels good, it's ok to moan. That's how I will know if what I'm doing to your body is pleasurable," he told me his voice just silky smooth and husky kissing my erected nipples._

 _I just blushed because I felt dumb like I didn't know what he was talking about but if it was going to leave me feeling good and loose then do whatever to me._

" _This may hurt just a bit but it shouldn't. If it does get too much please tell me ok," Inuyasha said and moved the piece of hair out of my face again._

 _Still feeling like a mute schoolgirl I nodded my head and braced myself for the intrusion of his rather large dingy wingy or cock. I think that's what he called it._

 _He rubbed it against my opening and leaned over and kissed me. I was so into the kiss that was leaving me breathless he was already moving inside of me. It was indescribable how amazing it felt._

 _I felt the same sensation but it was even stronger I didn't know that was possible. I tried to tell him but I think my tongue was numb and comprehensible words and years of schooling went out the door._

 _The only words that I was able to form was, "faster," and "more" in between moans and screams. Yes! I screamed and it just made the experience even better. I wrapped my legs around his torso and dug my nails into his skin. He sucked on my neck and I heard him moan._

 _Me?_

 _I was enjoying the ride._

:::

:::

 _ **Zeet Zeet**_

This damn phone! Oh it's Inuyasha again.

 **Hubby/Partner:** _Oh, ok…_

Received: 10:32 a.m 2015/14/06

 **Me:** _If you are not doing anything tonight we should get together and work on this case. I need to catch you up on what I learned from White Diamond before she died. She had a lot of things to say about Bubba the Hammer and Black Widow._

Sent: 10:47 a.m. 2015/14/06 Read: 06/14/2015

I remember that...

:::

:::

 _I stopped trying to hold on to the sensation and it was the best. He leaned up and thrust hard then moaned and told me he was cumming. He released inside of me in his condom still thrusting his pelvis inside of me._

 _He laid beside me and my eyes were too heavy and my heart was pumping a million beats a second. My legs and vagina was tingling and shaking. Yet, I would never trade how I was feeling for anything. I turned to my side and I succumbed to sleep with a big ass grin on my face._

 _He had me hooked, line and sinker. I was obsessed with him needing more and wanting him to be mine._

:::

:::

I love reliving those moments I just need them to occur more often.

Taking out my laptop and checking the NewsFeed on FriendZone...hmm still waiting on Inuyasha to accept my friend request.

 _ **Click**_ , _ **click**_ , haha that's funny.

 **Does a Guy really Like You** quiz.

Poor desperate women.

I took it and my results was 35% that the guy liked me.

What science proof was behind these quizzes anyway?

Did these quizzes have any merit or truth to them anyway?

:::

:::

I click some more on my laptop and thought back to when he acted like he didn't remember me or what we shared. It broke my heart but he was a gentleman about it. We went out for breakfast and exchanged phone numbers.

I had to leave to go back to Harbor Valley and he stayed in Quantico. We texted sporadically because of my new job in Homicide. Then some months later he was transferred down here. We hooked up one more time and it wasn't as special as the first time but I thoroughly enjoyed myself.

Then that faithful day when he brought in that black haired bitch Kagome Higurashi. I know she is apart of the Black Widow and had something to do with Tony disappearing and Naraku being killed.

:::

:::

I logged out of my profile and logged onto Inuyasha's profile. There was an event created that he was tagged into. I clicked on it and read what was going on. Must be the engagement he couldn't get out of. I wonder how surprised he would be if I just popped in to help give him an excuse to leave and spend time with me. I could so happenly meet my future in-laws. It seems like a swanky event.

I logged out after I copied the directions down.

I immediately went to my closet and looked through it to pick something that would be eye catching yet classy.

I had dark colors and it seemed like it was a summer engagement. I found this pale purple flower print flowy dress that fit my bosom but flowed out to my calves. I took out my fuschia colored strapped heels and found a white cardigan to cover my arms. I went to the bathroom and looked at myself. I remember Hiten, telling me that I should take care of my inch worm eyebrow. So I decided that I was going to go and go to the salon and get a makeover. I am not going to give up on my soul mate.

:::

:::

 **Hubby/Partner** : Ok we going to have to get together and you fill me in…

Received: 11:17 a.m. 2015/14/06 Read: 06/14/2015

 **Me:** Of course

Sent: 11:27 a.m. 2015/14/06 Read: 06/14/2015

Inuyasha get ready to be dazzled.

:::

:::

 **Kagome POV**

"That is not going to happen, nope no way no Jose. That smells like something farted and died from fumes that came out of their booty flakes marinated in rotten eggs and warm garbage," I gave back the cup Izayoi handed to me.

She giggled and sat me down on the bar stool in the kitchen next to her.

"Honey, I know it smells disgusting. I made it! This is the only way that will have the other demons believe that you are pregnant," Izayoi said and patted my knee.

I pouted like a kid complaining about taking their medicine. I think I would fair better with cough medicine.

"Is there another way?" I almost whined to her and placed my head on her shoulder.

"Well there is,"she said and turned her head hiding a blush.

"Well what is it-oh, well...I guess bottoms up then huh," I told her.

She laughed out loud, holding her stomach.

"Either way is fine with me. I think it would be nice for my son to finally have a child of his own. He's been single for oh...150 years," Izayoi counting on her fingers.

I spit out that concoction. I thought he was just 30 not 150 fucking years old. Isn't that being a pedophile? Can he pull Social Security benefits? Medicare? AARP? Is his swimmers still...swimming?

I mean he has been thirty five times compared to my barely one time and I'm not there yet.

Izayoi thought that was the funniest thing in the world and just busted a gut laughing.

I wiped my mouth and tried not to throw up. Like what the fucking hell was inside of this green funky goop. If you ever seen Harry Potter think of the Polyjuice Potion consistency. I wanted to throw up and my body shook and just gag.

"Oh honey, I need to refill your cup. Got to drink the whole thing," Izayoi said in a sing song voice.

This old woman was enjoying it. I can call her old especially if Inuyasha is 150 years old and she was his mother! So ancient woman was getting her jollies off of torturing me and the heifer didn't even look it.

She came back and it seemed it came hot off the presses or pot. It was bubbling and spit back out at me.

"Yeah and I don't want to drink you too!" I told the goop.

I tipped the cup and held my nose. I gulped it down and my gag reflexes was working in overdrive. If my body could talk it would ask me what the fucking hell was I doing. All in the name of...friendship...need...the good samaritan duty.

Hell I didn't know but I needed to get this part out the way. I should have picked door B, had sex with Inuyasha (which would answer the question if he has a small dick), and lived with the consequence of raising a baby by myself.

Remember Kagome Higurashi is an overachiever!

I finally gulped it all down from out of the cup. I had to hold my hand over my mouth and nose to not bring it back up the way it went down. I closed my eyes to will my body to get the last bit down my esophagus. The thick green goop finally went down and I could finally breath.

"How long will it take for us to know if it worked," I asked placing my head on the bar island in front of me. I wanted to throw up my liver and lower intestines.

"Oh in an hour you should be feeling the symptoms of the beginning stages of pregnancy. By the time the party start you will have to drink one more to slow down the potion because we want you to look like you are about five months pregnant. The older demons will have a blast trying to guess what you are having. Yes, they will be able to smell the pseudo baby. That second serving of Gravid Juice Tonic will determine what you will have and that will be taken thirty minutes before the party to work properly. You know the rhyme, little boys are made up of frogs, slugs, snakes, and puppy dog tails. Little girls are made up of sugar, spice and everything nice. Well you get to pick which combination," Izayoi was telling me.

I on the other hand was running to the bathroom.

I guess Inuyasha need to start prepping his cock because my body was rejecting the first stage of Gravid Juice Tonic.

:::

:::

 **Inuyasha POV**

What the hell died? I came out of the bathroom spraying my room and the hallway.

I walked to the kitchen and was almost bulldozed by a person. I think it was Kagome and she was smelling quite foul but familiar.

I sat in her spot and my mom was wiping her tears from laughter. I looked at her and she just shook her head.

"You give her the tonic?" I asked my mom.

"Kinda," she said and began collecting the two cups and wiping up green goop.

"What do you mean kinda? What was in it?" I asked.

My mom turned around and laughed to herself.

"Oh the usual Lacewing flies, Leeches, Powdered bicorn horn, Knotgrass, Fluxweed, Shredded Boomslang Skin, the mother's hair and the father's cum,"she said and I smelled Kagome coming in the room when my mom told me the last ingredient.

"I drunk Inuyasha's cum," Kagome said and ran back to the bathroom.

I hope she wasn't insinuating that my cum made it smell this horrible. I eat a balanced meal at least once a week...if I remember.

"Have you two had sex recently?" my mom asked looking at Kagome's retreating body again.

"Yeah, wh-why do you ask?" I asked her trying to keep my blush at bay.

"Nothing, just keep a watch on her that's all," she said and walked out back to the gardens.

I went to the kitchen and began making some pancakes, eggs, and sausage. I don't usually cook but I just felt like it. Kagome came back into the kitchen and plopped down in the bar stool I left ten minutes ago looking whipped and beaten.

I handed her a glass of orange juice and caught her up on the text messages I got from Beatrice this morning.

"Oh yeah so what the hell happened last night and why did Bubba get shot? Why were guns being shot? I thought it was a simple grab and go what happened?" Kagome asked reaching for a sausage that was cooling on the rack.

"Well Vernon and I made it to the back where they had private shows performed at. Bubba was tied up on a pole and was bleeding. That pissed off Vernon and he was ready to go in guns a blazing. I told him to chill and listen to what the cop lady or Detective Clay was saying.

:::

:::

 **Last Night minutes before the shoot out**

 _"You know that we have proof that you ordered Naraku to be killed," Detective Clay said walking around Bubba._

 _"I didn't do that. Naraku was and still is a brother almost like a son to me. He was under my wing. I was going to retire and he was going to take my spot over our section. I wouldn't be surprised if you dirty cops killed the man. I have an alibi to prove that I didn't kill him,"Bubba said but a fist was later punched across his face._

 _"You know you hit like a fucking cunt. My grandmother had a better slug to her you punk ass bitch," Bubba managed to say until the butt of a gun was hit across his temple._

 _"Nobody gives a fuck if you people kill each other. We are trying to get the head person. Who replaced Naraku now?" Detective Clay asked next._

 _Bubba didn't move his slumped head. Detective Clay cursed under her breath and slapped Bubba hard several times to wake up Bubba. Bubba jolted awake and spit out a glob of blood from his mouth._

 _"White Diamond come here. Please tell us what you know about this sector," Detective Clay smiled at the angered face of Bubba._

 _"I know that he uses women from a clinic to move his drugs around. He and Pyro Chaos is planning on releasing this drug to different clubs that make people's inhibitions go and common sense go away as well. The dru-drug is designed to make the user crave it more than anything. It would make the 80s crackheads look like a running joke. They are trying to make it highly addictive," White Diamond said with no emotions._

 _"What else?" Detective Clay said._

 _White Diamond took a deep breath._

 _"Vernon was the one that killed Naraku because Bubba was growing suspicious of Naraku thinking he was talking to/ the cops. Bubba felt that Naraku didn't have a tight enough grip on his goons because one was actually found and videotaped talking to the cops. Tony and his family got killed because of it. Vernon also had proof that Naraku was planning on leaving Black Widow violating the code. Blood in and Blood out,"White Diamond said and licked her dry lips. Her body was visibly shaken from her confession._

 _"Will you confess this at the Grand Jury hearing?" Detective Clay said._

 _"As long as we keep our deal," Diamond said and folded her arms._

:::

:::

"So White Diamond stupidly confessed to Betty in front of Bubba thinking she was going to get away with her life?" Kagome concluded.

"Exactly. Vernon was ready to go in and take out everyone in the room. So he," I said continuing the story sitting next to her at the island on a stool.

:::

:::

 _"That bitch got to die. She can't go in front of the Grand Jury and tell our secrets," Vernon said reached in his pockets and grabbed one of the grey canisters._

 _"Don't fucking toss that in there!" I told Vernon but it was too late._

 _"Come on Dominique and let's set this bitch on fire," Vernon cocked his gun and started to shoot._

 _I kept my mask on and was just shooting not aiming so I wouldn't hurt anyone. The room was hazy with grey smoke and I ran to where Vernon was._

 _White Diamond's void eyes was looking back at me with a clean through and through in her head. I looked around and was surprised that Bubba only got shot in the leg. Beatrice was shooting back and Vernon was trying to get Bubba down and shooting back. I was thankful for my demon speed because I was able to dodge the bullets. I swiped at the the handcuffs and got Bubba down. I pocketed the broken handcuffs to protect my fingerprints. I signaled for Vernon to leave with Bubba and I would cover them. He left and I shot some bullets not aiming._

 _"Who are you! Hold your fire! Put your hands up! This is a local and federal investigation. If you cooperate with us then we will be able to work with you," Detective Clay yelled back at me._

 _I just shook my head and headed out behind Vernon. I pushed a cabinet in front of the door making sure not to leave my fingerprints and ran to the exit._

:::

:::

"So after all that, they still got caught. At least he was able to get to the hospital," Kagome said eating the pancakes and eggs I placed in front of her.

"Exactly," I said eating a sausage.

"So when do we go and investigate Bubba?" Kagome asked drinking the rest of her orange juice.

"We are not going. I am going to go," I told her and she folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. Like that was suppose to scare me.

Pff not.

Maybe a little.

"Inuyasha, I am going! I came this far and it's easier if you don't have to regurgitate what you learned! Plus I'm not staying here and you go play cops and robbers by yourself with that bitch! Nope, not going to happen,"she told me and got up.

"What time do you want to leave and go talk to Bubba then sweetheart?" I asked her knowing she was right.

"Give me twenty minutes. What time is Detective Clay going to be there?" she asked hiding her shiver.

"Until I call her," I told her placing the dishes in the dishwashing machine.

"Then don't. Problem solved," Kagome smiled and skipped up the stairs.

I shook my head watching her ass bounce in some sweatpants that looked awfully familiar.

Bitch stole my favorite sweatpants!

:::

:::

 **498-098-9887**

 _ **498-098-9887:**_ _We still on for 3 p.m. this afternoon to talk to Bubba right?_

Received: 12:03 pm 2015/14/06

 **Me:** _Yea..._

Sent: 12:15 pm 2015/14/06 Read: 06/14/2015

 **498-098-9887:** _We could possible get lunch? Please…_

Received: 12:19 pm 2015/14/06

 **Me:** _We'll see...I have that engagement remember…_

Sent: 12:25 pm 2015/14/06 Read: 06/14/2015

 **498-098-9887:** _hopefully yes :)_

Received: 12:27 pm 2015/14/06

:::

:::

 **Western Journey Hospital**

I checked my watch and it was around 1:15 p.m. when we were walking down the hall where they were keeping Bubba locked up. I paid the cop that was guarding the door $50 bucks that he didn't see us and kept our visit to himself.

Love broke rookies.

:::

:::

 **Room 406**

"Dominique, Nikki. It's so nice to see you guys," Bubba said and raised his arm to show it was handcuffed to the bed rail.

"How did you guys get in? I thought I wasn't going to be able to have any visitors," Bubba asked suspiciously raising his eyebrow at me and Kagome.

"You know how dumb cops are. As long as you have a badge that looks legit you can get in anywhere," I told him and sat down in a chair while Kagome was heaving her lower intestines to the toilet.

The monkey demon chuckled and grabbed the cup that was on his tray and began drinking from it.

"What can I do for you?" Bubba asked wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I would like to know who do we report what happened at the club to and get you guys out of jail," I said while Kagome kept quiet.

"Ah yes I haven't been able to tell you the inner working of our small but lethal gang," Bubba said stroking his non-existent goatee.

I shook my head in agreement.

"Pass me that notepad over there and I will write it out for you," Bubba said letting his paranoia get the best out of him.

I handed him the paper and a pen. He drew and wrote notes on three sheets of paper and handed it to me.

"Don't open it until you get out of here. You just never know if this room is bugged or not," Bubba said and laid back down in his bed.

"I guess we will take our leave," I said and Kagome followed behind me.

"Well what does it say," Kagome asked when we get to the car.

I drove off and parked in Auntie's Diner. I pulled the paper and read it. Once I was done reading I handed it to Kagome."

"I guess after the dinner we are going to visit Byakuya Onigumo in King's Cove," Kagome said and folded the piece of paper and handed it back to me.

"I am going to need a disguise though. He knows me because I sold him a house three years ago," Kagome said.

I shook my head not really worrying about it. What had me on edge was if Byakuya is going to be forthcoming with information. Like everything else that we learned was placed on the back burner until this dinner was over. I was speeding down Greens Rd, to get back to the mansion in time. I was in deep thought about all that I found out and what I haven't figured out.

 **Normal POV**

 **Click Clack Click**

"Ah it's time for my medicine again?" Bubba yawned and tried to sit up but was just so sleepy.

The figured walked to Bubba's left side where his IV was attached to his arm. The nurse brought out a needle and flicked his middle gloved finger on the syringe that was filled with a violet colored liquid. The figure then wasted no time and attached the syringe to the IV and pushed the medicine directly in Bubba's IV.

The figure placed the cover cap back on the syringe and pocketed it. The figure quickly rolled out the cart they pushed in and returned back to normal.

 **5 Hours Later**

"Master Inuyasha there is a guest that is wanting to see you and you also have a phone call in the study sir," Myoga told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shook his head and head towards the front door.

Inuyasha made it to the front door and revealed his best friend Ayame at the door. He greeted her in and made a beeline towards the study.

"This is Inuyasha speaking," I said into the receiver.

"Inuyasha come quick," the voice said.

"Who is this and why am I coming quick?" I asked trying to get back to the party and not miss the slow dancing with Kagome.

"Bubba was found dead in his hospital bed with your business card clutched in his hand," a unrecognizable monotone female voice said and then the line went dead.

You gotta be kidding me!

* * *

 **A/N: Mwhahahaha! BOOOOOM!**

 **Bubba is dead.**

 **Who killed Bubba and why do you think he got killed? Did he reveal too much?**

 **Naraku is not dead but his partner Thomas Martin is in his place. There is a lot of dead bodies piling up!**

 **Please leave a review and tell me whatcha think. Is it funny? Need more romance?**

* * *

 **Acknowledgements**

 **Warm-Amber92, kimmico, fanficnewbiee , Princess Inume , INKAGSJ, kittychic0895, , Holly (guest), ophiliakhaos, Abby3 (guest),** **deadman (guest) and to everyone that followed and favorite this story!**

 **Thank you soo much! Ya'll are too kind and hilarious!**

* * *

 **Until Next Time**

 **Happy Late Fourth of July (^-^)**

 **M**

 **[not beta read]**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Fuck

Fuck

Fuck

FFFUUUCCCKKKK

I listened to the dial tone for a few more seconds and tried to re-dial the number but it was disconnected. Somebody, someone, somehow had my business card and placed it in Bubba's hand. I wonder how they even had this number.

Shit.

I quickly exit my father's study looking for my dad. I had to make sure that he and my mother left town for a couple of weeks or until I catched the asshole that killed Bubba and had my house number.

I entered into the ballroom and swiveled and sniffed for my family. I found my parents talking to a couple that I didn't know or probably did and forgot their names. I made my way to them and a hand caught my elbow. I turned and I scowled at the individual that was hindering me from warning my parents.

"Excuse me, please remove your hand from my elbow," I told the woman.

"You don't recognize me Inuyasha? It's me Beatrice," the transformed woman said.

I looked closer and it was her. Didn't know a good wax and color to a person's hair could change a person. Too bad they didn't give her any fashion tips.

"Oh there you are, Mom and Dad wants to introduce us to two chiefs of the Inu Clan," Kagome said waddling towards me.

My demon immediately calmed and wanted to sniff her. She smelled like she was carrying two of my pups inside of her. I felt like I was becoming very possessive of her. I smelt Beatrice's jealousy coming off of her. I wonder who's she jealous of? Her arousal was spiked then Kagome...came...over...fuck.

"Uhm, Inuyasha. Would you care to explain why a suspect is here and very familiar with you and your fam-," Beatrice started but was interrupted by another shrill voice that always hurt my ears.

"Oh baby! Inuyasha! Daddy and Mommy are wanting to see you! You can't hide anymore! Shelickavia is not in England! You big liar, you!" another woman...well actually the woman I was avoiding like the plague.

"Oh Kanade, you made it. Oh good," I said trying to sound excited to see her. The key word _trying_.

"I know and our baby is just moving because he knows his daddy is here to take care of us I mean him," Kanade said.

"Inu-kins! This cat and mouse game has gone on long enough! I want you to mate me! I was and still is your snookums right," another woman came and I turned. It was the older cat woman. I don't remember her name for the life of me and can't fathom why she wanted to be mated to a _dog_ demon. Well half...whatever.

"Who are you again?" I asked because nothing was popping up from recognition.

"You big kidder you," the woman said. Still no bells ringing.

"Inuyasha who's that?" Kanade pointed to Kagome that was behind me looking confused but knowing.

"Right, well let me introduce you to my mate and wife-,"I tried to say but was interrupted by three wails of protest and disbelief.

"Your Wife!" Beatrice and the woman that smelled like cats yelled.

"Your mate!" Kanade hissed.

Kagome just waved her hand and covered her pseudo pregnant bump. Man I can't wait to really have her pregnant with my real pups.

"Yes she is my mate. It's different than humans rituals. Its equivalent to love at first sight," I said more forceful.

"I don't believe it. You just met her! Now she is pregnant and is married to you in what how many days?! Isn't that a little too fast?" Beatrice said and crossed her arms.

"Uhm and you are?" Kagome asked with her own anger spiking.

"I am Detective Beatrice Clay dumb bitch! You stole my man! You also probably had something to do with Bubba and his goons getting away from the club last night," Beatrice said pointing at Kagome getting close to my mate's stomach.

I don't know why but my demon wanted to protect her stomach like there was really his or our pups in her stomach. I felt myself losing control over him ready to tear Beatrice into small pieces.

" **Get your filthy hands away from my mate you simple bitch. She is my mate and she is carrying my pups. You touch her and I will shred you into so many pieces they will never be able to identify your body,"** my demon darkly said.

I saw myself lift up Kagome and run away from the three women that I couldn't stand until I got to my father's study.

 **Kagome POV**

" **Get your filthy hands away from my mate you simple bitch. She is my mate and she is carrying my pups. You touch her and I will shred you into so many pieces they will never be able to identify your body,"** a deeper and sinister voice said.

He then lifted me up and ran away from the three women that had claimed to have some type of hold on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha (I think that was him) stopped running and went inside another room. He placed me on top of the desk and looked at me. I felt or knew that he didn't want me to move. His crimson eyes made me stay and obey him. I felt like I was under a trance having an out of body experience.

He walked to the door and locked the massive doors so no one could come inside. I didn't move or say anything. I could still hear the light jazz music playing in the background and people talking as if it was normal for a dog demon to lose control like that.

To each their own I guess.

Inuyasha came back to me and his eyes were still not normal. He gently grabbed me and placed me on the floor. He sniffed my neck and moaned. I stumbled a bit in the brown strappy sandals I was wearing. I backed up until I was against a wall. He pinned me between the wall and a bookcase.

" **Mate, my mate, mate, my mate,"** the creepy voice kept saying.

I could feel him rumble or was it purring in his throat and chest and it was calming and was turning me on.

Go figure.

Then I felt it and then I heard it.

I felt his cock rubbing against my lower stomach and heard his zipper being undone.

He was still rumbling and his cock was thumping against me. He began to suck on my neck and rub my breast. It was feeling a little deja vu from my dream I had three days ago. I couldn't help but moan. I know he was grinning and he gathered my dress until it was almost above my plump stomach. He ripped the underwear I had on and lifted me up. He was really careful with me and lowered me on his fully erect and veiny appendage. It felt amazing going inside of me. I hiss and moaned when I slide down his pole.

I wrapped my legs or tried to wrap my legs around his waist and he held onto my back. I was in heaven. He kept us up in full standing and I was trying to grab something because he was hitting my G-Spot over and over and over again.

No wonder those women were on his dick trying to have him claim them and he is all mine bitches! Ladies Inuyasha doesn't have a small dick. He is a grower not a show'er.

:::

:::

 **Later that night the party is over and the house is asleep...sort of...**

 **Inuyasha POV**

The fuck?

I raised my right arm to rub sleep from my eyes. I was limited in my movement. I sniffed and sneezed. I was in a very dusty but familiar room. I was allowed to sit up and covers pooled around my naked waist.

What the fuck happened. Then panic started and I was very weak. I couldn't move.

Demon chains, damn.

Let me go

Let me go

I clanged the handcuffs against the iron rod hopefully someone would hear me.

 _ **Creak**_

The door opened hallelujah!

Kagome walked in with a silver tray with food and water on top. Her pregnant belly was gone. I'm not even going to lie I was a bit disap-.

Oh shit.

"Glad you are awake and back to normal Inuyasha. When you are done eating you should apologize to your dad," Kagome said unlocking me from my chains.

I rubbed my wrist and tilted my head.

"What do you mean? What did I do?"

You tried to...you tried to…" Kagome wiped a tear from her eye. I embraced her and she was shaking her shoulders in my embrace.

I couldn't have hurt my dad the Great Dog Demon General could I?

Then I heard laughter instead of tears of sobbing. I pulled her back and tears were there but not for mourning or sorrow but from sheer mirth and amusement.

What the fuck happened? What's the worst that could possible have happened?

* * *

 **A/N: Horrible cliffhanger! I just wanted to put something out there it's been too long! Another update will come soon! Again these are shorter chapters than what I normally do (have to keep reminding myself lol)**

 **Happy anniversary to me (today actually)! YAY! One year of marriage down! Whoot Whoot lol!**

 **Leave a review and give me your thoughts on what could have possibly have happened. Ya'll are hilarious and I have what happened but there is always something funnier! If I use it I will dedicate the chapter to you or wherever in the story I use it. Please fill my inbox with funny situations. Look at the previous chapters anything could happen lol.**

 **The idea with the women coming out the woodworks to Inuyasha credit goes to :** **Warm-Amber92** **from chapter 22! Thank you!**

 **Until Next time (really soon sometime this week)**

 **Happy early Birthday to Princess Inume! Love ya girl!**

 **M**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **Inuyasha's POV**

"What the fuck happened?" I asked Kagome.

"Inuyasha you tried to beat your dad's leg with your dick. You kept saying that _'Tetsusaiga has demolished 100 pussies over the last century and going to own this pussy'._ Like seriously you need to work on your fuck and cum face. It was a cross between a surprise and constipation with your eyes bulged out and tongue sticking out," Kagome couldn't stop laughing.

I. Was. Mortified.

"Didn't we... you know?" I asked

"We did but not for long. Your dad said that our arousal could be smelled downstairs and it was irritating some guests and making the others horny. That's why he had to come up here to stop us before their dinner party turned into a full fledged orgy," Kagome choked out her words trying to catch her breath.

"Oh God. So it wasn't that bad," I said and Kagome shook her head and started to giggle again.

"There's more?" I asked and she shook her head. She took deep breaths to calm herself.

"You-you...humped your dad's leg saying that you was claiming the bitch. Then you shot a load all on his Armani suit. Your dad wanted to kill you but your mom was like _'Tai don't kill FB_ ',"Kagome was breathing hard.

I can't believe my mom used, hell even remembered that nickname from elementary.

"I had to ask what FB stood for," Kagome stopped to catch her breath and make her face no be red anymore.

"Oh no," I groaned and laid back on the bed.

"Oh yes, Fart Bomber. I nearly died from laughter," Kagome sat next to me and laid down catching her breath.

"I have nothing to say," I was speechless.

I wanted to punch my family in the face but they actually should be leaving soon. Kagome's breathing calmed down and she was slowly falling asleep. Thank the Lord for small favors.

"Night Kagome," I whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Night Fart Bomber...you are going to so tell me the story," Kagome said and calmed down from her cackling.

Damn you Joel Hannigan for being an asshole and giving me that dumbass nickname!

:::

:::

 **Third Person POV**

 **Early the next morning**

 _ **Ring Ring**_

 _ **RIng Ring**_

"Hello?" a raspy voice Kikyo answered the phone.

"Did you take care of the problem with the Hammer?" a static distorted voice asked.

"Yes sir, I had gotten another assassin to do it for me. Mukotsu, he specialises in poisons," Kikyo said sitting up.

Her purple floral sheets glided down past her breasts revealing that she was sleeping in the nude.

"Naraku...was you able to track him down?" the distorted voice asked.

"Not yet. I am working on it. He didn't leave any clues plus he is suppose to be dead," Kikyo ran her fingers through her hair.

"Did you get the items from the safety deposit box that Tony had. The guy that we have at working at the bank said that he gave it to you. What did Tony have on on us?" the boss asked.

"I have it. I am still sorting through the information that Tony collected," Kikyo said and making a mental note to track down that bank teller.

"Good because you know what will happen if you are lying. I need the report of everything by Tuesday. Also the cops ran across this sector's drug ring because most of the peons talking. We need to dispose of Detective Beatrice Clay," the voice revealed.

"Yes understood. Anything else?" Kikyo prayed that she didn't so she could go to back to bed.

"No. Just make sure that the loose ends are taken care of," the voice said and hung up the phone.

Kikyo brought the phone close to her face and rolled her eyes. A man sat up and kissed Kikyo's shoulder.

"Who was that?" the man asked.

"Your employer I guess. They knows you are alive or has an inkling of it.. You are never going to be free of them you know that right," Kikyo said and threw her phone back on the nightstand.

"What else is bothering you," Naraku asked bringing Kikyo's naked body towards his equally naked chest.

"Some bank teller lied to the uppers and said that he gave me a contents of the safety deposit box in which he didn't. The boss wants to know what Tony had and wants the information in a couple of days or I might be just like Bubba," Kikyo said sitting on top of Naraku's naked waist.

Naraku grabbed and pinched Kikyo's nipple taking it into his mouth. Kikyo gasped and rubbed her other one. Naraku moved his pelvis to where he was deep inside of Kikyo to resume their stress relieve session.

' _I'm going to have to call Kagome and Inuyasha soon,'_ Naraku thought to himself and flipping Kikyo on to her back.

:::

:::

 **Inuyasha's POV**

"Dad I said I was sorry! You didn't have to rub it in my face," I said wiping the slightly congealed cum off of my face.

"That's how you train puppies not to shoot their cum or pee in places they aren't suppose to," my dad said angrily.

I took a deep breath and counted to ten, then to thirty, then to one hundred.

"Dad, I need you and mom to leave the house for a couple of days if possible. Go on a vacation to Punta Cana or even to Nassau, Bahamas. You can go and visit grandmother in Canada. I just need you guys to not be here," I tried to play it cool and just be nonchalant about it.

"Why and don't bullshit me?" my dad asked.

"The truth is that some bad guys killed one of my suspects and someone called the house number and said that the vic had my business card. Not the name that he knew me as but as the Special Agent. Just want to keep you guys safe and not have to worry about you guys getting mixed up in this case because you guys are my family," I truthfully told my dad.

"Ok, son. It's not so you can impregnate Kagome and finally bring me grandpups?" my dad asked and laughed at my facial expression. It was a cross between 'wait what' and 'what the fuck'.

:::

:::

 **Few Hours Later**

"Be careful Pumpkin. Call us if you need anything!" my mom said and hugged me.

"I will Mom," I said and hugged her back. She went and hugged Kagome.

"There is some extra cash and numbers if you need any help in my office. You know the combination," my dad said shook my hand.

"You need to tell her," my dad said in dog language after he let my hand go.

I shook my head in understanding.

He hugged Kagome and helped my mom into their black Rolls Royce convertible car.

Kagome came and stood next to me.

"Ready to get to work F.B?" Kagome asked and began to giggle. I rolled my eyes and lead the way into my father's study where there was privacy and two computers to work on.

:::

:::

 **2:43 A.M Inu no Tashio's Office**

"This fucking blows," Kagome exclaimed.

I just shook my head and walked over to where she was at the computer looking through tax returns from Bubba's office.

"What do you mean? Is there anything wrong with his taxes?" I asked picking up some of the forms that had words and numbers.

Yeah I don't do my own taxes.

"You don't do your taxes do you?" Kagome asked pulling her glasses down her nose.

"As a matter of fact I do...not. Do my taxes. I get someone else to do them. Anyway what have you found?" I asked placing the forms back because it could have been a menu to Hogan's Hog Pizzeria.

"Well let's just say that if Bubba was getting audited he would have gone to jail. Thank God he's at the hospital you know," Kagome said putting down one of the documents and pulling out some receipts.

"About that," I began to say pausing the surveillance videos.

"Wait Inuyasha. Look here. He has a lot of miscellaneous stuff that he was trying to say was for his business. Installation of a jacuzzi, tile repair, $2,000 worth of repairs to his motor home, business trips to Maui, a ball game. Then Pink Bikini handles a lot of cash so there is no telling how much was taken off the top. Then there are deeds in Pink Bikini's name and not in Bubba's name. It's just too mu-ch," Kagome said slowly and took her glasses off all the way looking at another document.

I walked around to what she was looking at.

"What has you tongue tied?" I asked her.

"This has-," Kagome was about to say but the phone rang.

 _ **Ring Ring**_

 _ **Ring Ring**_

"Hello?" I asked answering the phone and putting the call on speaker.

"Inuyasha it's me. Got the results of the poison used to kill Bubba.

Kagome scrunched up her face and raised an eyebrow.

"Ok Mario, I'll be downtown in thirty minutes," I told him and hung up the phone.

Kagome was already at the door sliding her feet into her red Tom shoes.

"Don't you think that the police should do this by themselves?" I asked making sure I had everything.

"Save that for someone who cares. Bubba is dead? What the hell happened?" Kagome asked putting on her seatbelt.

"Well…"

 **A/N: See I updated this week! Thank you all for your reviews! I used Warm-Amber 92 suggestion about Inuyasha humping his dad's leg! I died from laughter!**

 **This chapter was a bit serious and hopefully some of the pieces are filling in. The person over Black Widow was introduced. So we know it can't be Kikyo nor Naraku!**

 **Stick around and find out!**

 **Until Next Time:**

 **M**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **Kagome POV**

"Ok so run this by me again," I said riding shotgun in Inuyasha's '69 Charger.

"Bubba was found dead at the hospital. We are going to find out how and what method was used," Inuyasha told me.

"Strangulation," I said munching on some cheesy chips.

"Nah, poison is what I'm putting my money on," Inuyasha said to me drinking his energy drink.

"How much?" I asked looking at him. An evil smirk crept onto my lips.

"How much do you have?" he asked me.

"I want you to go commando and flash Bad Breath Betty or Detective Clay, the next time you see her. Balls and all baby. Make sure that cock is good and hard too. Seriously, what woman wants to purposely see a flaccid grower?" I asked giggling knowing he wouldn't do it.

"Her? Ok and if I get it right. I want your bra and you have to flash Hojo and jiggle those girls in his face. Give him a good show. Seriously sweetheart what man wants to see a piss poor performance of some boob action," Inuyasha said to me with an even scarier gleam in his eyes.

I personally think that my girls have been out in public enough but hey it's a bet. I have a good feeling about this.

The worst that could happen I could have guessed wrong.

Inuyasha wouldn't make me actually do it right...right?

I should have kept my big mouth shut now.

.

.

.

"Allison Flavorgem," Inuyasha said randomly and laughed.

I looked at him.

"Random much," I giggled and continued to munch on my late night snack.

"That cat lady. I couldn't remember her name and it just hit me. I knew it would come to me," Inuyasha looked relieved like that was really bothering him.

"150 years on earth would do that to a person," I said.

"Harde har har," Inuyasha said unamused.

:::

:::

 **Mercer's Pathology School and General Hospital**

"Thank you for coming so late or early this morning or however you see today as. I am Dr. Jinji Fruyo. First thing first this is a heavy guy and he was very unhealthy," Dr. Jinji said.

"Sorry we are short on time. Tell us what we don't know. How was the vic killed? Poison, strangulation?" Inuyasha asked.

"Actually neither," Dr. Jinji said.

"Wait what? So he died from natural causes?" I asked and wished that I didn't make that stupid bet.

I don't want to jiggle my boobies in front of Hojo. He might die from a nosebleed and me from sheer embarrassment. I know Inuyasha is going to be there so he would die from being sexually frustrated and me shooting him.

Ugh...being beautiful is so hard.

"You get that Kags," Inuyasha said.

I wonder how mad he would be if I said...no...I was not paying attention. I need to go to the doctor's and see if I have ADHD because...yea...it's like...squirrel or I'm tired. I am hungry.

"Kagome come on," Inuyasha said to me.

Oh damn! What was said.

"Inuyasha can you repeat what was said because it went above my sleep deprived brain," I said because it did.

"Well Dr. Jinji said that it was a heart attack but he is going to check again because his gut or heartburn is telling him it wasn't natural," Inuyasha said leading the way back to the car.

"His heartburn or the heart attack?" I asked.

"The heart attack smart one," Inuyasha said and began walking to his car and got in.

"Well how long will it take until we know for sure?" I asked pulling the lever to sit back in the chair.

"A few days but he is going to let us know as soon as he finds something. He said all this in the room, was you paying attention?" Inuyasha asked me while he was getting on the freeway.

"Honestly, no. I think I tuned something out and then I started thinking. I need to go to the doctor. When I'm tired I tend to internalize a lot of dialogue to myself and the outside world goes mute," I said and turned to look at Inuyasha staring at me like I grew a third eye or something.

"What?" I asked.

"That made perfect sense or I'm tired," Inuyasha said and turned off the freeway.

It was creeping towards five in the morning and I have yet closed my eyes for more than an hour.

.

.

.

He finally pulled up in front of his parent's house and shuts the engine off. I pull my lazy and tired ass out of the car and make my way up the staircase of stairs I had admired and now hate.

 **45 steps later**

Inuyasha ended up giving me a piggy back ride because I was just fine camping out on the steps. They were starting to look real comfy.

"Kagome, you seriously need to lay off on the Hostess cakes," he said while squeezing my ass and thighs.

"Then there wouldn't be anything back there for you to squeeze," I said and turned my head so I could look him in the eye.

Yup he went red. I know he like him some Kagome and I am going to tease the crap out of him. He opened the front door and made his way up the stairs after closing and locking the front door.

We make it to the third landing and he kicks open a door. He walks to the bed and drops me on the bed. He kicks off his shoes and takes off his jeans and shirt. He pulls back the covers, gets in, fluff the pillow, pull the covers back and goes to sleep immediately.

"In this entire house there wasn't another bed for you to sleep in?" I asked still haven't moved from my spot.

"Kagome," Inuyasha turned towards me.

"Yes," I said.

"Take your clothes off, get in the bed, shut the fuck up and go to sleep. I don't have the strength to fuck you even if I wanted to," Inuyasha yawned and turned back to sleeping on his side.

I giggled and did as told. I walked to the dresser and took out a shirt from the dresser. Placed it on after I took off everything, to keep some modesty and got in the bed to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

I couldn't sleep.

Inuyasha was calling the hogs and cows to come home and rest their weary bodies. How could a sexy embodiment of perfection snore so loudly and disgustingly? He sounded like a wounded moose getting attacked by a bear. He was mimicking the circle of life. A one man...half demon...show.

He must be really tired.

I place a pillow over his face to muffle...the sound...or his call to the wild life. He rolled over to face me still with his eyes closed. I just stared at him. He was really a gorgeous person.

Loud, funny, obnoxious, really random, but a really nice guy. I moved some of his silky , so jealous, hair out of his face. I ghostly traced the outline of his face and memorized it. A smile crept up to my face.

' _ **Mate'**_ a voice in my head said to me.

What the hell?

Mate?

 _ **Yawn**_

I-am sleepy now.

 _ **Yawn**_

I wonder what the world has in store for us next. Can't believe Bubba is dead...damn.

:::

:::

' _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

 **The song 'Happy' by Pharrell Williams pierced through the morning air at 7:45 in the morning waking up our sleepy hero and heroine.**

"Shut that shit off!" I yelled throwing a pillow at the noise more in the direction of Inuyasha's head.

"What pink donkey shirt?" Inuyasha said waking up from his sleep.

"What the hell are you talking about!? Turn off that song!" I moved my hair out of my face and looked around for the source. I was a woman on a mission.

' _Happy, bring me down_

 _Can't nothing, bring me down_

 _Love is too happy to bring me down_

 _Can't nothing, bring me down_

 _I said bring me down_

 _Can't nothing, bring me down_

 _Love is too happy to bring me down_

 _Can't nothing, bring me down_

 _I said'_

"Phone, it's my damn phone alarm," Inuyasha said waking up groggy.

I got up, walked, and bent down to get his pants where the noise was the loudest. I find it and disarmed the alarm a bit forceful.

"Cute ass. Bend it further down and spread your ass cheeks for daddy," Inuyasha said with sleep in his voice.

I sat up fast and gave him an evil glare. I walked back to the bed and threw him his phone.

"I was just kidding," Inuyasha chuckled and caught his phone in mid air.

"Whatever, I'm going back to bed," and I pull the covers over my head and sighed.

"Can't Sleeping Beauty. Naraku wants to meet up with us. He has something to tell us. We are meeting him for breakfast at The Avenue for breakfast. Up, up, sleepy head," Inuyasha said all bright eyed and bushy tail.

Ok, confession time. I am not a morning person. I may seem like it but I'm not. So this up and at 'em bullcrap he is trying to pitch I want to punch him in the throat.

"Inuyasha, how about you go and just tell me what happened," I said whining to him.

I wrap my legs around his waist and bring him towards me. I felt his little grower growing and I internally grinned. Gotta love morning wood.

He bent down and nuzzled my neck. He lightly purred, nibbled, and licked the outer part of my ear.

"No chance sweetheart. Be ready in fifteen minutes," Inuyasha whispered and removed my legs and got out of the bed.

I must be losing my touch because we should be rolling in the bed trying to establish dominance. I huffed and get out of the bed. I ran to the bathroom beating him because he was picking out clothes to wear.

"Shower first!" I said and locked the door behind me.

.

.

.

 **One Hour Later**

"Did he say what name was the reservations under," I asked looking around the crowded restaurant. I decided to be a lady and wore my favorite navy sundress and my other pair of nude Mary Jane Heels.

"Let me check my messages again," Inuyasha pulled out his phone and scrolled through the messages.

"Onigumo," he said a few seconds later.

We walked up to the maitre'd and gave him the name. He bowed and led us to the back of the restaurant.

"Here you go madam and sir. Your waiter is Phillip and he will be with you momentarily," the maitre'd said and walked away.

Inuyasha pulled out my chair and pushed me in. I was glad that I dressed up because it was a swanky establishment. I perused the restaurant with my eyes. I couldn't believe that Koga DeVaul was in the building! He had another female companion other than the one I saw a week ago. This one had black hair and she was cute. I saw his blue eyes staring at me. I was embarrassed that he saw me openly staring at him and I turned back to Inuyasha who was on his phone.

 **Inuyasha POV**

"Ok, well we are at the table," I said on the phone.

"I'm walking in right now. I brought a colleague Dominique to discuss the progress. Tell Nikki. Bye," Naraku said.

I ended the call and place my phone back in my suit jacket. It's too damn early in the morning to be wearing a suit to eat breakfast.

"Kagome. There is another person coming with Naraku. You got to use your-," I started to say and I smelt him.

My demon ire was being provoked because the mangy wolf demon was giving off a scent that he was pursuing an unmated woman.

I looked around and he was coming towards my mate. I sat back and smirked because that dumb motherfucker was about to be ever disappointed.

"Excuse, madam. My name is Koga DeVaul ,but what exquisite scent are you wearing?" the dumb bastard asked.

'Me! _You dumb fucking retard,'_ I thought to myself.

My demon wanted me to rip his throat out but I kept calm because that bitch belonged to me. Just waiting for him to see it because I know he can smell me on her.

"I think Lavender Ivory is the bath soap I used," Kagome said.

Then the heavens opened up and a ray of sun beamed through the roof of the building.

Because Bingo Kagome moved her hair from her neck.

I saw the dumb bastard sag in defeat. Yes. I claimed her and Kento or Kingy, or whatever the fucker's name was turned and finally acknowledged me.

"Oh I'm sorry. You have a fine mate. Congrats on the newly-" Kevin began to say but I stopped him by coughing...loudly.

Yea...Kagome doesn't know that she has been claimed...yet.

"Thank you and you may leave," I said cutting him off.

"She doesn't know," Herbert asked me in canine language.

"Not yet," I told him and grabbed Kagome's hand.

This retarded idiot is pissing on the wrong property. He needs to move around.

"So she is still fair game. That mark is just an intended not the full martial one. Slick bastard," Konto said to me in canine.

"It was nice meeting the both of you, until next time," Koji left and Kagome looked at me in confusion.

"I will explain -oh fuck my life," I said and rolled my eyes and threw up my hands. Kagome raised an eyebrow , turned, and exhaled as well.

This day started out pretty good but it's looking like a slippery slope of what the fucks are on the menu today.

:::

:::

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter coming to ya soon!**

 **So heart attack is what happened to Bubba or was it?**

 **Dr. Jinji is that half-demon whose Mom was sick in the anime. I think I misspelled it...I'll change it when I get a chance.**

 **Inuyasha mated or is courting Kagome without her knowing or does she?**

 **Lol!**

 **Took a different spin on the dog language thingy and made it the canine demon language! I think its pretty cool that Koga (all of those names that started with K and Herbert was Koga...Inuyasha is horrible with names...me too! I'll give you a nickname with the quickness especially if I don't like you. Inuyasha is just horrible with names lol.)**

 **Who do you think they saw coming into the restaurant? Any guesses?**

 **I'll try and update in a couple of days! Please check out my other stories!**

 **I don't own the song Happy by Pharrel Williams :)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **M**

 **[not beta read]**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **Inuyasha's POV**

In walked Hojo and Miroku. Those two have become really chummy lately. But what made Kagome and I turn our heads upwards with a fist towards the heavens asking why!

Beatrice Clay walked in with my two other nags.

When did they get together and become fast friends?

Kagome quickly picked up a menu and hid behind it. I did the same thing and took my phone out.

 **Me:** _Abort Abort! A cop that's obsessed with this case is here. She doesn't know that you are not dead..._

Sent: 09:25 am 2015/16/06 Read: 06/16/2015

 **Naraku:** _Shit...meet at diner...Fatty's on fifth street_

Received: 09:26 am 2015/16/06

 **Me:** _Ok…_

Sent 9:29 am 2015/16/06 Read: 06/16/2015

.

.

.

"Come on Kagome let's get out of here. Hate to explain where your stomach went," I told Kagome and she nodded her head and began to get up.

I'm not sure how the cosmos or supernatural shit like that work but fuck you!

When she scooted out her chair it seemed as if Hojo was able to hone in where Kagome was. He was there lightning quick with his hands over Kagome's.

Seriously like what the fuck was he staring at her or something?

"My dearest! It seems to be a millennia since I was able to bask in your ever presence my sweet. Come. Your friend,Miroku, and I are about to start our brunch and would love to have you accompany us," Hojo said kissing the back of her hand to her forearm and shouldered me out the way.

"Oh you, you can bring her purse," Hojo commanded of me.

I counted to three, then to ten contemplating if I could get away with murder. I looked around...too many witnesses and I don't think Kagome would approve of me slaughtering innocent people.

Like I said it seemed like What the Fucks are on the menu today.

:::

:::

 **Kagome's POV**

Is this idiot serious? Where the hell did he come from? I seriously think that he has some type of GPS on me or something because how he just creeps up on me is beyond coincidence. I looked at Inuyasha expecting him to slaughter this man. I'm all for a mercy kill. I looked around, he's probably thinking there is too many witnesses. If they were smart they would look away and develop a case of instant amnesia.

So I was dragged forcible mind you, by my upper arm and Inuyasha had my purse. He had his hands up as if he was going to strangle Hojo from behind but he was stopped by Bad Breath Betty and her support group.

Karma and her bitch ass sister Fate is surely enjoying themselves.

.

.

.

 **At Hojo and Miroku's table**

"Oh Kagome! What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?" Miroku asked me as Hojo signaled a waiter for something.

I rubbed my arm to bring back feeling.

"Oh just having brunch with my-my-," I shamefully stuttered a bit to Miroku but Hojo interrupted me.

"Your what darling? I never understood why you are all of a sudden hanging out with that...roughian?" Hojo asked coming back to the conversation.

Darling?! That's it! I have had it up to my nose with his bullshit! He needs to get a damn clue and low and behold Sherlock Holmes Higurashi is the person to give it to him.

Oh boy!

"My husband isn't a roughian. We were meeting a friend and I think they wanted to meet somewhere else," I said huffily.

Hojo turned an unhealthy white and then red. Like he was pissed. Then he started to giggle and then a full blown laugh. Like I just made a funny.

The fuck?

"Oh, oh, Ms. Higurashi. That was very clever indeed. I almost bought it. You married to a half demon. Bah! I have been in the bidding for your love and hand in marriage. I have already talked to your mother about us and got her blessing. You married. Ha! Ahem. What would you like to order? I heard that their Eggs Benedict is to die for," Hojo said and continued on like business as usual.

My right eye began to tick.

"Kagome what's up with your right eye. It's ticking really fast," Miroku said wanting to touch it.

I threw down the linen napkin that was across my lap onto the table and got up. I then walked to where Inuyasha was being hounded by BBB and Twiddle Bimbo and Twiddle Desparate Whore.

I tapped him on the shoulder, pulled him up,and gave him the kiss of the century in front of everyone. Inuyasha was shock but he started to rub up and down my back and squeezed my ass. Lil Inu wanted to join in the fun and games as well. We pulled apart not from lack of oxygen but someone clearing their throat.

It was the maitre'd. We both blushed until BBB put her hand on my forearm. I turned around and shrugged her hand off of me with my nostrils flared in disgust.

"Excuse me dirty tramps, but my husband and I have to get going. Go die in a ditch," I promptly said with a smile on my face and dragged Inuyasha towards the entrance of the restaurant.

"Whoa there cunt! Who the fuck are you calling a bitch?" BBB yelled at me.

I stopped and rotated my shoulders. Her and Hojo have permanently made it to my shit list. I turned around to look at her.

"I called you a bitch. It's nicer than what I usually call you behind your back Bad Breath Betty. Do me and _my_ husband a favor and leave us alone. Go fall in the deepest ditch your nosy, none dressing,desperate whore, unibrow having, can't get a man, can't keep a man, buck teeth,eat elephant shit for meals, virgin ass and die!" I yelled.

 **Crash**

 **Pfft Pfft Pfft**

"Everybody get down!" Inuyasha yelled.

 **Pfft Pfft Pfft**

Gun shots was sprayed throughout the quaint restaurant.

I should have stayed asleep and avoided this shit today! Who the fuck is shooting at us now!

Glass covered my body since we were close to the glass window that was close to the street. Inuyasha was on top of me and asking me was I alright. My ear drums was ringing. I heard a motorcycle zoom away.

I looked around and there was some people that was wounded but no one was dead thankfully. I was helped up from the ground by Inuyasha.

"What the hell is going on?" a male patron asked. He was bleeding from his shoulder.

His wife had her napkin on his wound putting pressure on it and tears spilling from her eyes.

"Kagome are you ok?" Miroku came by and asked me.

I shook my head and saw Inuyasha checking on the other people in the restaurant. I heard the sirens from the police cars and fire department coming towards us from a distance. I looked around for Inuyasha and walked towards him.

"Do you think we should leave?" I asked him.

"I think so. I will tell my chief everything I know. We have been putting off talking to Naraku long enough," Inuyasha said and grabbed my hand.

We exit out of the back of the restaurant and quickly walked to his car and got in. As soon as we were driving away the police was blocking off the scene of the crime.

I wonder who the gunman was aiming for or was it just a scare tactic for some unforeseeable reason.

:::

:::

 **Fatty's Diner**

We walked in after we dusted each other off and I fixed my hair. We spotted Naraku and the back of a black-haired woman sitting in a booth. I held Inuyasha's clawed hand and he squeezed mine. Naraku saw us and motioned for us to come towards him.

We walked over and the woman moved to sit next to Naraku. She almost looked identical to me but conceited as I am...I look a helluva lot better than the skinny bitch.

"Dominic, Nicole, glad you could come. What happened to your face, Nikki?" Naraku asked me handing me a napkin.

"Oh got cut by the razor from shaving,"I said jokingly. Nobody laughed.

"Kidding. It was a freak accident I will have to tell you later. I am starved," I said looking at the menu after I was done dabbing at the wound on my cheek.

A waitress came and took our orders and brought us drinks. We got down to business.

"Dominic and Nicole, I would like to introduce to you my good friend Kikyo. Kikyo this is Dominic who is replacing me as Dom and his girlfriend Nicole,"Naraku said to Kikyo. We all nodded and shook hands.

"So Naraku has told me that you are new and have a pretty good record of being a leader. Thankfully you got Bubba's blessing and now you can move up in the ranks quickly. It's a possibility that you will be able to take over Bubba's sector and Naraku's since they both gave their blessing and Bubba didn't have a successor. Well he did but he is in jail now," Kikyo said drinking her lemonade.

"I'm honored to have more responsibilities but I just got the position. Is there anything I need to know?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh there is a lot to learn but most of it is don't fuck over Byakuya's money. Fuck him over then you're fucked. Simple. He is going to want to meet the you to know who's handling his businesses you know," Kikyo said to Inuyasha leaning over. They were acting as if Naraku and I wasn't even there.

"Yeah, who would want to be _fucked_ like that," Inuyasha said and grinned at the bitch. I raised my eyebrow and kicked him in the leg.

"I will go and make a quick phone call. Excuse me Dominic," the black haired skinny bitch smiled at my man.

Whoa there, well he is for the time being.

"Ow! Why did you kick me?" Inuyasha asked when Kinky-cunt was out of earshot.

"Oh sweetheart, you was drooling. Yup right there," I said cheerfully and wiped his chin a little hard.

"You don't have to wipe my face so hard," Inuyasha said and leaned back in the booth.

"Whatever," I said and crossed my arms.

"Jealousy," Naraku coughed and I gave him an evil glare. His coughing got cured with the quickness.

Kinky-cunt came back and slide in the booth with Naraku.

"Byakuya will be wanting to meet you guys this weekend. He is having a soiree at his estate with other families. It will be a very opportune time to meet your boss and his bosses. Black Tie event naturally," the cunt said.

"Naturally," Inuyasha said all fucking la-la and shit.

"If you don't have a date I would be more than happy for you to escort me," the hoe said.

My right eye was ticking again.

"Ka-I mean Nikki, your eye is twitching," Naraku told me.

I put my hand over my right eye and imagined slamming that bitch on the table until blood smeared all over the table, her teeth flying out, and me laughing and shit. I shook my head and excused myself from the group. I needed air.

I left my purse and walked out of the diner.

I began walking down the street assessing my feelings.

First of all is this scar or whatever on my neck. Then this mate business I keep hearing inside of my head. Then Inuyasha going all goo-goo eyes over that tacky heifer. My actions at the restaurant telling Hojo that I actually married the twit even if it was fake and being a bit disappointed that my pregnancy bump disappeared.

I looked at my ring on my left ring finger and wiped a tear away. I took a deep breath and blew it out from my mouth grinning.

I think I am falling, if not in love with that retarded, dickhead, asshole.

Well my retarded, dickhead, asshole.

I started to turn back to go back to the diner and stopped. A white unmarked van was speeding down the road and swerving erratic. I tilted my head in confusion where's the fire. I moved over and then it all happened quickly.

I was moving towards the fence and then I heard the van door open and then hands grabbed me inside.

I was getting fucking kidnapped in broad damn daylight. Fucking A.

"Boss we got her," I heard the driver say on the phone. I was kicking, biting, scratching, and screaming for them to let me go.

"Bring her here. Teach her to play with my emotions. Why isn't she sleeping?" the male voice asked through the speakerphone.

"Shit! Knock her out," the driver said.

I just rammed my heel of my palm in one of the guy's nose and was about to hit the other one with my fist. I wasn't going to go down without a fight. Then one of them grabbed me from behind and had a cloth over my mouth and nose.

Chloroform.

Just great.

"Night night bitch," one of the morons said.

I should have beat the bitch into the table and kept my ass inside of the diner. What the fuck is going on today? What the fucks is definitely on the menu today.

Because this is shit right here is the main entree.

* * *

 **A/N: I know I know! I am alive! If you are following me you would know that I have updated and started two stories! Brotherly Love (thank the Lord) is complete! I uploaded my sequel to the my first story When Love Loves Even if it Bleeds!**

 **Please check those out and leave a review, follow, and/favorite!**

 **School is starting for me next Monday because I teach. Yay**

 **Updates are going to be sporadic but I'll try and keep it consistent.**

 **Since these chapters are shorter than my other stories I may get to update this story more.**

 **Anywho thank you for the support! Love you guys!**

 **The idea of having BBB and her gang (those women from the dinner) come back (cameo) was Warm-Amber 92! Thank you!**

 **Until next time! I'll try to update next Thursday!**

 **M**

 **[not beta read]**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **Inuyasha's POV**

This chick was beautiful. How she flipped her hair and her brown eyes. I think I could lost in them. They almost remind me of Kagome's.

Kagome.

Thinking of Kagome, I wonder where she went to. Looking around I looked at my watch and noticed that she has been gone for a minute now. I look outside and she wasn't outside. I took out my cellphone and pushed her number that I programmed in my phone.

I looked around and heard her phone ringing next to me.

Fucking great she left her phone and her purse here.

Damnnit doesn't she know trouble always seem to find her at weird times. I hope she is just cooling off for whatever reason.

"Hey Dominic do you want to get out of here and go do something. Maybe get you ready for this weekend?"Kikyo asked me.

I was tempted to go with her but I had to find Kagome. With her luck she could have been kidnapped for all I know and her luck.

:::

:::

 **Kagome's POV**

I am fucking kidnapped. Who does that these days? My family is poor, I'm barely making it in the Real Estate business especially with my shoe addiction.

Ugh!

Then they got me at a very bad time in my life. That floozy could be smooching it up with that dog!

That disturbing thought finally helped me open up my left eye but my head hurts a bit. I slowly open the other one and I am in a hotel room...I think.

Oh hell! Don't tell me I was kidnapped off the street for women trafficking.

Oh for fuck sakes! Seriously.

I sat up carefully because the room felt like it was swimming.

I frowned a bit because it was a bit bright inside from the fluorescent light. I looked at my clothes,well lack of clothes.

I have some red see through teddy negligee that had one flat jewel across both of my nipples with red crotchless under string.

It was not underwear at this point. Just string.

The bed I was on was very comfortable though. I gingerly got up and walk to the front door to see if I could escape.

Locked.

I felt through my hair and bingo! Bobby Pin!

I jimmied the lock and it came open. I took off the heels that I was wearing and carried them with me down the hallway towards the stairs.

I stopped because I heard voices and listened.

.

.

.

"Who the fuck is that woman?" a male voice yelled.

"Your girlfriend Kikyo, Suikotsu,sir," another male voice stuttered.

"That's not Kikyo. I don't know who the fuck she is. Did she see ya'll faces, Ginta?" Suikotsu asked.

"I don't think so. She made Joe John lose his two front teeth and Hickley he has a black eye. She did more damage to us then we did to her," Ginta said.

"Oh for fuck sakes. Get her and take her back where ever you got her from," Suikotsu said.

"Well, what about her clothes?" Ginta asked.

"She can keep it. Just get her the fuck out of my house," Suikotsu yelled.

.

.

.

I tipped toe back to the room I was in and slipped my shoes on and got in the bed to pretend to be still asleep.

At least they got their shit together because damn. I didn't feel like fighting for my dignity.

 **Moments Later**

"Hey wake up,lady," the voice I recognized as Ginta, shook me awake from my pretend sleep.

I acted like I was just getting up and decided to scream to bust his eardrums out.

"AAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHHHH!" I bellowed out from my vocal cords.

He clapped his hand on my mouth and I kicked him where it really hurts just for the simple general principle of the matter.

"Son of a bitch," Ginta yelped and doubled over.

"Where the hell am I and where are my clothes?" I demanded to know.

"I am going to take you back to the diner where we picked you up ,ok," Ginta said in a high pitched voice.

He cleared it and his face changed back to normal.

"Alright. As long as you don't do any funny business," I said pointing my finger at him.

"As long as you don't snitch then we have an agreement," Ginta said standing up.

"Deal," I put my hand out for him to shake it and he did.

 **Knock Knock**

"Oh ma'am here are your clothes. They are laundered and pressed," a female maid said.

I thanked her and smelled the Gain scented detergent.

That reminded me I haven't been home in days nor driven my car.

I slipped on my dress keeping on the negligee and red heels.

"Hey buddy, I was wondering if you could take me to my house instead. I doubt the guy I was with is still there,"I said noticing the sun was gone.

How long was I knocked out? Got nothing accomplished but my jealousy spiked and a headache. Awesome day...note the sarcasm.

"Sure toots, let's get going," Ginta said limping a bit out of the room.

Yup still got the magic touch.

He lead the way out of the room and house to the van in when I was snatched from the street. I got in the front passenger seat and he drove.

.

.

.

I directed him to Miroku's house where Bubbles was parked. I waved Ginta goodbye. He's a really sweet guy once I got to know him and he apologized. I knocked on Miroku's door to let him know I got my car.

"Ok, call me when you get home ok Kags," Miroku said and I waved him off.

"Kagome we should totally get together Sunday! Just us girls!" Sango yelled from the screen door.

"Sure!" I yelled back and revved my engine. Backed up and made my way home.

.

.

.

Police tape was gone and my yard was mowed. I cut my engine off and Mr. Walker was outside across the street watering his hydrangeas at 10 at night. I waved at him and he waved back. I went inside and just stood at my foyer. It looked like the police was never there. Thank God.

I walked in fully into my house and set my alarm. I walked to the back of my house towards my bathroom to change, shower, and go to sleep.

 **45 minutes later**

I walked out of my bathroom in my birthday suit with my towel around my head to dry my hair. I walked into my bedroom to comb through my hair and screamed.

.

.

.

 **Inuyasha's POV**

 **An hour Earlier**

I'm not freaking out that Kagome has been gone the better part of the day with no traces or signs.

I checked her house, her friend's house Miroku, her job, my house, my parent's house, the mall at every shoe store. I even stopped by the hospital to see if Hoho seen her.

Nothing.

Nope never panicked that my mate was somewhere with no fucking way to get in contact with me!

Damn it all to hell! I was freaking out but I had to take a deep breath. What's the use to go all alpha demon male on an innocent town when your mate is like a five year old child in an amusement park.

Around nine at night I decided to head back to her house and wait. I was nodding off and I heard someone open her front door. I was going to attack the intruder but the intruder knew the alarm unarmed code. The person came into the bedroom and took off their dress and their hair fell out of the head opening down her back. I hid deeper in the shadows so she wouldn't try and kick Lil Inu and his friends.

I recognized it was Kagome immediately. I wanted to fuck her right then and there. Her breasts were being hidden by some button that looked like it could snap. Then the top part of her ass was on full display. Then she turned fully towards me. I then saw her pretty shaved pussy was not covered. I wonder where she bought that from?

Lil Inu and I liked.

She then went to her bathroom and I heard the water come on. I had to think of things that would turn off my horniness so when I confronted her Big Inu would be leading the conversation and not Lil Inu.

 **A century or 45 minutes** **later**

Kagome came out of the bathroom steam coming out and filling the room. She used some floral scented wash and Lil Inu was trying to take over.

I was about to tell her I was there and she started to scream.

I ran to cover her mouth and she tried to kick me in my balls again.

This was feeling like deja vu all over again.

I grabbed her and flung her on the bed. I had her arms above her with one hand and my lips on hers. She tried to bit me but I stuck my tongue in her mouth. She was still screaming but not in fright if you catch my drift. I lifted off of her breathless.

"It's me," I told her once again.

"How the hell did you get in my house? Why the hell are you here and how did you know I was going to be here?" Kagome asked me.

"I guess you can say mate intuition," I told her and bent down to kiss her again.

She responded better and wrapped legs around my waist. She was bucking her hips towards my pelvis.

"I guess we are picking up from this morning," I said smirking.

She nodded her head and took off her towel she had on her head.

I unwrapped her legs from around me and got off the bed. I came back to her naked just as her. I sniffed her neck and was falling for her scent. I bent down to her lower regions and sniffed there too. Her arousal was doing something good to my dick. I licked her and I was hooked. She hissed and bucked her hips for me to continue. I added two claw fingers to her pussy lips and moved them clock and counterclockwise inside of her. I was mindful of my claws. My hooded eyelids was in a daze. I position my body to hers so I could kiss her open mouth. I still continued my slow pleasurable torture to her nether region.

She pulled back and whimpered. She grabbed my cock and started to rub up and down with a slow circle.

It felt so good. Almost came in her hand.

Had to scowl myself willing Lil Inu to get his shit together.

I pulled her to me to continue kissing her.

"Please Inuyasha," Kagome raspily said to me.

"Yes baby," I said and she turned to lay flat on her back.

I pulled my fingers out from inside her and licked her female juices off. I knew from then on that was my new favorite delicacy.

I lined up my cock to her entrance and was pushing my mushroom head inside of her. I thrust inside and hissed from the tightness of her womanhood. I moved my pelvis deep inside of her. I was on the palm of my hands digging deep inside of her. She had her hands on my back scratching it up but it was turning me on.

We did many positions that night. Sleep! Sleep are for wussies and I ladies and gents am not a wuss. Kagome I hope you have taken yoga because baby. Your legs are going to be doing a lot of positions.

I'm not totally sure how it happened but Kagome is indeed now my full blown mate. I guess I will explain in the morning.

 **Next Morning**

 **Kagome's POV**

Inuyasha and I finally had legitimate sex.

It was really good too. It was more than good it was body tingling, great!

I'm sore everywhere but good sore. Inuyasha is still asleep and I want to talk about what happened. This is going to confuse my feelings towards him now. Good job raging hormones.

But the drought is officially over! Yea yea!

I turned on my side and looked at my messages on my cell phone.

Hiten still wants to get back with me. Not going to happen.

Jakotsu wanted his clothes back that he let me borrow. Hahaha, I did him a favor and it all got destroyed.

For it to being Friday I already feel drained. I have a soiree on Saturday and a Girl's Night Out on Sunday.

Then the Sunday after that Bowling with my family. Between all that, figure out who killed Bubba, shot out that cafe, and attempted to kill Naraku.

I scratched my head and turned to my other side.

It was too much shit to think about so early in the morning.

 **A/N: Well chapter 28:)**

 **I hope you enjoyed it and was a fun read! I think I'm going to keep my update schedule like this. My school year is underway! I'm a reading teacher this year hahaha! Suppose to be math so...I guess we are going to be learning together lol!**

 **I wish I could use fanfiction as a tool:) Do you know how much I could get done?!**

 **Anyway continue to leave a review, favorite, follow! If you haven't checked out my other stories please do! I guarantee there is something for everyone on an adult level :)**

 **Have a great rest of the summer because mine has concluded already :/**

 **See you in September! (or earlier because I really like this story)**

 **M**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 **Saturday Night**

"Do I look alright? I don't look dumb with this dress on do I?," I asked Inuyasha as we walked up the marble steps to the meet and greet of the Black Widow gang/mob.

"For the twentieth time. You look good enough to eat. I mean that figuratively and literally. I should have left you at your house because it's tradition. But knowing you...you would have bitched and followed me here. Just stay close. I don't think _he_ would like another male around you. I wouldn't be able to control my actions. Just remember when we are going to meet Onigumo turn the jewel in the necklace to transform into a totally different person,"Inuyasha told me and licked the area of my mate mark.

Inuyasha explained to me while he was fucking me from behind what this particular mark means. It looks like a tattoo with red ink on my neck but it's his blood. It's a bit sore but hey I think I can live with it especially since I have an invisible leash around my dog demon's neck. Yes that Kikyo bitch can look but not touch because I don't think I would be able to control my actions. Now this necklace was a bit weird like some Hocus Pocus Harry Potter type stuff. I was told that I would sound and smell the same according to Inuyasha but I won't look it. I'm not entirely sure who I would look like. Just hoping for a female but how my luck is set up...burly man...yeah...not funny.

.

.

.

We enter in the dimly lit ballroom and the cool air hit my nipples making them a little uncomfortably stiff. I accidently rubbed my nipples against Inuyasha to warm them up but it inevitably made Inuyasha a prurient dog demon. We took a detour to the bathroom to take care of his "growing" problem and warmed my nipples up.

.

.

.

"Oh Dominique. I thought the announcer said you was here forty five minutes ago. I looked for you and I didn't see you anywhere. is ready to meet you and your _female friend_ ," Kikyo said to Inuyasha.

"Oh that was my fault. Had an emergency that needed to be taken care of. Right baby," I said sickly sweet, kissed him on the cheek, and grabbed his cock through his pants. Gotta be trashy remember.

His ribald growl was turning me on and he nipped me on my bottom lip I was ready to go back home. He was turning me on again. I completely (well tried to at least) forgot that Kikyo was there.

I kissed him passionately and left him to check out the food spread because I was starving.

.

.

.

 **Inuyasha POV**

I watched my mate walk down the aisle while her ass swayed side to side toward the food. The pink thigh length dress was barely leaving anything to the imagination. I am glad we are mated because now I can keep a better eye on her. This other female...Kinta...is still talking to me. I guess she is not too up to date about mated demons especially those of the canine variety.

I then smelled him before I saw him saunter towards Kagome.

My inner demon or me...which ever started to growl. He was too close, too, too close to my mate.

"So Dominique what do you say?" Kendra said.

"Uhm, would you excuse me," I said to her and was on my way to punch that fucking mangy wolf in the fucking throat.

.

.

.

 **Kagome POV**

Shrimp, meatballs, broccoli, cheese, carrots, bacon, steak, chocolate cake. I wonder if I would look like a pig if I got more than one plate of food?

I was in the middle of some major decision making between choosing lamb or duck when a tap was felt on my shoulder. I turned and it was that damn wolf demon, Kouga DeVaul. Oh lord. Inuyasha please don't hear, see or smell this idiot!

"Hey I remember you. What was your name again? Oh yeah," Kouga said to me and snapped his fingers as if remembering me was such a huge feat.

Thankfully I had changed my appearance while I went towards the food. I know people weren't paying attention because there wasn't a mob outcrying...something.

"I don't think so," I told him and tried to go back to the ever gnawing decision, chicken or beef.

 _Sniff sniff_

The hell?

"Nicole, right? Something is different? Wasn't your hair darker or something and not blonde? Anyways...Fancy meeting you here. Where is your pooch? You know don't care. I have a table over there and we can get to know each other even better," he said and showed me his pearly whites.

His teeth reminded me of the wolf from the Red Riding Hood story.

What big teeth you have type shit.

"I would rather not. See that pooch is my mate. See. We are legit. So you can move around," I said flipping my hair back.

"Sweetheart there is nothing on your neck. You may smell like the trash but you are not marked by him. So are you ready for a real demon to rock your world sweetheart?"Kouga asked and grind on my thigh.

What a big err feet you have! The better to make sure that your pussy don't snap back. Wink! wink!

"Excuse me," a man said behind Kouga.

Kouga turned and he was thrown to the other side of the ballroom. That stopped the music and the private chatter around the room. Inuyasha had thrown Kouga across the room which wasn't a small feat.

"I told you that I wouldn't be able to control my actions," Inuyasha told me and hugged me.

I didn't care. I didn't have my pepper spray and I didn't think that kicking him in the balls would have brought him down either.

"I love you," Inuyasha told me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Well, well, well. Here I thought it was going to be a boring get together like always. Thank you Dominique and Nikki for bringing the entertainment," a stuffy voice said behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned and had me behind him. He squeezed my forearms and I stayed hidden, the newly mated traditions.

"Byakuya Onigumo. My cousin has told me so much about you and my little errand girl. -Sigh- Kikyo, here now," Byakuya said and snapped his fingers.

Like an obedient little puppy Kikyo came running to her master.

"Yes Byakuya, Sir," Kikyo said with her head bowed.

"Is this the couple that you was talking about?" Byakuya asked.

Seemed a bit redundant but hey who am I to correct a serial killer? Nope not me.

"Ye-yes sir," Kikyo said after taking a double take. Thankfully she didn't rat me out.

"Thank you, you are dismissed. Make sure no one bothers us,"Byakuya said and started walking out of the ballroom.

We remained in our spots until he turned and tilted his head towards him. We followed him out of the room to the quiet and deserted hallway.

He didn't say anything to us or we to him until he stopped at a thick oak door. He put in a code to get inside of the room.

Fancy.

I couldn't help but look at the value of where we were at. I'm guessing this is a house and a rather large one at that. The molding, craftsmanship and the intricate detail in the wood carvings during the Heian period. How old is this man, this house more specifically.

Inside there seemed to be an even more upscale shindig going on inside. There was men and one woman inside already talking to each other. Waiters were walking around and serving the small group champagne and those little hors d'oeuvres that wasn't downstairs. I didn't recognize anyone immediately until Byakuya introduced us to the main honchos over Black Widow.

I walked over with Inuyasha in front of me.

"I would like to introduce to you the most powerful couple of this country..." Byakuya went to say.

The couple was laughing and turned. My green colored eyes bulged out.

Midoriko Higurashi... my mother and So'unga Higurashi... my supposed dead father.

Ain't this about a bitch.

I wonder how close is it to midnight because this Cinderella didn't bring a pumpkin with her.

* * *

 **A/N: I know I know! September came and went so fast! Oh so fast! Life lol! Anywho! No one suspected it was Kagome's dad or mother! Didn't give much away but it was kinda pretty obvious lol. It will be explained later! Review your views:)**

 **~~ I also published a new story on Fanfiction! Called: My Weekend Family: Couple's Retreat~~ please take a gander on over:)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **M**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 **Inuyasha POV**

"Can I have everyone's attention. It is time to start our meeting. We don't have much time. Everyone find your seat. Dominique Davenport please come here," said Byakuya and motioned for me to come stand next to him.

Kagome was speechless when the couple was introduced to us. They do smell familiar. They couldn't be...Kagome's parents?

"Do you agree?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes, yes I do," I answered and hope it wasn't agreeing to something that is demoralizing.

"Everyone lift up your glass and let's toast to our newest addition. Dominique Davenport and Nicole Forte. Our new Don for sector 15," Byakuya cheered in a snobby way.

Everyone lifted their glass and saluted me. Kagome had finally snapped out of her stupor and raised her glass of champagne as well.

"Congrats my boy. You will do us proud. It is sad that Bubba had an untimely end but he was getting too sloppy. I don't like sloppiness. His bitch White Diamond, was a snitch. I don't like snitches either. Come to think of it I don't like a lot of things," So'unga told me randomly after shaking my hand.

"I bet you hate liars and sneaks as well," I said trying to be funny but stopped because I was just describing myself and Kagome.

"Haha those I really hate. That's why Naraku had to go. He was a liar and a snake. Trying to take the Black Widow from me. Fucker didn't see it coming. 'I'm not Naraku. I swear'. Ugh I hate yellow bellied cowards too. But I know there is a rat among us. I need for you to keep me abreast of what's going on in my family, Dominique. I seem I can trust you," So'unga said and snapped his fingers for a glass of brown liquor come to him.

I raised my eyebrow well that is two mysteries solved. I gulped a bit and shook my head. So'unga bowed and walked away from me. I looked around to find Kagome. She was talking to So'unga's wife.

"Of course dear. Being apart of a gang has it's rollercoaster feelings but you are still able to lead a normal life. Just some things randomly pop up and you have to shoot to kill," Midoriko said and chuckled a bit.

I saw Kagome turn a bit pale. I decided to save her and get out of her while we still had the chance.

"Nicole. We must be on our way. We were suppose to meet up with friends for dinner," I whispered loud enough for Midoriko to hear.

"Oh dear. I hope that I didn't keep you from anything important. You very much remind me of my daughter," Midoriko told Kagome.

'You don't say,' I thought to myself.

Kagome numbly shook her head and kissed the older woman on both of her cheeks.

Outside of the mansion inside of Inuyasha's car

"Don't take that charm off until we are at home," I told her and she shook her head.

She was still not lucid. I guess the shock of the century happened in front of in a matter of seconds.

 **Kagome POV**

My fucking parents is apart...no...they are the ones that run Black Widow. All those dismembered bodies detached from their head. Like seriously! I just want to know did they choose the life or the life chose them? I wonder if Inuyasha thinks that Bad Breath Betty was right about me. Oh god I hope not because that would be awkward.

'Hey honey, yeah, parents are coming over in a few. Don't mind the smell of gunpowder and blood. That's just an occupational hazard.' Geez Bus. I wonder if Grandpa knows...or does my brother know? Oh for Pete's sake who's calling now?

Ring Ring

My mother!

"Hello," I said into the phone.

"Kags dear just reminding you that your grandfather's birthday is tomorrow afternoon. Bring your boyfriend that you was telling me about that's suppose to be real," my mother teased about.

"I'll bring him if he's kicking and screaming. Also Sango invited me out so I'll have to cut it short though," I informed her.

"Fine, fine. See you tomorrow," my mother said.

I hung up the phone and took a deep breath. I looked at Inuyasha who seemed to be concentrating really hard on driving. I cleared my throat and that got his attention.

"Okay let's talk about the elephant in the room well car," I began.

"I know that you didn't know that your parents were Black Widow. But I have a feeling that they are not the ones that we are looking for. I think that someone is copying them and blaming those murders on them. I believe that Naraku and Bubba were the real targets of some...plan. I'm not sure. I need to check out those pictures again and compare them to other dons that were under the Black Widow because it's not making sense. Your...father...he kept saying that he doesn't trust snitches & liars. How did he know that White Diamond was a snitch...that Bubba was talking to a cop. Could he suspect me as a cop? This shit is getting crazier and crazier," Inuyasha said and remained a mute until we came to his place.

Well glad that's cleared up.

We walked into his apartment and missed his parent's house already. We went to bed after we took off our clothes.

 **Sunday afternoon**

"Okay what you need to know about my family. They are competitive...even my grandfather. They will pretend that they are friendly. Don't let them fool you. They want to bring you into a false sense of security. Repeat don't fall for it. My mother will ask about children. Avoid at all cost. Repeat Avoid at all cost. Do not pull anyone's fingers because it's the weapon of mass destruction. Other than that have fun!" I said and walked inside Benny's Bowling Alley.

"They can't be all that bad," Inuyasha said and shook his head and held my hand.

' _You'll see,_ 'I thought to myself.

 **Two hours later**

"Your grandfather is a cheat. He keeps putting his foot over the line and resetting his gutter balls. He even almost tripped me when I was trying to throw my ball. We are up 50 points barely. You have to bowl a strike babe," Inuyasha prepped me and massaged my shoulders.

"I thought I was just making it up," I joked and walked up to get my ball and get us that strike.

I was met with jeers and sneers. Talk about family bonding. I looked down the alley and took a deep breath. I was revving back to bring forth to release the ball to victory.

"Didn't I hear from your doctor that you are four months pregnant from your other boyfriend Hojo or something?" my own mother blurted out.

I was taken aback and almost released it. Whew that was a sure fire gutter ball. I looked at her and rolled my eyes. I started again and released the ball perfectly...and STRIKE!

Take that Black Widow lady person!

I thought I was over it but I guess I'm not like seriously. How could someone be okay with such a big secret like that.

 **Zeet Zeet**

I checked my phone and it was Sango.

* * *

 **Sannie: Almost ready. You haven't forgotten right. I really need this date! Don't bail out on me!**

 **Read: 5:28 p.m 2015/21/06**

 **Me: Yes hun. Just got to go home right quick. Out with fam and boyfriend:) I need a couple of drinks myself! We can take Bubbles!**

 **Sent: 5:31 pm 2015/21/06 Read: 06/20/2015**

 **Sannie: Fine with me! Call me when you are home so I can get Miroku to drop me off at your house**

 **Read: 5:35 pm 2015/21/06**

 **Me: Kk!**

 **Sent: 5:39 pm 2015/21/06 Read: 06/21/2015**

* * *

I placed my phone back in my purse.

"Hey I'm about to go. I'm going to catch a cab to my house so I can get dressed and head out with Sango," I told Inuyasha.

He was drinking a beer and shook his head. He reached in his pocket and handed me a black credit card. Man do I love this man because my funds are getting low. I said goodbye to my family and walked out the building with Inuyasha.

He kissed me goodbye when I got in and walked back inside yelling at my grandfather again for taking my turn.

 **Kagome's House Before Sango and Kagome Left**

I heard a knock at the door and let Sango in. She was gorgeous! She had a short black dress on with a short blue jean jacket on. Black tights and red heeled boots. I had black shorts on that showed my midriff. A leopard printed tube top and my favorite red heeled sandals that wrapped around my ankle. I had darkened my eyes and put my hair in a high ponytail. I grabbed my leopard printed clutch bag and we were ready to go. I sent Inuyasha a text message that I left the house with Sango in my baby Bubbles.

We got in Bubbles and he would turn over. I coaxed it a bit and viola it started. I assured Sango that everything was going to be alright. She took out a silver flask and we both took a swig of the liquid inside. It was bringing back crazy college days back. This is going to be so much fun!

 **Later that night**

Craziest night ever.

I walked in soaked to the bone. My heel of my favorite shoe was in my hand and scratch marks and leaves in my hair. I looked at Inuyasha and wanted to kill him.

"What the hell happened to you," he asked.

"If I told you. You wouldn't believe me," I said and hobbled my way to the bathroom to take a bubble bath.

I'm starting to think the worst things can possibly happen to me at the weirdest times. I sunk deeper in my hot bubble water to relax.

"So you going to tell me," Inuyasha asked as he took some twigs and leaves out of my hair.

"Well it all started," I began.

* * *

 **A/N: I'll talk about their night later. I have to go to bed because I have to get up at 5 in the morning to go home for Christmas. My mother is requesting my presence lol. Leave a review and tell me what you think? I believe I had a case of writer's block. But I believe I broke through it and I can keep my eyes open long enough to type:)**

 **Yes it's short especially since it's been almost two months since I've updated.**

 **I think it's more of a filler chapter to move them out of that party.**

 **I'll update soon.**

 **Kissing Strangers...I will be adding to the completed story instead of doing a totally new one. Did several much needed updates on Escaping Utopia. (6 months later).**

 **Teaching is no joke lol. It's fun but jeez lol!**

 **I think that's just about it.**

 **Oh!**

 **I have three new stories My Perfect Obsession (writing with Princess Inume), My Weekend Family, Craigslist Bride please check them out!**

 **Happy Holidays!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **M**

 **not beta read...but I did skim**


	31. Chapter 31

**Behind the Chapter: Some of the events that happened in this chapter are true! It happened to my sister and I way back last summer. She told me as we were walking to my apartment that this would be a great idea! So I dedicate this to my sis and our adventure to getting home from Taco Bell. The others was exaggerated for comic relief:)**

 **That's it Behind the Chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

 **Last Time**

"What the hell happened to you," he asked.

"If I told you. You wouldn't believe me," I said and hobbled my way to the bathroom to take a bubble bath.

I'm starting to think the worst things can possibly happen to me at the weirdest times. I sunk deeper in my hot bubble water to relax.

"So you going to tell me," Inuyasha asked as he took some twigs and leaves out of my hair.

"Well it all started," I began.

 **Few Hours Before**

"It started out fine. We were singing to our favorite 90s girl and boy bands because let's face it today's music sucks. We were about to turn Destiny's Child _Jumpin Jumpin_ up but the club that Sango swore was the best in town we pulled up to it.

The valet took my keys and handed me a ticket. The music was blaring and we skipped the line of waiting patrons and walked in like we owned the place. We get to the bar and ordered four tequila shots. Big mistake.

We mixed brown liquor and clear liquor together.

Just know the burn felt so good. We did a lot of dancing. Then there was some," I hesitated in my story about the some to Inuyasha.

It was some dudes that were flirting with us and we more than likely made out but that part I have a blurry recollection on that part. Inuyasha didn't need to know that...right.

Right.

"Some what?" Inuyasha asked as he handed me a shirt to put on.

"Oh...people. We danced with them and they ordered some rounds of beer for us. I think I need to get my liver cleaned out from all that alcohol I drunk tonight," I said and flung out my hair from the opening of my t-shirt.

"So you made out with some guys,"Inuyasha said nonchalantly and took his shirt off.

I was brushing my hair and caused myself whiplash because serious. How did he know that?

I think my facial expression asked the question out loud because he tapped his nose.

Damn demons.

I took a deep breath shook my head and continued my story.

"So yes we made out but they are not in comparison to you mind you. So moving forward. We leave the club a bit drunk then what I was planning on getting. They had offered to pay for some food. I was like what the hell let's get some free food. Sango I think she was drunker than me. She just came along. I drove Bubbles and followed them. Thankfully we were close to your apartment but still it was bit far out. So we eat, talk, and found out they had stolen a bottle of Bacardi from the bar. The guy added it to our drinks. It was more Bacardi than anything else. More talking and yeah we are here," I ended it quickly as moments from a couple of hours ago started to pour back to memory.

I pulled the comforter over my head and hoped that he wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"Wait, that's it? Why were you so wet and your shoe was broken and your car was not outside?" the ever observant Inuyasha asked.

Damn demon.

Damn Cop.

Damn nosy boyfriend that's a demon and a cop.

Fuck my life.

I pulled the covers from on top of my head and moved my drying hair out of my face.

I up looked at him and sighed.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked in an almost pout.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know," Inuyasha said.

I licked my lips and sat up.

Man where do I start.

"Don't laugh," I said with a raised eyebrow because it was pretty embarrassing.

"I promise," Inuyasha said.

He laid down on his side and looked at me waiting to complete my night in full detail I suppose.

"Well. When we left the taco joint Sango was getting a bit friendly with one of the guys. If I had let it go on much longer she might have played hide the sausage on the side of the building. But I wasn't going to let my best friend end her night like that with lots of regrets in the morning. So I halfway dragged and pulled her back to the car. We get in Bubbles and he was acting like a bitch. He wouldn't turn over again and that kind of worried me. Sango was still hanging out of the car and she was trying to take her dress off to show her boobs because the guys were chanting " _show me the boobs, show me the boobs._ " I did some jiggling of the keys and bam the car started. She yelled out of the car bye and we turn the opposite way from them and get on the freeway. Now on the freeway the car kept shaking and did some jerking but I kept it in motion. I guess all those sudden movements was causing Sango to get sick. So I pulled over at some gas station so she could use the bathroom and throw up. She ran out and threw up on the side of the building. She got back in and I tried to put the car in reverse but it wouldn't move. I cut it off and cut the engine back on and nothing. Nothing came back on. So we got a boost, we prayed, we did the rain dance. Nothing made Bubbles come back to life. There was no bus stop or anything and I didn't have cash on me anyway. I recognized where I was and knew that you was a couple of miles down the road and that a bus stop was close by. So we got our purses and began our trek to your apartment and her to the bus stop," I said and started to shake my head.

"Well,"Inuyasha said and yawned.

"Well we were walking and there is this big field that if you cut across you can save time from walking all the way around right? Well wrong. We cross the field and just know that heels and grass don't mix because there is the possibility of holes in the ground. I didn't lose my heel in that terrain. Sango lost hers and almost twisted her ankle. We couldn't, well, wouldn't turn back because we were so close to the sidewalk that if we turned around we would be going back from where we were and having to do more than what was necessary. So we continued on. I think the air was making Sango sober up but did my best girl friend want that. Hell no! She took a flask out of her purse and started to down it. I was in total awe. She was stumbling but she made it to the sidewalk with only one shoe. So we contiue down the sidewalk and I thought I missed this crack in the sidewalk. Nope. My heel went in and never came back out. I was totally done! So we are both hobbling and looking real special. Then this one guy pulled up beside us and wanted to know how much we charged for a night. Sango giggled and I was pissed. So I punched him in the face and we kept walking. The dude got out of his car and started to chase us. That's how I got twigs in my hair from hiding in the trees. He gives up because there was a cop that was flashing lights since we were at the park after dark. Thankfully the cop gave us a ride. He took Sango home as well then me here," I said and laid down.

Inuyasha looked at me and gathered me in his arms. I was sure that he would have laughed because if it happened to anyone else I know I would have.

"You're not going to laugh?" I asked him looking up at him.

"I'm just glad that you are safe. But in the morning I can't promise anything," Inuyasha said and I twisted his nipple.

I shifted in the covers and closed my eyes. Much needed sleep. Tomorrow we are back on the case.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm NOT Dead! Yay!**

 **I know! December! Man time flew! I started new stories (Please check out!) and did a daily update on one called Let's Do This Dirty Laundry a semi songfic:P Please check out!**

 **Teaching is something else especially middle school. I don't remember having so many issues but hey it's almost over! Counting down to SUMMER!**

 **Please review and continue to follow and favorite.**

 **I'll update again without it being months from now. Just busy, busy, busy!**

 **Thank you all who had Favorited and follows me! ME!**

 **I have over 100 on both!**

 **I am deeply honored and greatly appreciate it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Have a great weekend**

 **M**

 **not beta read**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

 **Last time:**

 **Inuyasha looked at me and gathered me in his arms. I was sure that he would have laughed because if it happened to anyone else I know I would have.**

 **"You're not going to laugh?" I asked him looking up at him.**

 **"I'm just glad that you are safe. But in the morning I can't promise anything," Inuyasha said and I twisted his nipple.**

 **I shifted in the covers and closed my eyes. Much needed sleep. Tomorrow we are back on the case.**

:::

:::

 **Couple of Days Later**

 **Kagome POV**

 **Ring Ring**

 **Ring Ring**

"Inuyasha have you seen my phone?" I asked Inuyasha flipping pillows around in the bedroom.

Inuyasha came out of the bathroom with only his washed out fitted jeans on and a towel drying his face.

"Did you check the dresser? You've been leaving it there,"Inuyasha said while I drooled at his lack of dress.

When he left I shook my head to not be dazed anymore. That hunk of-.

 **Ring Ring**

Right phone.

I jump and stumbled out of the bed and lunged for the phone.

"Hello? Hello? Kagome Higurashi speaking," I said almost out of breathe.

"Hello, an agent will be right with you,"an automated voice said on the phone.

I hung up and tossed my phone on the bed. I blew my hair out of my eyes and headed towards the bathroom to get ready for the day.

I entered and Inuyasha was blow drying his hair. He stopped when I came in.

"Who was on the phone?" he asked and place the dryer on the counter.

"Wrong number,"I said and grabbed the spare toothbrush and toothpaste.

He shook his head and went back into the bedroom.

 **Ring Ring**

 **Ring Ring**

"Kagome,it's someone named Miroku. Do you want me to answer it?" Inuyasha yelled from the bathroom.

"Rerf,"I said with toothpaste suds in my mouth.

He walked in, handed me the phone, and kissed me on the cheek. I slightly blushed because hell that hunk of-.

"Kagome! Are you there?" Miroku's voice carried out of the ear piece.

I spit and answered him. He seemed really out of it.

"Yeah. Sorry brushing my teeth. What can I do for you?" I said cheery.

"Where are you?" Miroku asked serious even for him.

"I am-" I began but Inuyasha came in the bathroom with me.

"Kagome, I'm going to head to the station and check in with the Captain. Then we can go over the items you had in the security box. I'll bring food or we can go out. Bye love,"Inuyasha said and kissed me again on the cheek.

I smiled and shook my head. I waited until he left and closed the bedroom door behind him. I then waited until I heard the front door close.

"Okay. I am at Inuyasha's apartment. Why what's wrong?"I asked Miroku.

"Is he gone?" Miroku asked quietly almost hard to hear him.

"Yeah...he just left. Miroku what's wrong. You are scaring me,"I said slowly, paranoia rising rapidly.

"Do you have a way to get to me like in the next twenty minutes?" Miroku asked not answering my repeated question.

"I-no I well. I can take a taxi and get to you. Where are you? Why the secrecy?"I asked clearly not understanding the sudden attitude he was giving off.

"I am not at liberty to say right not. Just come to the place where we go for awesome cinnamon buns and coffee. Don't say it out loud and leave your phone. Please Kagome do as I say,"Miroku said almost pleading with me.

"Okay...I just need to change and I will meet you in twenty minutes. Is everything okay?"I asked.

"I will explain when you get here. Don't tell no one especially Inuyasha. Please Kagome,"Miroku said and hung up.

Okay. That was the weirdest conversation I have had with Miroku since he got married. If it was say ten years ago then I would chalk it up he almost slept with a transexual person again. But since marrying Sango, he's not that adventurous as he use to be. But that tidbit about not telling Inuyasha that is fishy to me. Well anyway to appease his request I left my phone on the bed and changed into some black skinny jeans, my red low cut Converse and a black t-shirt with a green bomber jacket. I place a military style dark army green and black rhinestone studded hat on my head after I combed it into a low pony tail. I grabbed my Birkin bag with all the security deposit stuff and my laptop.

I checked myself out in the mirror and opened the bedroom door. I swiped some eyeliner and some lipgloss on my lips and thought I looked decent enough.

I walked to the front door to open it and felt really strange. I pulled back my hand and tapped my thumb against my lower teeth.

Why would Miroku tell me not to tell Inuyasha really bothered me. I haven't really introduced them to each other. Plus I haven't even told anyone of my recent relationship status change either.

"This is silly. There is nothing wrong with Inuyasha and there is nobody outside of this door,"I said to myself and opened it.

How totally wrong I was.

:::

:::

 **Normal POV**

 **Across town**

 **With Miroku**

' _Where is she? Why do women take forever getting dressed and coming? She's giving me an ulcer. I have so much to tell her and she...just need to come on'_ Miroku thought to himself as he waited across the street from where he told Kagome to meet him at.

Miroku paced back and forward at the deserted lobby where they worked at.

He took deep breathes trying to calm his nerves down.

' _I will give her five more minutes then I'll call Naraku,'_ Miroku thought and looked carefully across the street and saw Kagome going inside with Inuyasha following close by.

' _Shit,well here goes nothing,_ Miroku thought and jogged across the street after he sent a quick text to Naraku.

 **Me: He's with her. Will try to lose him at the Open Flea Market. Do you think he's knows?**

Miroku took a deep breath and walked inside Crumbly Crumpets and took off his scarf and hat looking around for his friend since elementary school. He saw her looking and pointing to the menu calm. That calmed Miroku down tremendously. He walked toward the couple and was about to touch Kagome on the shoulder but felt a buzz in his hand.

 **Creepy Client: I'm not sure. It maybe a bit risky. He is a strong half demon no matter how you dice it. Try to get to my office with Kagome and we will think of something else.**

 **Me:Okay**

Miroku silently gulped and patted Kagome on the shoulder. She turned and her eyes lite up to see her friend.

"Miroku! Where were you? I hope you don't mind but Inuyasha tagged along with me. He is so protective of me it's a bit suffocating but I wouldn't trade it for the world,"Kagome said and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek.

"So you are dating the tight ass?"Miroku said seriously but tried to pull it off as a joke.

Kagome giggled and hugged Miroku.

"What did you want to see me about?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah what did you want to see my mate about? You are not her kin so naturally well in dog demon terms I have to follow my mate to make sure that she's not trying to be taken from me,"Inuyasha said and brought Kagome close to him.

Miroku started to sweat a bit and chuckled a bit awkwardly because that's exactly what he was trying to do.

' _Well not kidnap kidnap but yeah kidnap I guess you would call it kidnap_ ,'Miroku thought and gripped his phone tighter.

"I just wanted to talk about Onigumo's mansion and get together on building his portfolio. You know that we have to meet a certain quota so we can have a great holiday that's coming up. So yeah that's all. I-I hope I didn't make it seem you know we-weird and awkward. Heyheyhey. Yeah so anyway I-I guess I will be going,"Miroku said lamely.

"Miroku you goof. Well since I'm here and we are right across the street from the office why not. I haven't been pulling my weight these last couple of days. Well grab some coffee and let's go,"Kagome said and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek.

Miroku noticed that the guy didn't take his eyes off of him at all which made texting hard but he would wait until he made it into to the building without the prying eyes of the half demon...mate.

' _Oh boy!'_ Miroku sighed mentally.

 **House Hunters Headquarters**

"Okay Miroku spill! That was a bullshit excuse and you know it! You know I did Onigumo's portfolio days ago and he approved it! What is going on and the truth," Kagome said and folded her arms across her chest.

"Do you trust me?" Miroku asked after he looked around to make sure that they were alone in her office. He walked to Kagome's dying plant and saw a mini microphone in the dirt easily missed if one wasn't looking for it.

"Yes of course I do. Why would you ask me a question like that," Kagome said and frowned.

"We need to go to Onigumo's house and take more pictures. I don't think the ones of the bedroom was all that great. Plus he said that he wanted to talk more about the asking price and see if we could do another contract. Come hon,"Miroku said unnaturally loud and grabbed Kagome's hand and ran down the stairs not taking the elevator.

"Miroku! Miroku! Slow-slow down! Why the hell are we taking the damn stairs...so-so fast. Whew,"Kagome said breathing hard.

They made it to the sixth floor and Kagome had to bend at the waist to catch her breathe.

"I'm so out of shape. I use to could do that in High School. Shit! Okay...come on down the stairs,"Kagome said pumped up and Miroku shook his head and followed her down.

They made it to the first floor and Miroku held his hand for her to wait.

She shook her head and stood behind him.

"We are going to walk across the lobby and go down to the lower garage and walk out the building that way," he whispered.

"Why don't we go behind the bank. Come I'll show you," Kagome said and adjusted her bag and walked back up the stairs to the second floor.

She walked down several halls and exit out of a hidden door and walked down another group of stairs that lead out to the street. Miroku kissed her cheek and spun her around.

"Who told you about this way?"Miroku asked as he walked down the street and turned to hail a cab.

"I use to date a security guard here before he quit and moved down south. He told me about this way and we used it a couple of times. Just don't tell a lot of people would ya,"Kagome said and linked arms with Miroku.

"Your secret is safe with me,"Miroku said and lightly head budded his friend.

"So where are we really going?"Kagome asked when they were in a cab finally.

"To Onigumo. He really does want to talk to you,"Miroku said not telling her everything just yet.

"Well what's it about?" Kagome asked.

"The Black Widow,"Miroku said and texted on his phone.

 **Me: We are on our way. I think she is in deeper than what we thought. She is mated to him! The FUCK!**

 **Creepy Client: Fuck...it may help or it may not. We will let her decide.**

:::

:::

 **Across Town in the West**

"Mr. Chaos you have a guest," a butler said in a stuffy accent.

"Show him in, Charles,"Chaos said while he was pruning his flowers.

"Mister, uhm, what is your name?" Charles asked politely.

"He can call me...Onigumo," Onigumo said and followed the butler to Pyro Chaos.

"Oh Mr. Onigumo is it? I thought that you was dead?" Chaos asked and took his gloves off.

"I like to keep it that way," Onigumo said and crossed his legs.

"Tea?" Charles asked and served tea to his employer and guest.

"So are you here to kill me or are we here to combine our resources? Poor Bubba,"Chaos said and sipped his tea.

Onigumo did a fake grin and cleared his throat.

"Well you can start by telling me where are the drug houses are and the other whore houses. I would like to calculate the earnings that is suppose to be made,"Onigumo said and stirred his tea again.

"Oh so it's just business and nothing more? Because my good fellow it seems when people say your name they end up dead,"Chaos said and drunk some more of his tea.

"I'm insulted. You make me out to be the boogey man. I'm just a humble dom and just want to know if you know the financial earnings this organization is making,"Onigumo said and continued to stir his tea.

"Do-ahem-do you not like tea?"Chaos asked and loosened his buttons of his button up shirt.

"Oh I love tea. But when one is in the presence of a psycho. One has to be careful. So take Charles here. I saw him add a bit extra to my cup and nothing to yours. So the old switcheroo. So I guess my hunch was correct,"Onigumo said and drunk his tea.

"So...that's how it is you're poisoning me? Ack-ack. I can't breathe! Charles the antidote!" Chaos screamed as he collapsed to the ground.

Charles ran into the room and shot was shot instantly in the head. Onigumo caught the bottle and walked to the wheezing man on the ground.

"Do you pledge your allegiance to me?"Onigumo said over Chaos' body as he gasped for air.

"AH AH" Chaos said and weakly held his hand up for the antidote before it was too late.

"I thought so. Here you go,"Onigumo said and squatted next to Chaos.

The antidote administered and Chaos began to breath correctly.

"You shot my butler. I actually liked the guy,"Chaos said and gasped greedily for more air.

"He was cheating you out of your money. Anyway I must be going. Ah I can trust that you will keep your word. Because I do have an itchy trigger finger,"Onigumo said and laughed as he left the garden room.

Chaos gulped and ran to the water hose located towards the back of the room.

"What the fuck did I just agree to. That's not a man. That's the fucking devil. Shit,"Chaos said hoarsely and drunk more water to ease his sore throat.

:::

:::

"Hey Kagome are you ready for this?" Miroku asked.

"Miroku seriously. I have been to this house multiple of times. I think I almost know the entire layout,"Kagome said walking up the path to the front door.

Miroku knocked on the door and it was opened by Naraku. He beaconed for them to come in and he closed and locked the door.

"Here if you don't mind. Change into these robes and meet me in the library. Leave everything in there. No undergarments as well," Naraku said as a greeting and Kagome raised her eyebrows.

Miroku just took it and went to the mud room. Kagome shook her head and went to the bathroom to change.

Kagome did as told and thought everyone didn't take their pills today. She walked out of the bathroom and clasped her robe tighter on her body.

She saw that Miroku had waited for her and they both walked slowly to the library on the second floor.

 **Library**

They walked in and walked directly to Naraku who was standing next to three boards. He motioned for them to sit down and pushed a button that locked the door. He pushed another two buttons Kagome knew as sound cancelors to the outside. So no one could hear human or demon. He then turned another device and clapped his hands.

"What's that?" Kagome asked at the last contraption Naraku used.

"A coffee machine," Naraku said and Kagome raised her eyebrow in irritation.

"Kidding! It's another canceler that cancels devices that can take video and audio recording. Because what I am about to tell you can not leave this room. I mean it. The information I'm about to share is circumstantial but hell of a good theory," Naraku said and began to turn the three boards around.

Kagome gasped as she saw the evidence Naraku collected.

All the pictures were of Inuyasha Takahashi.

 **A/N: I know! Ugh I hated that it took so long to get out chapter 32! I guess writer's block and confidence I guess. I hope you really did enjoy this chapter! What are your thoughts? Please share with the class by leaving a review!**

 **Please check out my other stories!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **M**

 **Not beta read**


	33. Chapter 33

**What's the worst that could happen Chapter 33**

 **Short Recap on What's the Worst that Could Happen:**

 **Kagome woke up and shit hit the fan. Dead bodies and stripping, being kidnapped and even got mated to Inuyasha. But was that the right thing? Nonetheless everything that could happen happened to Kagome. She even found out that her dead dad isn't even dead but the leader of the notorious gang Black Widow. Which in fact is being accused of heinous murders. The last chapter Miroku took Kagome to Naraku's house who is still thought to be dead by everyone else but Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha. Naraku brought Miroku and Kagome to his office and has hypothesized that Inuyasha is behind everything.**

 **Chapter 33**

"Now Kagome I know that you are having a hard time believing this but I really believe that Inuyasha is the culprit," Naraku said and grabbed a brown stuffed folder.

He opened it and thumbed through numerous photos and police reports.

"Okay, you remember that dead body in your closet who the police still think is my dead body," Naraku asked.

"Yea, but I-he," Kagome tried to say but tears began to fill her eyes.

"I know sweetheart. I thought he was a good guy too being a cop and all. Sango seemed to like him and all of your stories," Miroku said and hugged Kagome who was standing in front of the projector of Inuyasha's photo.

Inuyasha seemed not to know that he was being watched.

"Well this is how I figured out how a dead man died being drowned without being found in water," Naraku said and Miroku lead Kagome to the overstuffed chairs to sit.

Clicking through the powerpoint Naraku explained.

"So I was looking at a movie and it just clicked. I figure that the dead man was taking a shower minding his business. Somehow Inuyasha broke into his house and Inuyasha killed him drowning him in the toilet. Dressed him, it was already easy to put the Spider mark because he was already a member. But I think that Inuyasha didn't know that I had my tattoo in a different spot other than everyone else. Or that you would remember me having it on my wrist. But somehow that is missing from the report. I guess they left that out to make sure that the body buried in my family's plot is me. Which we know isn't true. Plus aren't there some sprinklers around your neighbood? I then think that when he drug the body into Kagome's house those sprinklers were on and that's how he got wet again. You don't have carpet so Inuyasha could clean up the mess and wait until you came home," Naraku said and waited for Kagome to process his finds.

He had proof because when he wrote it down and looked for proof. It just made sense.

"Another mystery that I think Miroku and I solved," Naraku said and nudged Miroku to explain.

Kagome was in tears by now and turned to face Miroku.

"Okay sweetie. You remember when you was talking about some guy roughing you up in the bathroom?" Miroku began.

"I only told Sango that," Kagome said and frowned again. Then it finally clicked.

Inuyasha could have been apart of that.

"Well I have a friend that works security at Eleven Blvd. He came over to my house for beers and Inuyasha's picture was on t.v. He pointed out that he saw that same guy on his CCTV some nights ago going into the female's bathroom. I asked him did he see anything else. He said yes and I recorded him.

So ahem, here it goes "In the bathrooms there are cameras where people wash their hands and not in the stall. They even have night vision. So my friend he said that one woman went in and was talking on the phone. She hung up and went out of the bathroom as another was coming in. He thought they were twins but didn't think much of it. Then as the one coming in went directly to the stall without checking her makeup. She literally ran and cut the lights off. I thought that was weird. Thankfully the night vision came on and there were two people in the washing area. A man with light colored hair and the same woman against the wall. The man was pressing the woman up against the wall. They looked like they were going to have sex but the woman looked around and looked scared. Then the woman kicked and she ran out. I followed her through the cameras and saw her get in Naraku's car." That's what he told me. He copied the videotape and Naraku has it to added to his digital file against Inuyasha," Miroku said and handed Naraku the voice recorder back.

Kagome listened to Naraku go on and on about Inuyasha crookedness. How he had set up the black widow to take blame for the murders he had committed.

"But why," Kagome perked up.

"Huh?" Miroku and Naraku asked at the same time.

"Yes, but why? Why would he do all of this?" Kagome asked.

"Honestly I have no idea. I guess power. Did you ever wonder why your relationship with Hiten just stopped?" Miroku asked.

"Because Hiten was a jackass, a jerk, a dick. Pick one," Kagome offered and scoffed.

"Because Inuyasha wanted you. So I guess Inuyasha figured out that your parents are the ones that run Black Widow. Now mind you their record isn't squeaky clean either," Naraku added.

"It's just these latest crimes are all Inuyasha," Miroku said and grabbed a glass and filled it with ice and whiskey to hand to Kagome.

Kagome took it and gulped it all down in one gulp.

"What about Bubba? Why would he get rid of him?" Kagome asked.

"To scare you or get someone's attention. Or in the roundabout likelihood to clean the streets. I don't know," Naraku said and rubbed his temples.

Kagome felt creepy and felt her neck prickle a bit. The beginning stages of the meddling through the mating mark.

"Ouch," Kagome said and clutched her neck.

"What's wrong?" Naraku asked.

"It's my neck where Inuyasha bit me. I think he's trying to find me or wants me to get in contact. I'm not sure and I don't want to. I just need time to think and process this," Kagome said and hugged her arms around her body.

"I think it's best if you do call him before he thinks that we are trying to take you away. Then I will get you to Kaede. She will know how to put some interference between you and Inuyasha. We just need to make sure that you are safe because I don't think that he's finished," Naraku said and headed towards his door.

Everyone followed Naraku out the door and headed downstairs. Naraku handed Kagome her phone first and sure enough Inuyasha had called Kagome to see where she was at. He left her seven text messages and five voice mails on her phone.

Kagome shook her head and began to cry.

"I can't Miroku. I just can't," Kagome said and began crying on his shoulder.

Miroku rubbed her back and grabbed her phone and began to dial Inuyasha back hoping that his demon didn't pick up Kagome's distress.

After two rings Inuyasha picked up.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked without any greetings.

"Hello, Inuyasha yes?" Miroku began.

"Who are you and where is my mate? Where's Kagome? Did you kidnap her? Is she hurt? Bastard if you harmed my mate I will find you and rip out r\your intestines through your throat. Put Kagome on!" Inuyasha demanded.

Miroku gulped and took a deep breath.

"Ka-Kagome is fine. She had found out some bad news. That's all," Miroku said vaguely.

"Look here human put my bitch on now! I want to hear that come from her mouth," Inuyasha demanded menacingly.

Miroku held onto Kagome tighter. He hung up her phone to talk to Naraku and also knowing that he may have pissed off a temperamental dog demon.

"He wants to talk to her and I think that he means business too. I don't think Sango would appreciate my intestines anywhere but in it's rightful spot," Miroku said with a bit of panic in his voice.

"Kagome, you are going to have to talk to him. Convince him that you are okay and that you will see him later. Don't be specific because that will give his demon a timeline to expect you back. Be as vague as possible and then hang up. Got it. Don't discuss anything that we discussed got it," Naraku said after hearing the third try of Inuyasha trying to talk to Kagome.

Kagome shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"Hand me my phone, I got it," Kagome said and cleared her throat.

The fifth time Inuyasha tried to get in contact with Kagome she answered.

"Look here you bastard! Put my bitch on this fucking phone or I'm going hunting for a pussy," Inuyasha bellowed through the phone.

Kagome raised her eyebrow and squinted her eyes. She was past done.

"Why do I feel that we made a mistake?" Miroku asked when he saw Kagome's demeanor change from a scared, frighten woman to one that was pissed.

"Are you finished asshole!" Kagome screamed in the phone.

"I-yeah think we miscalculated," Naraku said when he heard Kagome open her mouth.

"Look here you sorry excuse for a man I am done!" Kagome yelled.

"Yeah we should have thrown her phone away," Miroku said and got his clothes to get dressed.

Miroku had a looming feeling that Inuyasha was coming any minute now because his mate was pissed and wasn't giving him an edgewise to defend himself.

"Well what could be worst than a pissed off dog demon?" Miroku asked himself as he buttoned up his shirt.

 **I know! It's been like forever! I have just been hella busy and writing just seemed to be in the back burner. I'm just updating random stories that haven't been updated in ages and the ones that have the most views and reviews.**

 **I should have another update before Christmas! Lol! I haven't forgotten and the end is coming near! I swear!**

 **I hope this answered some of the questions of how in the world some stuff happened in the beginning. Please please please review continue to favorite if you haven't and even follow!**

 **Ive updated: When Love Loves with a Halloween special and Guilty Until Proven Innocent plus this one! Please check them out!**

 **Until next time folks!**

 **M**

 **Not beta read**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

 _"Inuyasha this is your mother. Your father wants to know why you are upset. He knows something is wrong within his pack meaning you Inuyasha. Call me! We are on our way from Morocco,"_ Izayoi said on Inuyasha's voice mail.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shifted his gears heading towards his upset mate.

He pulled up to Naraku's house. He flared his nose and got out of his car. He sniffed around and quickly banged on the door.

 **Inside Naraku's House**

"Okay I stand corrected. What's worst than an angry dog demon is a jealous one," Miroku commented but no one responded.

Kagome arched her eyebrow and went to open the door. Naraku grabbed her before she let in the dog demon.

"Are you crazy or something? He's the enemy! Why on God's green earth would you let him in?" Naraku asked putting Kagome down.

"To ask him a few questions because it's better to hear the whole story than guesses and hypotheses. He may have a good reason for killing all those people," Kagome said trying to stay optimistic.

"And if he doesn't? What if it's because the clouds were gray that day?" Miroku said trying to be funny but it wasn't helping.

"Open this goddamn door now or I'll tear the hinges of this bitch!" Inuyasha yelled his voice not sounding the same.

"I think we better do as he says. I think he's losing control if his demon," Naraku pointed out.

"Come we will go to the garage," Miroku suggested but Kagome shook his grip off of her.

"No we get answers now because this is getting a bit ridiculous! Let's end this!" Kagome said went to open the front door.

Behind the door was her mate but he was hunched down on all fours. His once slick white hair was jagged and rough. His elongated claws and teeth glistened in the sunny afternoon sunshine. He had teal jagged lines on his cheek and his eyes were that of a wild man.

Inuyasha walked in on all fours and sniffed around for his mate. He immediately found her and sniffed her.

"My mate, my beautiful mate. I must kill human male for taking you away," Inuyasha's demon said and sniffed around for his main target.

Miroku.

"Now-now-now! Wait a damn minute! Mate is fine!" Miroku said and grabbed Kagome.

"You challenge me for mate's hand human?" Inuyasha's demon asked but felt more like a threat to the human man and woman.

"Wait what? I'm married and Kagome is more of a sister than anything else," Miroku said trying to reason with the man err-demon.

"Calm him down Kagome!" Miroku urged her.

"How?" Kagome asked a bit scared herself.

"There's a room down the hall. Let your instincts guide you," Naraku said and pushed Kagome to get her started to move.

Kagome glared at the two men but heard Inuyasha growl as well. She jumped a little and Inuyasha followed. Kagome walked while Naraku and Miroku kept waving her to walk more until she reached the end of the hall.

Kagome pointed and Naraku shook his head.

Kagome mouthed to the men that she hated them and closed and locked the door.

Naraku and Miroku sighed and left to go to the living room.

"Tea or something?" Naraku asked.

"Something hard. My nerves are on edge," Miroku said.

"What do you think they are doing?" Miroku asked.

"Oh you'll hear it soon," Naraku said and handed Miroku a pair of ear plugs.

::::

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled through the room.

Miroku rolled his eyes and yelled go fish!

Naraku looked at the time. The two have been at it for five hours with Kagome screaming the whole time. They made the mistake of trying to rescue her when she first started. Walked in on them as Inuyasha was fucking her doggystyle.

"How much longer?" Miroku asked for the umpteenth time.

"I'm not sure hopefully not that much longer," Naraku said and then heard the door open and close.

Naraku and Miroku look and it was a human and relaxed Inuyasha walking or was it...

"Gliding? Did he really like glide in here?" Miroku asked.

"I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier. I lost control and needed to show mate how much I love her and strengthen our bond," Inuyasha started.

"No need to apologize," Naraku said and handed Inuyasha a cup of the brown liquid he had to replace.

"So what were you guys talking about to make Kagome upset?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well we came to the realization that you,"Miroku started.

"Are to blame for the many killings and blaming Black Widow," Kagome said in the doorway.

"Well are you?" Kagome asked and folded her arms with a raised eyebrow.

 **AN: Writer's Block! Filler but moved the story along?**

 **Until next time**

 **M**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"This again?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes! There's too many coincidences that point your way! Just come clean. Are you behind the killings," Kagome whispered and looked straight in Inuyasha's hazel eyes.

"As my honor as a man, a half demon. I'm not responsible for those killings. It must be someone else," Inuyasha said and placed Kagome's hand over his chest.

Kagome looked deep in his eyes for a few seconds.

"He's telling the truth. Inuyasha didn't do those horrible murders. Thank goodness ," Kagome said and launched herself into Inuyasha's arms.

"Well who then?" Naraku asked rhetorically and began to pace in the living room in front of the fireplace.

"It would be creepy if it was that ghastly woman Bad Breathe Betty who was behind it all. I can't stand that woman," Kagome said and sat in Inuyasha's lap.

"I guess we could add her to the long list of possibilities. No one is above suspicion," Naraku said and went to his journal he was keeping to keep up with the accusations.

Miroku was listening and filing information away in his head. He still was a bit leery of Inuyasha for one and Naraku for two. He watched as the two interacted with each other.

' _I guess I need to lay off on the crime shows too. I just can't believe him. Maybe he didn't personally kill those people but knows who. We probably all know who. Gah this is too hard and confusing. I need to text Sango anyway'_ , Miroku thought and jumped a bit when he felt his phone buzz.

"Who's texting you? Sango?" Kagome asked with her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

"No. But I need to take this. I need to get going anyway before Sango gets worried. Kagome do you want to ride back with me?" Miroku asked a bit on the desperate side.

"I'll take her home human. I still have some more apologies to give her," Inuyasha said and passionately kissed her.

Kagome moaned in the kiss and waved Miroku away.

Miroku shook his head and left.

He pulled out his phone and read the message again.

 **401: There's something you need to see about those reports you wanted. Come ASAP**

 **Me: On my way**

Miroku quickly got in his car and drove away.

:::

:::

 **The next morning at the Takahashi Residence**

Inuyasha was kissing Kagome on her neck and rubbing her breast.

"You are too perfect. I don't deserve you," Inuyasha whispered and kissed Kagome again.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Kagome exhaled in a relaxed frame of mind.

Inuyasha chuckled and got up from the bed.

"I need to stop by my office and check in with the Captain. I'm going to take a quick shower and I'll be on my way. Sleep in you deserve it," Inuyasha said and walked into the bathroom.

Kagome just sighed and hugged her pillow. She decided that she needed to get up anyway. She then heard her phone vibrate in her purse.

She pulled it out and saw it was Miroku with a 911 message. Kagome sat up and listened for the water to be running. She quickly got up and walked to the balcony after she Place a silk robe on as well. She turned around and turned the stereo on just to add noise so Inuyasha wouldn't accidentally eavesdrop.

She began calling him and waited for him to pick up. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" Miroku said shortly after.

"It's me I can't talk long what's up," Kagome said a bit lower than normal.

"I didn't want to say this in front of everyone. But I don't trust Inuyasha still and neither Naraku. I don't have much proof but my gut. We got to meet up at the office. I need to show you somethings. Also you need to bring those objects that was in that security box as well. I think it would confirm my suspicions," Miroku said.

"Miroku! I guess...three this afternoon," Kagome said.

"Cool. See you then," Miroku said and hung up.

Kagome decided to stay up to get dress and headed back inside. She ran into a half naked Inuyasha that startled her.

"Inuyasha you startled me," Kagome said and clutched her chest.

"Sorry love. Who was you talking to?" Inuyasha asked nonchalantly while he placed his underwear on.

"No one in particular," Kagome said and began to walk to the bathroom .

"Don't forget I can smell when you lie or hiding something from me. So the truth please?" Inuyasha asked and hugged Kagome to his body.

"It was Miroku. See nobody that important. Anyway I need to jump into the tub as well," Kagome said and made her way into the bathroom.

Inuyasha released her after kissing her on the lips. Kagome quickly went into the adjoining bathroom and locked the door.

Inuyasha waited until Kagome had the shower water on. Inuyasha rushed to find Kagome's phone but couldn't find it. He figured that she brought it with her. Inuyasha checked the old fashion clock and quickly got dressed. He knocked on the bathroom door three times to get Kagome's attention.

Kagome opened the door still with her towel around her body and her hair in rollers with a eyeliner wand in her hand.

"I'm about to go. Want to do lunch later on?" Inuyasha asked.

"We can try. I'll call you later on," Kagome said and kissed him on the lips.

Inuyasha savored the exchange and reluctantly moved away and headed towards the bedroom door to leave.

:::

:::

 **House Hunters HQ**

Kagome was sitting in her office going through the photo album Izayoi lent to her. She didn't know why she brought it with her but she finally had time to look through it. Kagome found some embarrassing but cute pictures of Inuyasha when he was small. She was getting close to the end of the album when a cell phone rang.

Kagome checked hers but it wasn't. She looked around and saw it was the burner phone that she charged up about an hour ago. Kagome froze and looked at it. A million thoughts went through her mind but the main two was more prominent.

' _Who in the hell would have that number. Is it safe to pick it up_?' Kagome thought and reached for it but it stopped.

Kagome was a bit relieved and disappointed. Meanwhile there was a knock on her office door and she jumped a bit expecting the phone to ring again.

"Come in," Kagome called out and Miroku came in and closed the door then locked it.

He walked around her office double checking then triple checked to see if everything was how it should be without prying eyes or ears.

Kagome shook her head. Miroku had the paranoia bug.

"I guess it's contagious huh?" Kagome asked as she crossed her legs.

Miroku turned around as he let down the blinds after looking around and down below in case an unknown someone was spying on them.

"What are you talk-yes and it's annoying as hell! I feel like those UFO and CIA conspirators who think the government is listening in through your appliances and plants. I've almost attempted three times to smash my microwave at home. Sango is worried about me. Anyway what are you looking at?" Miroku confessed and sat down with a plop in Kagome's client chair.

"I'm worried about you too. This is Inuyasha's photo album his mom gave to- get the fuck out of here!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I just sat down thank you very much," Miroku said angrily clutching his briefcase like it was his lifeline.

Kagome was rummaging through her drawers hastily looking for something.

"Oh sorry, what are you looking for?" Miroku asked as he saw Kagome muttering to herself.

"It's here I know I bought one. Where is it," Kagome continued to mutter.

Kagome pulled out various office supply objects and some not so office specific that were meant more for the bedroom.

"Kagome I have a few questions but I'll save it for another day," Miroku whispered as he picked up a dildo and handcuffs.

"Found it!" Kagome said triumphantly raising a magnifying glass in the air.

Miroku slowly clapped still unsure what was going on but felt it necessary to congratulate her on finding her magnifying glass.

Kagome beckoned Miroku to come closer to her.

Miroku looked at the outdated picture. He saw Inuyasha and Hiten being the only ones he knew.

Miroku shrugged his shoulders.

"Now look in the corner to the back. Right there," Kagome pointed and moved the magnifying glass to the person she wanted to show.

"Wow that's Naraku. Well he was telling the truth he does have a law enforcement background," Miroku said sitting up.

"They still both lied," Kagome said a bit hurt.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

"Naraku and Inuyasha both insinuated that they didn't know each other . Here they are taking a freaking picture together," Kagome said and removed the picture from its spot in the album.

"Well maybe the class was pretty big and they just didn't see each other. Who knows we weren't there," Miroku said and walked back to his seat.

"Try again. They knew each other. Instructor Naraku Itsuki," Kagome said and flipped it over to show the hand written note.

"But isn't his last name Onigumo? This is getting creepy and weird and creepy!" Miroku said and rubbed his temples.

"Didn't we just get those two now three off of the suspect list! I don't think it could get any worse," Kagome said and sat down in her office chair.

Miroku took a deep breath and unlocked his briefcase. He turned and saw Kagome still looking at the picture and the rest of the photo album.

"I think it's going to get only worse after you see this," Miroku said and handed her three folders.

"What in the world? Why are they," Kagome said as she opened the folders one at a time.

 ** _RING RING_**

 ** _RING RING_**

Then the mysterious cell phone rang again on Kagome's desk. The two looked at each other and then at the phone. Miroku rolled his eyes and picked it up.

Miroku took a deep breath and answered. Before he could say a greeting the caller began to speak.

"I was told if I ever needed help to call this number. We I need it. These pigs are accusing me of murdering my boss! I didn't do that shit! These are some trumped up charges! Name Vernon Diggs. Hello," Vernon said and waited.

"What the fuck?" Kagome mouthed to Miroku.

"Which precinct are you at?" Miroku asked and took all the information down that was needed to find Vernon.

Miroku ended the call and sat down.

"How's your acting skills?" Miroku asked fanning himself.

"I guess their pretty decent," Kagome said slowly then the lightbulb in her head went off.

"No!" Kagome exclaimed and folded her arms.

"Yes hon! Get your atttorney friend to go with you. We need the info. I really do believe he's innocent," Miroku said.

"I guess so but you're coming as well," Kagome said and grabbed her phone.

"Seriously what could possibly go wrong?" Kagome asked out loud.

"Well we could be locked up, given the lethal injection shot, accused of being Black Widow, ah the list goes on and on," Miroku said and took his tie off.

Kagome shook her head and pushed the call button on her phone.

"Well one mystery solved. That's a help phone but I wonder who's it is," Kagome said and waited for Bankotsu to answer.

" _Hey Kagome,"_ Bankotsu said after the third ring.

"Bankotsu the very person I wanted to talk to. I need a huge favor," Kagome began nicely.

" _What did you do this time? Because God forbid you call me for something that's normal like sex or go drinking, or a movie,_ " Bankotsu said sarcastically.

"I know but this is different. It's not what you can do for me but what you could do for a friend and me as well," Kagome said patting herself on the back.

" _What is it?"_ Bankotsu said and sighed.

"It's not that big of a deal," Kagome began.

" _What is it Kagome_ ," Bankotsu said sternly.

"I need you to be a criminal attorney again. There's a person who's accused of murder and we know he didn't do it. We need to talk to him to get information from him. That's all," Kagome said.

" _I could lose my license to practice you know this right," Bankotsu said and sighed again._ _"I can't help you, but I know someone who can they owe me a couple of favors_ ," Bankotsu said and gave her a phone number to call.

Kagome thanked him and promised a huge gift soon.

Kagome looked at the phone number and could have sworn she recognized it.

She dialed the number and waited for the person to pick up.

 _"Hello this is Barbara,_ " the woman said.

"Hey Barb this is Kagome. I was wondering what you were doing later on today. I need your help," Kagome said and made a mental note to give Bankotsu a big kiss on the cheek.

 **A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! I know that there are many processes and chain of command to go through. Just wanted to move the story along! Thank you for your patience! Please please please tell me what you think!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **M**

 **not beta read**


End file.
